Pasion de una noche
by goordita
Summary: Serena Winston sabía cómo quería que fuera su futuro marido: alto, moreno... y encantador. Cuando conoció a Darien Shields pensó que era el hombre perfecto. Él se ajustaba a todas sus exigencias, excepto a una. No creía en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café cuando vio la foto en el periódico matutino. Dejó la taza con estruendo sobre el plato y trató ahogar un gemido. Bueno, nadie la llamaría por teléfono. Aquél era un sueño que iba a tener que olvidar, se dijo apartando el desayuno a un lado y sintiéndose enferma.  
Luna la miró desde el lado opuesto de la mesa con ojos de resaca. Era una mujer de mundo.  
¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otro escándalo en las altas esferas?  
Serena volvió a mirar la foto. No cabía la menor duda, era él. Alto, con hombros anchos, e inmaculadamente vestido. Una leve inclinación de las cejas negras una nariz y mentón finamente esculpidos. Y la misma sonrisa deslumbrante en su boca grande y sensual.  
Por un momento, la cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando él la tomó en sus brazos por primera vez. Se estremeció recordando el instante delicioso en que su boca reclamó la de ella... y luego... aquellos dedos, fuertes y sensibles, comenzaron a desnudarla... Intentó controlarse y murmuró:  
Nada... no... no ocurre nada, Luna.  
¡Vaya, pues tu aspecto no es muy normal!. Déjame ver eso Luna alcanzó el periódico y comenzó a leer en voz alta después de observar la foto: "Darien Shields, conocido magnate de los negocios inmobiliarios, y la señorita Beryl ReesBoulter fueron vistos ayer noche cenando en el restaurante Cardini de West End. Beryl es la última de la, al parecer, interminable lista de atractivas jóvenes cortejadas por el soltero más codiciado de Londres. ¿Podemos esperar acaso la inminente boda del año?"  
Luna dejó caer el periódico, miró a Serena y luego levantó la vista al cielo implorando:  
¡Por favor!, no me digas que te has liado con ese despreciable hombre. ¡Es la pesadilla de las madres! No debería haberme ido de vacaciones dejándote aquí sola suspiró. Vamos, querida, cuéntamelo.  
Era difícil admitir que había hecho el tonto, y más difícil aún hacerlo delante de alguien, especialmente de Luna, que la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija.  
Lo... lo conocí hace dos semanas comenzó a explicar en voz baja. Fue tan... tan encantador. Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera darme cuenta estaba aceptando su invitación a cenar esa misma noche añadió jugando con la taza.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y bien? preguntó Luna impaciente. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
Me mandó un coche a recogerme a las siete y media. La cena fue maravillosa. Y luego me... me llevó a su hotel y... y pasamos la noche juntos terminó mirando a Luna con ojos suplicantes implorando su comprensión. Fue tan amable y tan... tan maravilloso. Me hizo sentirme como si fuera lo más importante del mundo para él tragó. Por la mañana se había ido. Me dejó una nota explicándome que debía tomar un avión a París y que se pondría en contacto conmigo en cuanto volviera, en unos cuantos días. También me dejó un billete de veinte libras para el taxi de vuelta. Yo... tragó de nuevo yo creí de verdad que cumpliría su promesa de llamarme pero ahora... señaló el periódico ya ves, está aquí, vivito y coleando, ¡y con otra mujer!  
¿Y bien? preguntó Luna encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora ya sabes qué clase de hombre es. Te aconsejo que te olvides de él cuanto antes. Créeme, estás mejor sin él.  
Serena fue comprendiendo lentamente lo acertado del consejo, y su respiración se hizo rápida y profunda. Todas aquellas palabras de amor, todas aquellas promesas y declaraciones susurradas al oído... no habían sido más que mentiras.  
Cerró con fuerza los puños sintiendo que la rabia se apoderaba de ella. Por un momento se sintió demasiado enfadada como para contestar, pero luego exhaló el contenido en su pecho y estalló:  
Nunca en la vida me había acostado con ningún hasta conocerlo a él. ¡Se ha aprovechado de mí! ¡Me ha humillado! ¡¿Y pretendes que lo olvide?! –terminó de decir intentando recuperar el control sobre sí a y riendo amargamente. Supongo que toda la culpa es mía. Me imagino que esperabas más sentido común de una chica de veintiún años, ¿no? Ahora sé a qué se refería mi madre cuando me aconsejó que tuviera cuidado al venir a Londres.  
Luna se quedó mirándola atónita e incrédula. Luego cogió el tarro de las aspirinas, tomó una con un trago de café, encendió otro cigarrillo, tosió, y por fin dijo:  
¿Me estás diciendo que eras virgen? ¿A los veintiún años? ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que no había ni un solo hombre sangre caliente en ese pueblo escocés en el que vivias?  
reino lunarmusitó Serena. Y te aseguro que los oriundos de allá nunca perdonan ni olvidan una ofensa. Si alguno de mis parientes llegara a saber lo ocurrido pronto se iba a ver privado él de los medios para volver a hacerlo.  
Sí se encogió de hombros, bueno... Yo perdí mi virginidad allá por la época jurásica, más o menos. Él era el batería de un equipo de rock y... hizo una pausa y luego sonrió. Me estoy haciendo una vieja insoportable, ¿verdad? Esa historia ya te la he contado.  
Sí, Luna, ya me la has contado. Conozco todos los detalles de tus lujuriosas aventuras. Nadie puede negar que has llevado una vida muy interesante. Deberías escribir un libro algún día.  
Luna rió y las cenizas de su cigarrillo cayeron por su camisón.  
Mi querida niña, hay en esta ciudad unas cuantas personas que estarían dispuestas a pagarme con tal de que no lo hiciera. Pero ya ves, no soy escritora aseguró observándola a través del humo. Lo siento mucho por ti. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría prevenido contra él. Todo el mundo en Londres conoce la reputación de Darien Shields. Yo me lo he encontrado alguna vez en esas fiestas típicas de Chelsea, pero por supuesto nunca me ha prestado atención.  
Serena seguía sin poder creerlo. Sus ojos azules miraban suplicantes a Luna. Siempre cabía la esperanza, reflexionaba para sí misma implorante, ¿no era cierto?  
-Pero... pero... ¿estás segura de lo que dices, Luna? ¿Es tan malo como... como dices? Me cuesta creerlo. Parecía tan sincero...  
Luna escrutó la expresión de Serena detalladamente, luego suspiró y dijo en voz baja:  
Soy tonta. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad? Serena asintió: Amor a primera vista, todo un flechazo como los de antaño. Creía que ya no se llevaban, pero veo que me equivoco. Ahora sé por qué eras virgen a los veintiún años. Tus principios morales te impiden disfrutar del sexo por puro placer. Primero tenías que enamorarte. Y por supuesto tenías que asegurarte de que él también lo estaba Serena se sintió demasiado cohibida como para responder. Luna asintió. Me temo que tu señor Shields es tan malo como lo pintan. No hay fiesta ni acontecimiento social al que no asista con alguna jovencita colgada del brazo. Y nunca lleva a la misma dos veces seguidas. Incluso me han contado que, a pesar de todo, no deja de mirar a las otras con esos ojos zafiros suyos de tiburón. Supongo que busca a la siguiente víctima. Es un mujeriego de la peor calaña, un completo libertino aseguró observando la reacción de Serena para luego encogerse de hombros y murmurar: Siento no haber estado aquí para avisarte.  
No importa. Necesitabas esos días de vacaciones sacudió la cabeza. Soy yo quien debería saber cuidar de mí misma.  
Bueno, no te culpes la consoló Luna. De joven a mí me habría pasado lo mismo. Posiblemente Darien es el peor azote de Londres desde la Peste, y hay que reconocer que es tremendamente atractivo. Lo llaman el Golden Shields, y no sólo por su dinero. Golden Shields era el nombre del barco de Sir Francis Drake, el pirata más conocido del mundo entero. En West End se dice que o bien lo hace por una apuesta o bien está tratando de averiguar a cuántas mujeres puede seducir en un solo año. Debe de estar intentando conseguir un récord. Yo creo que deberían aniquilarlo para que las mujeres pudieran pasear tranquilas por la calle.  
-Bueno, en ese caso cometió un error cuando me incluyó a mí en su lista murmuró Serena agarrando el periódico y mirando de nuevo la foto. Sólo con mirarlo se sentía llena de rabia. ¡A Cardini! Allí es a donde me llevó la noche en que... ocurrió.  
Lleva a cenar allí a todas sus víctimas contestó Luna con naturalidad. Es su restaurante favorito. Tiene una mesa reservada permanentemente, y Zafiro, el camarero jefe, tiene órdenes de ahuyentar a cualquier intruso que se acerque.  
Serena se quedó mirando a la chica que aparecía en la foto. Era una esbelta rcolorina. Lo agarraba del brazo y lo miraba con adoración.  
Estoy segura de que he visto a esta chica en alguna parte. Su rostro me resulta familiar.  
Seguro, es una de tantas, la típica chica de Chelsea contestó Luna desdeñosa, de esas que van a la tienda con traje sastre y pañuelo de seda. Tienen aspecto de ejecutivas, pero apuesto a que ninguna sería capaz de mantener un empleo. No me da ninguna lástima.  
Bueno, pues a mí sí replicó Serena. Ninguna chica merece que la traten de ese modo. Todos tenemos sentimientos, ¿no crees? No somos juguetes, no nos han puesto en el mundo para satisfacer los deseos lujuriosos de nadie. Ese hombre no es más que un degenerado y un inmoral. Se merece un escarmiento. Y si alguna vez se me brinda la oportunidad yo misma seré la mano de la venganza.  
¡Vaya...! musitó Luna elevando las cejas. Vosotros los escoceses utilizáis un lenguaje bíblico espectacular.  
Serena se avergonzó de sus palabras y sonrió cohibida.  
Bueno, es que iba a misa los domingos a escuchar al padre Hino echar fuego desde el púlpito. Si él supiera lo que he hecho me lo haría expiar.  
Yo, en cambio, nunca dejé que la conciencia me atormentara replicó Luna alegre. Sin duda existe un lugar especial en el infierno para pecadoras como yo, pero mientras tanto... Bueno, durante aquellos años disolutos fui inteligente y me hice con este precioso apartamento, con la boutique de Chelsea y con unas cuantas acciones. Nunca encontré a ningún hombre con el que deseara compartir el resto de mi vida, pero eso no me impidió disfrutar de ellos. Sin embargo tampoco nunca me he hecho enemigos, no conscientemente, al menos. La mayor parte de esos hombres ahora son mis amigos, y aún me invitan a fiestas de sociedad.  
No me importa el tipo de vida que hayas llevado, Luna contestó Serena mirándola con afecto. Para mí siempre serás un ángel. Antes de conocerte estaba desesperada, hundida y a punto de volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero luego todo cambió. Me ofreciste un empleo e incluso un lugar para vivir. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.  
Bueno, tú eres una persona honesta y sincera, y eso no es muy corriente en Londres en estos días. Hay que andarse con pies de plomo.  
Ya, lo sé murmuró Serena. Eso es precisamente lo que yo no he hecho.  
¡Vamos, venga! ¡No es el fin del mundo! Te han roto el corazón y todo te parece vacío, pero lo superarás. Eres joven, aprendes rápidamente. Acepta mi consejo, olvídalo todo y sigue adelante con tu vida.  
Serena bajó los ojos. No quería herir a Luna, pero ella era incapaz de comprender. En el lugar del que provenía aquél era un asunto de honor familiar, por no mencionar el orgullo y el respeto hacia uno mismo. Darien Shields había pisoteado y arrastrado esos valores por el barro, y tenía que pagarlo. No sabía cómo, pero lo conseguiría. Haría que ese hombre se arrepintiera de haberle puesto la mano encima. Luna volvió a alcanzar el frasco de las aspirinas. Serena se levantó de la silla.  
Ayer noche llegaste tarde, tienes resaca. Sé que hoy pensabas hacer inventario en la tienda, pero puedo hacerlo yo sola. ¿Por qué no te quedas en la cama y descansas?  
Eres muy amable, querida la miró agradecida. Me temo que ya no aguanto tanto como antes. Pasaré el día descansando. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto recargue mis baterías, volveré a la carga.  
Serena recogió las tazas del desayuno y luego el resto del salón. Satisfecha del trabajo, miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Cuando Luna le ofreció una habitación de alquiler por sólo una pequeña cantidad simbólica no esperaba que se tratara de un apartamento tan magnífico. Luna tenía estilo y buen gusto. Los muebles eran de época y la casa estaba llena de alfombras. Unas puertas correderas comunicaban el salón y la terraza, ofreciendo una hermosa vista sobre el río.  
Miró por un momento el puente de Chelsea y sintió nostalgia del mar y de las grandiosas montañas de reino lunar. Luego respiró hondo. Sólo los perdedores se permitían a sí mismos hundirse en la propia compasión y en la tristeza por el pasado.  
Ella había estado a punto de sucumbir. Durante sus primeras semanas en Londres, había vagado de un empleo a otro y de una pensión en otra, quedándose pronto sin ahorros. Sólo las palabras de la anciana adivinadora Circonia, que le había dicho que encontraría a una amiga, la habían animado a seguir.  
Por supuesto Circonia le había dicho también que conocería a un hombre joven y rico, pero, había olvidado mencionar que no sería más que un canalla lascivo y mentiroso. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera hecho, quizá no lo hubiera tomado muy en serio. Todo parecía muy lejano ya, a pesar de que no habían pasado más que un par de meses desde que se marchó de Reino lunar.  
Mucha gente de Reino lunar hubiera preferido caminar descalzo sobre cristales antes que entrar en casa de circonia, allá en lo alto de la montaña. Serena, en cambio, ni siquiera estaba nerviosa.  
Los ancianos, incluso su madre, hablaban siempre de ella entre susurros y después de mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no andaba cerca. Circonia era la séptima hija de una séptima hija, así que a nadie le sorprendió que poseyera un "don". Era vidente, tenía visiones del futuro. En realidad aquello tampoco resultaba extraño en una cultura en la que convivían en paz el mito romántico y la leyenda con la televisión vía satélite y los hornos microondas. Sin embargo se decía que Circonia podía leer en el corazón y en los ojos de aquellos que se le acercaban. Naturalmente aquello provocaba recelos. Todo el mundo tenía algún pequeño secreto que guardar, así que la evitaban siempre que podían.  
Pero nada de eso asustaba a Serena. Circonia nunca había hecho el menor daño a nadie, y eso era más de lo que podía decirse de muchos otros. Un día, de vuelta de la oficina de correos, la vio cargando con bolsas de la compra y enseguida se acercó a ella para ofrecerle ayuda. Una vez a las puertas de su casa hubiera sido una descortesía negarse a aceptar la invitación de entrar a tomar una taza de té. Circonia se quitó el chal y sonrió agradecida.  
Deja las bolsas ahí, Serena. Ponte cómoda mientras yo voy a la cocina.  
Serena se sentó frente a una mesa de pino y anduvo a su alrededor llena de curiosidad. Desde la ventana del diminuto salón se veía todo el puerto, vacío excepto por unas gaviotas que esperaban pacientemente a que llegara algún barco del mar. Hacia el sur se veían los picos de Skye sobre el horizonte.  
El salón le resultó extraño. Estaba limpio, ordenado y bien cuidado, pero era todo terriblemente viejo, de los años veinte o treinta. Era como volver a un tiempo pasado. Serena recordó las historias que se contaban sobre Circonia. Se decía que provenía de una de las islas, que había llegado a puerto sola en una barca saliendo de entre las brumas de la mañana con su cabello negro, que por aquel entonces sólo contaba diecisiete años, que se había enamorado de un joven pescador del pueblo y que en un mes se había casado con él.  
Pero ocurrió una tragedia. Dos días después de la boda, el barco en el que navegaba su marido se hundió en una tormenta. Nadie sobrevivió. Desde ese momento ella vivió sola y se decía que pasaba el tiempo mirando por la ventana y esperando el retorno de su amado.  
Era una historia que siempre la conmovía, pero también la hacía preguntarse... Si Circonia tenía realmente ese don, ¿por qué no había avisado a su marido y a los otros pescadores para que no salieran a navegar? Quizá, se dijo, fuera precisamente ese doloroso trauma lo que había despertado sus poderes dormidos.  
Una vez más, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Era ese el aspecto original de la casa, la forma en que ella la decoró cuando entró por primera vez? Nada parecía haber cambiado... el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Todo continuaba igual. ¿Como en un santuario, quizá?, se preguntó.  
De pronto recordó algo. Tendría unos ocho años cuando ocurrió. Había un montón de niños jugando en el puerto. kelvin Reid tenía un tirachinas y disparaba sobre las gaviotas. Entonces Circonia gritó:  
Kelvin Reid... ¿Es que no sabes en las gaviotas mora el alma de los pescadores muertos en el mar que esperan volver a nacer?  
Era una idea que le hubiera resultado extraña a cualquier niño. Kelvin no volvió a disparar nunca jamás.  
Circonia entró en el salón con una bandeja y Serena se puso en pie.  
¿Puedo ayudarte?  
Ya me has ayudado bastante sonrió. Todavía puedo cuidar de mis invitados, no soy tan anciana.  
Serena sonrió y observó en silencio a Circonia mientras servía el té. Sus manos estaban hinchadas. Padecía de artritis. ¿Cuántos años tendría en realidad?, se preguntó. Al menos setenta y cinco, pensó. Su rostro estaba arrugado, y sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, se notaba que tenía algo así como una fuerza en su interior.  
Bien dijo Circonia sentándose en una silla frente a ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Serena. Eres toda una mujer. Tienes veintiún años, ¿no?  
Sí, desde hace un mes.  
Siempre fuiste una niña muy guapa asintió sonriendo, pero ahora que eres una jovencita eres aún más hermosa. Tienes los ojos azul cielo de tu madre y el pelo rubio de tu padre. Eres toda una Winston, de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué tal están tus padres?  
Ah, muy bien, Circonia. Como todos, viven esperando a ver si mejora la pesca y se gana algo más de dinero.  
Lo sé, lo sé suspiró Circonia mirando por la ventana. Son tiempos duros, desde luego. Se sentirán muy tristes cuando te vayas.  
Serena parpadeó atónita con la taza a medio camino entre el plato y los labios. No le había contado a nadie sus pensamientos, la frustración y la ansiedad que sentía. De hecho había sido precisamente esa misma mañana cuando, mientras hacía cola en la oficina de correos, había decidido marcharse de Reino lunar a probar suerte en el sur.  
¿Cómo... cómo lo has sabido?  
Digamos que me lo he imaginado. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que una chica como tú no puede pasarse la vida en un lugar como éste, esperando a ver si llegan tiempos mejores. Todos los que tienen un mínimo de ambición se marchan al sur en busca de una oportunidad.  
Es verdad. En Reino lunar apenas hay trabajo para nadie.  
Ni oportunidades de encontrar marido añadió Circonia inocente.  
Una vez más, Serena se sorprendió. Se sintió cohibida y rió tapándose la boca.  
-No había pensado en ello.  
¿No? preguntó Circonia observándola divertida, si tú lo dices. Hay por ahí un joven rico y guapo esperando a enamorarse de una chica como tú.  
No me tomes el pelo. No me hace falta que sea rico... ni guapo, siquiera. Me basta con que tenga buen corazón, bonitos dientes y sentido del humor.  
Bueno... estoy segura de que sí. ¿Así que a dónde has pensado ir?  
-No estoy segura aún, a Edimburgo o a Glasgow, supongo. No están muy lejos, así podré venir a ver a mis padres a menudo.  
Lo que buscas está en Londres, y además, estarás demasiado ocupada como para sentir nostalgia de volver.  
¡Londres! exclamó Serena abriendo mucho los ojos y vacilando. Eso sí que estaba al sur, era casi como el fin del mundo, pensó. Sin embargo Circonia parecía muy segura. ¿Y por qué Londres? No conozco a nadie allí.  
Malacayte puede llevarte a Inverness la próxima vez que lleve una carga de pescado. Desde allí puedes tomar el tren directo a Londres esa misma noche y llegar a la mañana siguiente.  
Si Circonia veía algo de su futuro, callaba. Serena vaciló.  
No... no sé.. tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, pero según dicen es una ciudad muy cara.  
Circonia cerró los ojos un momento, como sumida en grandes cavilaciones. Luego los abrió y dijo en tono de confidencia:  
Te las arreglarás. Al principio lo pasarás mal, pero ningún Winston que se deja amedrentar ante ningún desafío. Conocerás a alguien, será una buena amiga. Ella te ayudará.  
¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso de que al principio lo pasaré mal? preguntó suspicaz frunciendo el ceño.  
Circonia se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mano.  
Me refiero a que nunca es fácil cuando te encuentras de pronto en un lugar desconocido, entre gente desconocida volvió a mirar por la ventana, distante. Recuerdo cómo me sentí yo cuando llegué aquí por primera vez.  
Serena se preguntó si debía tomarse aquellas palabras muy en serio. Circonia era una anciana encantadora, pero un poco excéntrica. Quizá no debía darle mayor importancia.  
Bueno, quizá tengas razón. Tampoco sería razonable esperar encontrarse con un lecho de rosas nada más llegar contestó terminando su té y poniéndose en pie. Puede que vaya a Londres, y si me encuentro a ese maravilloso hombre que dices, te escribiré para contártelo.  
No va a hacer falta, Serena sonrió extrañamente. Yo lo sabré. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa y les des la noticia a tus padres.  
Serena esperó a después de la cena para hacerlo. De pronto, un silencio llenó la habitación, en la que sólo se oía el tic tac del reloj sobre la chimenea. Sus padres la miraban silenciosos. Serena suspiró.  
No debería sorprenderos tanto al fin al cabo.  
Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro con resignación. Luego, su padre asintió:  
Bueno, no se puede decir que haya sido un verdadera sorpresa contestó jugando con su pipa y aclarándose la garganta. ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?  
A Londres.  
¡A Londres! exclamó su madre horrorizada. ¡Pero eso está muy lejos! Dile que no se vaya le suplicó a su marido. Tú eres su padre. ¡No es más que una niña!  
Soy adulta, mamá le recordó Serena.  
Apenas. Por lo que a mí respecta sigues siendo una niña.  
¿Sí? sonrió Serena. ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando te casaste con papá? Apuesto a que la abuela dijo exactamente lo mismo de ti.  
Tiene razón, serenety. Tenías dieciocho años, y eras una novia preciosa aseguró su padre mirándola. No te preocupes, cariño. Tu madre no está segura de que estés preparada para ir a un lugar como Londres, pero lo que yo me pregunto es si Londres está preparado para recibirte a ti.  
Según dicen, Londres es una ciudad horrible continuó su madre. Está llena de gánsters y de drogas. Allí toda precaución es poca. Tú has nacido en Reino lunar, aquí están tu familia y tus amigos. Te perderás en un sitio como ése.  
Sí, y todos mis amigos se embarcan en la misma barca que yo replicó Serena. Aquí no hay trabajo. Ya he sido una carga para vosotros durante bastante tiempo. Ahora debo arreglármelas yo sola, no puedo dejar que sigáis manteniéndome para siempre sonrió mirándolos a los dos. Además no quiero acabar siendo una vieja solterona. Supongo que querréis tener nietos, ¿no?  
Desde luego... contestó su madre, pero yo siempre pensé que Seiya kou y tú...  
Serena dejó escapar un bufido como mostrando su opinión.  
Bueno intervino su padre, no hay ningún muchacho de aquí que me guste para yerno. Todos se han marchado. En Reino lunar no hay futuro hoy en día. La pesca está cada vez peor. Todos se han marchado a trabajar fuera.  
Es cierto suspiró su madre. He oído decir que quieren vender el Harbour Hotel, así de mal van las cosas comentó mirando a Serena con tristeza. Además, no serviría de nada que intentara hacerte cambiar de opinión, eres igual que tu padre. Los Winston siempre han sido unos cabezotas.  
Serena la besó en la mejilla y luego la abrazó:  
Por eso es por lo que te casaste con uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Espero tener tanta suerte como tú. Circonia está segura.  
¿Y cuándo has visto tú a Circonia? preguntó su madre. ¿Es ella la que te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?  
¡Oh, no! Sólo la ayudé a llevar las bolsas de la compra esta mañana, y cuando llegamos a su casa, me invitó a tomar el té.  
De repente se hizo el silencio.  
¿Y entraste?  
Sí, pero de todos modos yo ya me había hecho a la idea de marcharme, y te aseguro que no se lo había contado a nadie. Sin embargo ella lo sabía.  
Bueno... dijo su padre, ésa es Circonia. No ocurre nada sin que ella lo sepa.  
Sí, tiene un sexto sentido susurró su madre respetuosa. No es de extrañar que el pobre párroco se dé a la bebida cada vez que la ve. ¿Y cómo es su casa?  
Pues... es todo muy antiguo, pero está limpio. Y no tiene ningún gato negro ni ninguna bola de cristal, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.  
¡Oh! exclamó su madre en cierto modo defraudada. ¿Pero qué te dijo?  
Sólo me dijo que no tenía de que preocuparme, que yo era una Winston y que los Winston siempre han sabido cuidar de sí mismos.  
¿Y eso es todo? volvió a preguntar su madre defraudada otra vez.  
¿No es suficiente? preguntó Serena evadiendo diplomáticamente la pregunta. ¿No dices tú siempre que tiene un don y que se puede confiar en ella?  
-A mí me basta, desde luego aseguró su padre con firmeza haciendo un gesto ante lo inevitable. Haremos una fiesta de despedida en el bar del hotel la noche antes de tu marcha.  
Bueno... sonrió cansada su madre, tienes razón. Siempre supe que algún día te marcharías. Pero vendrás a visitarnos, ¿verdad?  
Por supuesto, mamá contestó besándolos y abrazándolos a los dos.  
Serena se dio la vuelta antes de que sus padres pudieran ver las lágrimas que coman por sus mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los rw (los agradecimiento van abajo), consejos, los alertas y favoritos. Cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia son bien recibidas. Mi idea es actualizar una vez a la semana, la historia consta de 10 capítulos pero esto puede variar ya que algunos capítulos son muy largos.

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran __Naoko®__ y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando el piso estuvo limpio, Serena llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Luna. Estaba dormida, así que cerró con cuidado para no despertarla, se puso el abrigo y salió. La boutique estaba a sólo diez minutos de camino. Era domingo, de modo que se vistió con vaqueros y un jersey de algodón.

A pesar del dolor de su corazón, la expresión de su semblante seguía siendo risueña mientras saludaba a los conocidos con los que se iba encontrando. Al llegar a la tienda se hizo una taza de café y, luego, comenzó a hacer el inventario.

Aquella sonrisa y el pretendido buen humor no eran más que una fachada. Una vez sola, la máscara desapareció. En sus ojos y en su boca se reflejaron la tristeza y la amargura. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto comprendió que sería incapaz. En cualquier otro momento habría hecho el inventario en media hora, pero aquella mañana le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Su mente simplemente no estaba preparada, estaba demasiado preocupada con oscuros pensamientos sobre venganzas y engaño.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de aquel demonio sin corazón?, se preguntó. Se decía que los Winston podían cuidar de sí mismos, pero era evidente que uno de ellos no. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese rendido tan fácilmente? Quizá, se dijo, tras su máscara orgullosa no había más que una simplona chica escocesa de montaña, una campesina que aún seguía creyendo en las historias que se contaban en su pueblo sobre amantes secretos y ancianas que adivinaban el futuro. ¿Es que acaso había querido creer que Darien Shields era el hombre con el que estaba destinada a casarse? ¿Era ella misma su peor enemigo?, se preguntó.

El arma del destino que había hecho que se conocieran había sido un adolescente patinando sobre ruedas y provocando el caos en la acera. Los paseantes habían titubeado y se habían echado a los lados para evitarlo. Serena lo había conseguido justo a tiempo, pero había chocado con un extraño que salía en ese momento de una oficina inmobiliaria.

¡Ooops! exclamó apenas sin aliento. Lo... lo siento.  
El extraño la sujetaba con los brazos para evitar que se cayera mientras ella tartamudeaba aquella disculpa. Sólo llegaba a ver el nudo de su corbata.  
Pues yo no contestó una voz profunda y cálida que pareció resonar dentro de ella. Encantado de conocerte. Este es mi día de suerte. Puedes caer en mis brazos todas las veces que quieras.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que le bastaba con sus piernas para sostenerse en pie, pero levantó la cabeza y cambió de opinión. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que aquel hombre era excepcionalmente guapo. Bajo sus cejas negras, levemente inclinadas en un gesto de ironía, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, como el zafiro y luminoso sorprendente, y su mirada era viva y observadora. Era un rostro que evocaba de inmediato fantasías sobre encuentros románticos bajo el cielo estrellado de lejanos desiertos. Un rostro que haría vibrar el corazón de cualquier mujer.  
¿Te has hecho daño? preguntó con aire de preocupación.

El timbre de su voz la hacía estremecerse, pero consiguió sacudir la cabeza en una negativa. Podía oler su fragancia personal, el refrescante olor de su loción de afeitar...

El ruido del tráfico resonó en sus oídos, siendo consciente entonces del resto de la gente, que se apresuraba a subir al autobús de vuelta a casa. Estaba a solas con él en medio del silencio, atónita y muda. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de ella. Tenía la boca seca.  
Con un poco de suerte, ese chico se partirá una pierna antes de provocar un accidente dijo él.  
Sí consiguió contestar ella al fin sin aliento. Sí, no... no es muy seguro andar por las calles en estos días. Algunas personas no tienen la menor consideración, ¿no es cierto?

Aquella había sido una observación brillante, reflexionó Serena irónica. ¿Por qué no habría dicho algo inteligente, algo interesante?, se preguntó. Le resultaba difícil hacer comentarios sofisticados cuando estaba tan nerviosa. Él aún no la había soltado.  
Pareces un poco agitada, y estás muy pálida observó él. Lo que necesitas es un brandy. Vamos.  
Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar palabra. Se dejó llevar hasta el bar más cercano, a sólo unos metros. Aquel hombre la agarraba con amabilidad, pero también con firmeza. Sólo al verse sentada frente a una mesa en un rincón consiguió decir algo tartamudeando y delatando su estado de nervios:  
No .... no me gusta el brandy. Y la verdad es que no creo que...  
¿Un whisky, entonces? Insisto en que tomes una copa la miró paternal. Por razones médicas.  
Serena sonrió débilmente. Se sentía abrumada por el encanto y la fuerza de su personalidad.  
Bueno, está bien, un whisky pequeño. Glenlivet... y un poco de agua mineral, por favor.

Eso era lo que pedían siempre los turistas ingleses en el bar del puerto de Reino lunar. A los vecinos les hacía gracia que siempre pidieran todos lo mismo. Así que, se dijo, debía de ser muy sofisticado.  
El extraño llamó a un camarero, pidió las bebidas y luego se sentó frente a ella. Entonces se presentó y le ofreció su mano:  
Me llamo Darien Shields. ¿Y tú?  
Serena Winston murmuró ella cortés tomando su mano fría y firme.  
Serena repitió él como para sí mismo son-. Es un nombre muy bonito. Te va muy bien.

Era perfectamente consciente de la forma en que sus ojos la observaban. Sin embargo un hombre como él nunca se habría fijado en una chica como ella, pensó, si no hubiera sido por la elegancia y el estilo que le confería la ropa de la tienda de Luna. Ésta se la había dado invistiendo en que no era por generosidad, sino por cuestiones de imagen de la tienda. Llevaba una chaqueta de color gris perla y una blusa de seda. Se había arreglado el pelo con estilo, de modo que cayera suelto por los hombros.

Aquellos ojos continuaban escrutándola en silencio. A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más cohibida. El sentido común parecía haberla abandonado, y de pronto la pierna derecha comenzó a temblarle nerviosa. Dios mío, qué impresión le estaría causando, pensó desesperada. Cualquier colegiala lo habría hecho mejor.  
Se... se está muy bien aquí, ¿verdad? -comentó ella intentando darle conversación. Paso por delante de este bar todos los días, pero nunca había entrado.  
Si aquél era el comentario más inteligente que podía hacer, se dijo, más valía que mantuviera la boca cerrada.  
El levantó una ceja con interés:  
¿Vives aquí, en Chelsea?  
Sí, en Palmerston Court. Está a sólo unos minutos.  
Lo conozco asintió. Es una zona de lujo. Yo también he estado pensando en comprarme un piso aquí. ¿Me lo recomendarías como inversión?  
Serena comenzaba a recuperar lentamente el sentido común. ¿Sería posible que aquel atractivo hombre se interesara por ella?, se preguntó. Era increíble, pero... Recordó la escena sucedida minutos antes, en el momento de conocerlo. Ella iba de camino a casa, pensando en sus cosas, y de pronto se había visto arrojada en sus brazos. Era una forma poco frecuente de comenzar una relación, no obstante, se dijo, cosas más raras ocurrían. Él podría haber sonreído cortés y seguir su camino sin decir palabra, pero no había sido asi. La había abrazado, la había llevado a un bar a tomar una copa, le había preguntado su nombre, e incluso le había hecho un cumplido. Y además le preguntaba su opinión. Desde luego no cabía duda; ése era el hombre de su destino. Si aquello no era amor a primera vista, ¿por qué se sentía como si estuviera flotando?, se preguntó. Darien seguía esperando su respuesta, así que sonrió y dijo:  
Yo no sé mucho sobre temas inmobiliarios, sería mejor que le preguntara usted a un experto.  
Hoy en día ya no hay expertos inmobiliarios sonrió. Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es preguntar a la gente que vive en la zona. Quizá podrías enseñármela tú. ¿Compartes el piso o... vives con tus padres?  
Mis padres viven en Escocia contestó ella aprisa añadiendo luego a la defensiva: Ya soy mayorcita para cuidar de mí misma.  
Estoy seguro de que sí, Serena sonrió divertido. Admiro tu sentido de la independencia. Así que vives sola en Londres, ¿no es así?  
Luna estaba de vacaciones en ese preciso momento, así que en cierto sentido, aunque sólo fuera temporalmente, era cierto que lo estaba. Algo en su interior la impulsaba a aparentar aquella imagen de independencia y madurez, a no hablar de Luna. No obstante, antes de que tuviera que mentir, llegó el camarero con las bebidas. Serena echó agua mineral al vaso de whisky mientras él seguía observándola atento.  
Estoy agradablemente impresionado de ver que no has pedido uno de esos cócteles con sombrillita. Has pedido nada menos que un whisky. Eres toda una dama, y muy inteligente, no cabe duda.  
Aquel cumplido la ruborizó. Él sabía decir palabras bonitas... y las decía con sinceridad. Ella era una dama, y una dama inteligente, nada menos. Sus dientes eran muy blancos, observó Serena mientras él sonreía. Seguro que tenía novia. Elevó el vaso procurando olvidarlo y bebió un trago más largo de lo que en principio había pretendido. Enseguida se le subió a la cabeza. Al menos el agua apagaba el fuego que sentía en su interior evitando un ataque de tos.  
¿Tienes muchos amigos en Chelsea? preguntó él con naturalidad. Seguro que una chica tan guapa como tú tiene un novio o dos.  
Oh, no aseguró ella aprisa, quizá demasiado aprisa, pensó. Luego hizo una pausa y asumió un aire de indiferencia. Al menos ninguno sobre el que escribir en mis cartas a casa.  
¿Así que no hay ningún chico especial en tu vida?  
En realidad no contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo que su corazón latía veloz dentro del pecho.  
Londres puede ser una ciudad muy solitaria comentó él. Seguro que tienes amigos, ¿verdad?  
Serena no quería que él pensara que llevaba una vida aburrida, así que mintió:  
Bueno, tengo amigos y voy a las fiestas de Chelsea, siempre hay algo que hacer.

Darien asintió satisfecho de la respuesta, pero de pronto miró el reloj de oro de su muñeca y ella se sintió defraudada. Él terminaría la bebida, le daría cualquier excusa y se marcharía. Y nunca más volvería a verlo, se dijo. ¿Acaso había dicho algo incorrecto? ¿O era que se había dado cuenta de que mentía, aunque hubiera sido sólo un poco? ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer en una situación como aquélla?, se preguntó desesperada. ¿Aguantarse y dejarlo marchar? ¿Consolarse pensando que a fin de cuentas él no era el hombre adecuado para ella? Quizá el destino le tenía reservado otro hombre, pero era una lástima, se dijo, porque aquél le gustaba. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se conocían era una tontería pensar que estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, ¿cómo explicarse entonces el sentimiento que la embargaba?  
El seguía observándola con aquella mirada penetrante y crítica, y de pronto preguntó:  
¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, Serena?  
Sí, estoy bien, gracias.  
Bueno, me alegro de oírlo suspiró. Me encantaría quedarme aquí charlando contigo, pero me temo que debo marcharme. Dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo que ver a un cliente.  
Lo sabía. Sabía que era demasiado bueno como para que fuera cierto. No obstante Serena consiguió esbozar un sonrisa y contestó:  
Por favor, no deje usted que le retenga. Le estoy muy agradecida, señor shields  
Bien, en ese caso entonces quizá quieras mostrarme tu agradecimiento cenando conmigo esta noche.  
Serena dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo estúpidamente por un momento. Luego, levantó la vista para ver si él hablaba en serio.  
¿Esta... esta noche?  
Para ser exactos dentro de dos horas contestó él amable. Pero si te parece demasiado precipitado o tienes otra cita podemos dejarlo para otro día.  
¡No! se apresuró Serena a contestar. Quiero decir... estoy segura de que podré arreglarlo.  
Bien sonrió con aquellos labios arrebatadores. Hoy he tenido un día duro, cenar contigo me resarcirá.  
Serena sintió de pronto que su mente comenzaba a girar como un torbellino haciéndose preguntas. ¿Qué se pondría para salir con él? ¿Tenía algo que pudiera considerarse apropiado para la ocasión?  
Te dejaré elegir el restaurante añadió galante. La verdad es que yo siempre ceno en Cardini, pero quizá prefieras uno francés... o italiano.  
Cardini está bien, señor Shields.  
No tenía ni idea dónde estaba Cardini, pero si un hombre de su estilo y elegancia cenaba allí con regularidad, tenía que ser un restaurante de primera categoría. Probablemente, él llevara traje y corbata, y Dios sabría qué iba a ponerse ella, pero ya encontraría algo. Darien volvió a sonreír.  
Bien, entonces no vuelvas a llamarme señor Shields. Llámame Darien.  
Serena sonrió en respuesta. Estaba muy ruborizada y nerviosa, pero esperaba que él no lo notara.  
Muy bien... Darien él volvió a mirar el reloj, así que Serena se bebió el whisky deprisa y añadió: Yo también tengo que marcharme.  
Darien la escoltó hasta la puerta de salida tomándola del brazo. A1 llegar hizo una pausa y dijo:  
Te mandaré un coche a recogerte a las siete y media. ¿Te parece bien?  
Sí... contestó con voz ronca a causa de la excitación. Le diré al portero que esté atento.  
Darien volvió a sonreír, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ella lo observó. Se quedó allí inmóvil, incapaz de creer en lo que acababa de suceder. Algo tenía que salir mal, se dijo. Seguramente él cambiaría de opinión. Se sentaría vestida a esperarlo y el coche nunca llegaría.  
Aunque a lo mejor no, recapacitó. Quizá mandara el coche. En tal caso más valía que se arreglara. ¿Pero qué podría ponerse?, se preguntó.

Entonces se le ocurrió volver a la tienda. Se dijo a sí misma que Luna lo comprendería. Entró en el rincón donde guardaban la ropa rechazada por tener algún defecto y encontró lo que buscaba. Sujetó el vestido y se preguntó si se atrevería a ponérselo. Tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa. El vestido no tenía tirantes, era de seda china de color verde pálido y llevaba una etiqueta con el nombre del diseñador y el precio. Por ese dinero se podía comprar incluso un buen coche de segunda mano, pensó.  
Para cualquiera que no se fijara mucho aquel vestido era toda una sublime creación. Tenía aspecto de caro. Sin embargo para Luna, que con su vista de águila veía cualquier pequeña imperfección, ese vestido no valía nada. En casos como aquél, Luna se ponía en contacto con el proveedor, que invariablemente le recomendaba que se deshiciera de él como mejor le pareciera. Luna por lo general solía regalarlos a las tiendas de segunda mano de East End. Era gracioso pensar que alguna pobre y respetable anciana pudiera ir a trabajar con un abrigo de quinientas libras que había comprado por nada.

Serena encontró una estola de seda que hacía juego con el vestido, la dobló y salió de la tienda aprisa para volver a casa.

El telefonillo sonó a las siete y media en punto. Contestó apenas sin aliento y luego corrió a la ventana. Una enorme limusina negra estaba parada frente a la puerta. Entonces, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse, aprovechó la última ocasión para mirarse al espejo.

Al hacerlo la primera vez que se probaba el vestido se había sentido desesperada. Nunca se atrevería a salir a la calle de ese modo, se dijo entonces. No podía llevar sujetador, aunque realmente eso era lo de menos. El vestido le sentaba bien, pero dejaba demasiado al descubierto. No obstante el efecto era espectacular. Estuvo dando vueltas de un lado para otro y finalmente fue haciéndose a la idea.  
Antes de salir, se puso la estola y un abrigo que tomó prestado de Luna. Tomó el ascensor y bajó al vestíbulo donde Charlie, el portero, la miró dos veces antes de sonreír y desearle una buena noche.

Dentro del coche, en la oscuridad, estuvo mirándose vanidosamente en el espejo. Aunque no llevaba maquillaje sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Sólo se había pintado los labios. Estaba muy nerviosa, y ruborizada.

Tenía que relajarse, reflexionó. Tenía que intentar mostrarse elegante y sofisticada, como las mujeres que iban a comprar a la tienda. Ellas hablaban como arrastrando las palabras, llamaban «cariño» a todo el mundo y... bueno, quizá no hiciera falta ir tan lejos, sólo imitar su «estilo». ¿Lo conseguiría?, se preguntó, ¿o lo estropearía todo? ¿Estaría toda la noche atemorizada y sin decir palabra mientras él se aburría mortalmente de ella?

Serena hizo un gesto de burla ante su propia imagen en el espejo, y luego sintió como un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si Circonia estuviera susurrándole algo al oído: «Nunca he conocido a ningún Winston que se amedrante ante un desafío», escuchó. Parpadeó y respiró hondo. Estaba comenzando a escuchar voces en su cabeza. Sólo faltaba eso. Pero Circonia tenía razón, pensó. Aquél era un desafío, y lo consiguiera o no, iba a poner todo de su parte.  
El tráfico en West End era caótico, como siempre, pero la limusina llegó enseguida al restaurante. El chófer le abrió la puerta y el portero se acercó quitándose la gorra.  
¿Es usted la señorita Winston?  
Sí.  
El señor Shields la está esperando.  
La guió hasta el vestíbulo, donde la encargada del guardarropa le guardó el abrigo y la estola, y luego entró en el restaurante, donde un camarero la escoltó hasta una mesa en un rincón reservado.  
Mientras miraba a su alrededor se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aquel lugar, tan silencioso, refinado y elegante, casi la intimidaba. Estaba decorado al estilo victoriano. Los tonos plateados brillaban a la luz de las velas, y sólo se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones y el tintineo de las botellas contra las copas de vino.

Y de pronto, él estaba allí, resplandeciente y con traje, tal y como lo había imaginado, poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa al verla llegar.  
-Serena -la miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de aprobación. ¡Estás magnífica con ese vestido!  
Gracias murmuró ella ruborizándose de inmediato. Aquella bienvenida la animó, así que se atrevió a sonreír mientras se sentaba. Me alegro de que te guste, me ha costado bastante decidir qué ponerme. Sólo al final opté por este vestido Eres una mentirosa, reflexionó. Apenas podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de decir eso. Entonces el camarero le ofreció la carta, pero ella la rechazó: Elige tú, Darien. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Darien torció la boca divertido.  
Pato a la naranja. Es la especialidad del chef el camarero se marchó después de tomar nota y él añadió: Me he tomado la libertad de pedir un buen vino antes de que llegaras, pero si te parece demasiado seco pediré otro.  
No le hubiera importado que en vez de vino hubiera pedido agua caliente del grifo, pensó mientras lo observaba servir las copas. Serena la elevó hasta los labios y dio un trago con delicadeza, saboreándolo por un momento. Luego asintió y se limpió ligeramente con la servilleta.  
Muy bueno murmuró. Justo como a mí me gusta.  
¿Pero sería posible que fuera ella la que estuviera diciendo aquello cuando era incapaz de distinguir entre un clarete y un jerez?, pensó admirada de sí misma. Trató de justificarse pensando que en el fondo no lo estaba engañando, sólo trataba de ser agradable. Después de todo tenía que mostrarse cortés, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por mostrarse interesante. Y según parecía estaba teniendo éxito. Al menos él no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
Durante la cena hubo un momento de turbación, y fue cuando él le preguntó en qué parte de Escocia vivían sus padres.  
Bueno, no creo que hayas oído hablar del pueblo contestó con naturalidad. Se llama Reino lunar. Está al oeste de Highlands. Es un lugar muy tranquilo.  
¿Y es ésa la razón por la que decidiste venir a vivir a Londres? sugirió él con una sonrisa cómplice. No tienes aspecto de ser del tipo de chicas a las que les gusta ir de caza o de pesca, no puedo imaginarte con botas y un perro labrador corriendo por la finca.

¿Finca?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Quién había dicho nada de ninguna finca? De todas formas, si él se empeñaba en creer que ella era una aristócrata escocesa, no tenía ningún inconveniente. Cuando se conocieran mejor, se reirían de ello. Después de todo, el hecho de que lo pensara sólo demostraba que ella tenía «estilo».  
Darien volvió a llenar su copa. Tenía unas manos preciosas, pensó. Bien formadas y arregladas, bonitas, y sin embargo fuertes y capaces. Llevaba un anillo de oro grueso con un rubí en el dedo meñique.  
Y había algo más en él de lo que empezaba a ser consciente: su aura de poder y autoridad, su forma relajada de conducirse. Su mera presencia parecía dominar el espacio. Al menor gesto suyo los camareros se apremiababan a servirlo. Y las mujeres no dejaban de mirarlo.

Más tarde, recordando aquella noche, Serena se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera acabado en la habitación de su hotel. Era cierto que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza, pero recordaba haber estado de acuerdo, incluso entusiasmada, cuando él le dijo que la noche aún era joven y que sería una lástima que terminara. Esas palabras le habían causado efecto, estaba por completo bajo el influjo de su poder. Se había sentido cautivada... embelesada... Y no se le había ocurrido pensar en las consecuencias.  
Sólo al encontrarse a solas en la habitación, viéndole quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata e invitándola a ella a quitarse los zapatos y a ponerse cómoda, había comenzado a dudar.  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Y de todos modos, se dijo entonces, él era un caballero. Si se ponía demasiado insistente, ella le haría comprender que no era de ese tipo de chicas, y él no insistiría. Al contrario, la respetaría.  
Darien sirvió un par de copas y apretó el botón de un mando a distancia. Las luces rebajaron su intensidad y se escuchó una suave música. Serena miró a su alrededor, se sentía impresionada por la magnificencia y el lujo de la habitación.  
¿Siempre te alojas en hoteles como éste? preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Debe de ser terriblemente caro. ¿No sería más barato si alquilaras un piso?  
Más barato sí, pero no tan conveniente contestó ofreciéndole la copa y levantando una mano para acariciar su cabello. Un hombre sólo necesita una casa cuando siente que tiene que echar raíces, Serena, y eso sólo ocurre cuando tiene la suerte de encontrar a una mujer muy especial. Una mujer con la que compartir su vida y sus sueños, con la que formar una familia.  
Sus dedos le acariciaban la nuca con suavidad. Serena temblaba y con ella el vaso.  
Bueno... seguro que la encontrarás, Darien dijo conteniendo el aliento.  
De pronto sintió que necesitaba sentarse, lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero sus manos la agarraban con un magnetismo enervante.  
Sí respiró él. Quizá ya la haya encontrado, Serena, aunque a decir verdad ya me había rendido.  
¿Sí?  
¿Por qué crees que te pregunté sobre los pisos en Palmerston Court?  
Como... como inversión, dijiste.  
Digamos sonrió ante su inocencia que en el instante en que caíste en mis brazos supe que mis sueños no habían sido en vano.

Darien le quitó el vaso de la temblorosa mano y lo dejó a un lado sobre la mesita del salón. Luego, la agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos azules, muy abiertos. Su mente no era más que un caótico revoltijo de emociones. ¿Le estaba diciendo en serio que ella era esa mujer «especial»?, se preguntó. El amor a primera vista era algo natural, pensó. Podía parecer un sueño romántico o un cuento de hadas, pero de hecho podía ocurrir. A ella le había ocurrido, así que, ¿por qué no iba a ocurrirle también a él? Aquellos ojos zafiros, limpios y luminosos, llenaban su campo de visión. Toda su sensatez había desaparecido ante el deseo de creer en aquellas palabras. La voz de Darien, de pronto, se hizo ronca, llena de deseo.  
Eres una hermosa mujer, Serena. Nunca había visto unos labios tan deseables y tentadores como los tuyos. Tienen el poder de hacer que un hombre se deje guiar sólo por el ciego impulso.

Sus brazos la atrajeron más cerca, hasta que de ponto estaba pegada a él con tal fuerza que podía sentir los latidos de su pecho, fuertes y rítmicos. Entonces su propio corazón comenzó a correr mientras él tomaba sus labios. El contacto cálido y dulce de su piel alejó todo pensamiento coherente de su mente. Se abandonó a sí misma a la excitación de aquella provocación. Un largo gemido se ahogó en su garganta mientras él le hacía abrir la boca con la lengua mostrándole una pasión hasta ese momento desconocida e inimaginable.

Aquel beso la dejó aturdida, sin aliento. Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro intentando recobrarse. El seguía abrazándola con fuerza, haciéndola prisionera, y entonces comenzó a besar y mordisquear su oreja.  
No sería un hombre susurró si no te confesara que no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que hacerte el amor, cariño. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentirme así. No puedo resistirme a tu belleza. Quiero hacerte el amor lentamente, Serena, quiero ofrecerte todo lo que hay en mí. Podemos darnos tantas cosas el uno al otro... placer, felicidad. Quiero poseerte y no dejarte marchar nunca, nunca.

Serena cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía ignorar aquel ruego apasionado, hecho de todo corazón, ignorar la promesa implícita en sus palabras? ¿Cómo podía dejar que su razón prevaleciera ante la honestidad de aquel amor, explícitamente declarado?, se preguntó.  
La elección era sencilla. Podía rechazarlo, agarrar su abrigo y huir a un lugar seguro como un conejillo tímido, o ser una persona madura y dejar que sucediera lo que todo su cuerpo le reclamaba con ardor.  
Sintió el leve tirón de la cremallera de su vestido en la espalda. Luego se deslizó por su cuerpo y cayó con un ligero susurro a sus pies. Entonces, elevó la cabeza buscando sus labios de nuevo. Estaba segura de que todo aquello estaba escrito en las estrellas.

*******************************************************************

Especial agradecimientos a :

**Lunachibatsukino**: espera y veras, en relación a darien nunca hay que juzgar el libro por su cubierta

**Yumi kamagatha****:** mil perdón, no sabes cómo me costó subir la historia y cuando la vi en internet pensé, que lata nadie la va a leer, espero que ahora me resultara.

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**: me alegro que te gustara, en relación a la venganza, es demasiado graciosa (en mi humilde opinión) y porque darien actúa así, nunca hay que juzgar el libro por su cubierta.

**Cherrie SA****:** gracias por los saludos, cariños para ti.

**Love-moon**: hola, me acuerdo de ti, gracias por el rw, estoy leyendo full house, me dio pena serena, como tan ingenua. Espero pronto saber de tu otro fic, la princesa y la doncella. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capitulo 3:**

Luna fue a la boutique a buscar a Serena para llevarla a comer, dejando sola a una ayudante durante un par de horas. La comida en el Wheatsheaf siempre era excelente, pero en aquella ocasión estuvo a punto de malograrse, al menos para Serena. La conversación de las dos mujeres de la mesa al lado la molestaba.  
... se lo devolveré, querida. Quiero decir... él sabía lo que yo quería era un Jeep. Hoy en día todo el mundo tiene un coche con tracción a las cuatro ruedas...  
-... una silueta preciosa, te lo aseguro. ¿Pero quién demonios es? ¡He oído decir que su padre no es más que...  
... sucio granjero de Essex!  
... no vale nada en la cama, pero tiene un yate magnifico en el Mediterráneo. Así que naturalmente...

Aquellos comentarios la ponían nerviosa. Si uno se quedaba en Chelsea el tiempo suficiente acababa aprendiendo a reconocer a ese tipo de mujeres. Por lo general unos veinte años, eran afectadas y pretenciosas, y se preocupaban de otra cosa en su vida vacía más que la posición social, el dinero y el sexo, por ese orden.

Cuando por fin las dos mujeres se marcharon, Camino a Luna y exclamó exasperada:  
¿Las has oído? ¡Ha sido toda una exhibición de elegancia...  
Sí, querida contestó Luna. Creo que todo el cetro las ha oído, y ahora te oyen a ti.  
Hmmm... no me importa. Me siento mucho mejor después de haberlo dicho. No vas a creerlo, Luna, pero cuando salí con Darien Shields intenté parecerme a ellas. Pensé que sólo así lo atraería. Intentaba ser elegante y sofisticada.  
Bueno, pues lo conseguiste contestó Luna fijando una mirada de reprobación en ella y suavizándola luego. Lo siento. No he debido decir eso, pero hace ya casi un mes que descubriste la verdad. A estas alturas deberías de haberlo superado.  
Serena suspiró y se quedó mirando el plato antes de contestar.  
He intentado olvidarlo... puedes pensar que es por mi falta de experiencia, si quieres, pero no puedo. Cuando... cuando me acuesto por las noches él está ahí, en la oscuridad, susurrándome esas mentiras al oído. Cuando cierro los ojos veo su rostro y su sonrisa falsa Y cuando por fin consigo dormir él sigue ahí, invadiendo mis, sueños.  
Parece que aún estás enamorada de ese canalla.  
¡Enamorada! exclamó Serena elevando la vista atónita. ¡Después de cómo me ha tratado!  
Bueno, te sorprendería saber lo estúpidas que son algunas mujeres aseguró Luna dando un largo trago de vodka con zumo de tomate. No pueden resistirse, les gusta jugar con fuego. Cuanto peor es la reputación del caballero, más atraídas se sienten. Están convencidas de que lo único que puede hacerlos cambiar es el amor de una verdadera mujer.

Serena bajó la vista y partió un trozo de pollo figurándose que era el corazón de Darién. Era gracioso, se dijo. Aún estaba enamorada de él.  
Escucha, si me has invitado a comer no creo que haya sido para escuchar mis lamentos.  
Te equivocas sonrió Luna. Ésa es exactamente la razón por la que te he invitado. Pero antes de que comencemos a hablar... rebuscó en su bolso y sacó de él un pequeño regalo. Esto es para ti, querida. Es una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento Serena la miró sorprendida y comenzó a abrir curiosa el paquete. Esta mañana he ido a ver a mi contable, y me ha dicho que las ventas han aumentado un veinte por ciento desde que trabajas para mí.  
¿Sí? Bueno, son buenas noticias, pero estoy segura de que no ha sido gracias a mí afirmó modesta. Será por esos trajes de chaqueta italianos, son preciosos. Se venden como rosquillas.  
Luna desechó la idea con un gesto de la mano y contestó:  
No seas modesta. A las clientas les gustas, querida, te he visto en acción. No las presionas y siempre te muestras agradable. Y lo más importante de todo, tienes instinto y buen gusto. Si una escoge algo que no le sienta bien, se lo dices sin miramientos rió. Sí, ya sé que muchas se van ofendidas con la cabeza alta, no están acostumbradas a que una dependienta las trate así. Pero vuelven, y con el tiempo comprenden que en nuestra tienda se antepone la reputación a las ventas.  
Bueno... si tú lo dices murmuró Serena encantada. Había desenvuelto el paquete, y al ver en él un brazalete de oro abrió mucho los ojos alborozada. ¡Es precioso! Debe de haberte costado mucho. ¡No deberías hacerme regalos así!

Tú no eres quién para decirme lo que debo hacer con mi dinero, jovencita la amonestó sonriendo. Te he comprado esa pequeñez para animarte. Últimamente no has estado muy contenta, ¿verdad?  
Bueno... supongo que no.  
Desde luego que no. Y la razón está clara Luna hizo una pausa. La miró pensativa y luego afirmó: Aquella noche debió de ser realmente memorable. Dime añadió inclinándose sobre la mesa y bajando la voz, de mujer a mujer... ¿es verdad todo lo que dicen de él?  
¿Qué dicen de él?  
¿Es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?  
Tiempo atrás una pregunta como ésa la hubiera dejado atónita, lo cual sólo demostraba lo inocentemente que había vivido en Reino lunar. Pero aquello era Londres, y la mujer que tenía enfrente era Luna. Con ella aprendía pronto.  
¿No podríamos hablar de eso en casa? preguntó en un susurro.  
No, me voy de viaje un par de días. Tomaré el vuelo a París esta noche. Un amigo mío me ha invitado a inaugurar su nueva casa. Se ha comprado una mansión.  
Serena sonrió para sí misma. Luna parecía tener un montón de viejos amigos.  
Eso suena excitante. Espero que te lo pases bien.  
Seguro, es encantador. Pero ahora contesta a mi pregunta. Del uno al diez, ¿qué puntuación le darías?  
No tengo ni la menor idea contestó tensa. Él ha sido mi primer amante, y posiblemente también sea el último, así que no tengo a nadie con quien compararlo.  
Te pido disculpas -dijo Luna tosiendo delicadamente, se me había olvidado. Digámoslo entonces de otra manera. ¿Te hizo sentir que la tierra temblaba, tal y como dicen en las novelas? No hace falta que entres en detalles.

No había forma de escapar. Cuando Luna quería algo, podía ser tan insistente como un perro de presa. Serena se ruborizó, pero consiguió mantener la calma a pesar de la pasión y de los recuerdos que la pregunta evocaban. Y el sentimiento más fuerte de todos era el de culpabilidad por haberse rendido tan fácilmente.

Aquellas caricias habían conseguido electrizarla. Sus manos habían explorado cada centímetro de su piel. Ella había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por el cálido vaivén del placer y del rapto sensual. Había sentido el anhelo de Darien, su cuerpo tenso y duro contra el de ella, y se había abrazado a él en una fiebre de deseo mientras la llevaba en brazos acunándola hasta la cama.  
La había amado lenta y exquisitamente, sin perder su propio control. Había hecho que cada uno de sus nervios se convirtiera en una llama inflamada de pasión que por fin la había penetrado. Luego, profundizo en ella cada vez más, la había llevado a un clímax le robó el aliento y el corazón. Serena había gritado, había jadeado y le había arañado con las uñas, oyendo sólo a medias su grito de satisfacción.

De pronto la voz divertida de Luna la despertó, devolviéndola a la triste realidad.  
¡Vaya, vaya! Esa expresión ensoñadora de tu rostro dice todo. ¿Puedo concluir que es cierto todo lo que dice de él?  
Yo era la única que no sabía bien qué se hacía aquella noche contestó Serena después de aclararse la garganta, él desde luego lo sabía muy bien.  
No te quepa la menor duda afirmó Luna levantando las cejas, ¡considerando la práctica que tiene...!  
Serena no dijo nada más. Jugaba con el tenedor.  
Hubiera deseado poder hablar de otra cosa, pero Luna la empeñada en seguir con lo mismo.  
Lo que no comprendo es que te sorprendiera tanto su foto en los periódicos y descubrir que estaba saliendo con otra chica. ¿Es que no sospechaste nada a la a siguiente cuando viste que no estaba y que te dejado dinero para el taxi? Quiero decir... ¿qué pistas necesitabas?  
Serena se mordió el labio y miró a Luna sintiéndose impotente. Luego sacudió la cabeza asombrada y molesta más que nada ante su propia inocencia.  
No... no sospeché nada. El me había contado que era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, y como yo estaba dormida, me pareció muy considerado por su parte no despertarme. De todas formas, me dejó una nota prometiéndome ponerse en contacto conmigo sonrió burlona. Eso demuestra lo estúpida que fui.  
-Tu desgracia ha sido enamorarte de él la miró lamentándose. Cualquier otra chica se hubiera dado cuenta de que él sólo pretendía pasar un buen rato. Tú no eres culpable, al contrario, eso demuestra tu inocencia. No me gusta tener que decírtelo, querida, pero como sigas así vas a hacer el tonto aún más. Tienes toda una vida por delante. No todos los hombres son como Darien Shields. Algún día encontrarás a alguien decente, a alguien que te ame de verdad, y te casarás y tendrás tu propia familia.  
¿Y cómo sabré si es decente o... o es una rata como él? exigió saber con vehemencia. Ya me he equivocado una vez, la próxima podría volver a hacerlo, ¿no crees? Muy bien, pues no habrá próxima vez, me aseguraré de ello.  
Lo que me temía suspiró Luna. A pesar de ser joven, corres el peligro de convertirte en un alma solitaria y desilusionada. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Serena se quedó mirando a Luna en silencio, perpleja y con los ojos muy abiertos. El problema era de ella... todo había sido por su culpa, por su propia estupidez. Comprendía la actitud de Luna, quería mostrarse amable, pero se comportaba como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera sido traicionada.  
Estás sufriendo una crisis personal continuó Luna sin descanso. Estás empezando a perder tu buen humor y tu alegría, y eso no es bueno para el negocio.  
Serena la miró largamente, sonriendo, y luego contestó:  
Eres una mentirosa, Luna. Ésa no es la razón por la que te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad?  
Lo sé, pero me resulta muy violento admitir la verdad sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.  
¡Vaya! Dudo que alguna vez en tu vida te hayas sentido violenta por nada.  
No, supongo que no admitió, siempre he sido una egoísta. La única persona que me ha preocupado siempre he sido yo. Pero según dicen toda mujer tiene un instinto maternal. Bueno, el mío llega con veinte años de retraso, así que digamos que estoy tratando de reformarme hizo una pausa, y de pronto sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, de vulnerabilidad. Luego se animó. Piensa en mí como si fuera tu madrina, odio verte triste.

Serena se sintió conmovida al escuchar la confesión de Luna. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Tienes un alma muy bella, Luna, eres la mejor amiga que ninguna chica podría tener. Pero no quiero que te veas involucrada en esto. Sé solucionar yo sola mis problemas.  
Sí... vengándote de él. Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿no? Algo así como que ibas a ser la mano de la venganza dijo dando otro trago a su bebida y encogiéndose de hombros. He tenido visiones de un clan escocés marchando sobre Londres mientras agitaba la bandera. Espero que no te refirieras a eso.  
Puedes estar segura de que no, tienes mi palabra.  
Nadie en casa oiría nunca hablar de lo ocurrido si ella podía evitarlo, pensó Serena. Cuando volviera a Reino lunar lo haría con la cabeza bien alta..  
Yo nunca he creído en la venganza comentó Luna pensativa. La vida es demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo con esos sentimientos tan negativos. Yo creo que la gente como Darien Shields al final tiene lo que se merece, sin necesidad de que sus víctimas le ayuden. Aunque debo admitir que en tu caso la idea tiene cierto interés, te ayudaría a olvidarte de él y a recuperar el respeto por ti misma. Así que cuanto antes lo hagas mejor.

Luna tenía razón, pensó Serena amargamente.  
Realmente era una cuestión de orgullo. Tenía que demostrarle a ese hombre que no podía utilizarla y despacharla a su antojo como si no valiera nada.  
No he pensado en otra cosa admitió Serena cansada, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Mi mente no deja de dar vueltas en círculos, no consigo llegar a ninguna parte. Con gusto le tiraría encima una tonelada de basura si estuviera segura de que él iba a pasar por debajo.  
-Ahí es precisamente a donde yo quería llegar. Lo primero de todo es conocer a tu enemigo, como solía decir un amigo mío. Tienes que conocer sus debilidades y la manera de aprovecharte de ellas.  
Pero si apenas sé nada de él, Luna contestó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza llena de frustración. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del hotel al que me llevó.  
Pero me tienes a mí. Eres una chica afortunada, Serena. Ocurre que me he tomado en serio tu problema y he estado recopilando información sobre nuestro amigo.  
No me habías dicho nada parpadeó sorprendida Serena  
Esperaba que finalmente no fuera necesario, querida añadió dando otro trago. Darien Shields tiene treinta y dos años y es un agente inmobiliario de gran éxito. Está especializado en locales de ocio y parece saber siempre dónde invertir. O eso, o tiene espías en el gobierno.  
Seguro que tiene espías murmuró Serena.  
Nunca ha estado casado, ni nunca, según parece, ha tenido ninguna novia estable. La verdad es que es un misterio. Nació en el seno de una familia rica en Surrey, pasó cuatro años en Cambridge University, y luego le dieron el grado de oficial en el Ejército, en uno de esos regimientos que oficialmente no existen. Ganó un par de medallas y, hace cuatro años, renuncio para meterse en los negocios.  
Le pillaron en la cama con la hija de un oficial de alto grado, supongo.  
No. Dicen que fue porque se negó a cumplir ciertas órdenes.  
Bueno, tampoco me sorprende. No puedo imaginármelo aceptando órdenes de nadie. Apuesto que era hijo único. Es imposible que tenga una hermana eso seguro. Si la tuviera trataría a las mujeres con más respeto.  
Sin embargo asintió Luna confirmando las suposiciones de Serena, sí tuvo un hermanastro más pequeño. Cuando su padre murió su madre volvió a casarse. Su hermanastro se llamaba Elios Grant. Y digo que se llamaba porque murió hace dos años en un accidente de coche. Es irónico, ya ves, porque según dicen era piloto de carreras, y muy prometedor. Podría haber llegado a ser campeón del mundo. Darien quedó muy afectado por su muerte.  
Serena se mordió el labio. No quería oír ese tipo de cosas. No quería sentir ningún tipo de simpatía o lástima hacia él. De todos modos, pensó, nada de eso tenía relación alguna con la forma en que la había seducido. Toda aquella historia de su vida en realidad no la llevaba a ninguna parte.  
Calma, querida dijo Luna paciente. Uno nunca sabe qué información puede llegar a serle útil en el futuro.  
Bueno... quizá tengas razón suspiró.

Serena bebió un tragó de agua mineral e intentó recordar algo que él le hubiera dicho y que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar un punto débil. Pero era una pérdida de tiempo. La gente como Darien Shields siempre se aseguraba de no tener ningún punto débil, ni tan siquiera una molesta conciencia. Eran los fríos depredadores sin escrúpulos del mar de la vida.

Entonces se preguntó qué haría si él cruzara en ese momento la puerta con una chica agarrada del brazo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su imaginación volara, como si aquello fuera una película a cámara lenta en el escenario de su mente...

Él haría una pausa nada más atravesar la puerta, y los murmullos de las conversaciones cesarían de repente. Su mera presencia sería suficiente para cargar el ambiente. Las mujeres sentirían acelerarse el ritmo de su respiración ante el poder y carisma de aquel hombre, y sus acompañantes lo mirarían llenos de hostilidad. Sus ojos azules recorrerían indiferentes toda la estancia hasta llegar a ella y entonces... aunque pareciera increíble... sonreiría. Luego, se acercaría lentamente a su mesa. Su corazón comenzaría a latir con fuerza. ¡Lo sabía, no había sido más que un terrible malentendido! Sencillamente había olvidado dónde vivía. Había estado buscándola desesperadamente durante semanas, y por fin, la había encontrado. Pero cuando estuviera a sólo unos pasos de ella, de repente, se quedaría helada. Aquella sonrisa no era más que el leve reconocimiento de que ambos habían estado juntos. Atónita, lo vería pasar por delante de su mesa sin decir palabra. Se sentarían en la de al lado y ella se quedaría observándolos mientras él se inclinaba para decirle algo al oído a la chica, que la miraría y le susurraría algo en respuesta. Luego los dos reirían. Entonces, llena de ira, ella se levantaría y le tiraría una jarra de agua por la cabeza...

Disculpa... la interrumpió una voz. ¿Te has quedado dormida?  
Lo siento contestó Serena abriendo los ojos y sonriendo sin ganas, estaba soñando despierta.  
Hmm... Estábamos hablando sobe Darien Shields, ¿recuerdas?  
¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Cuando más pienso en él más rabiosa me pongo. Si hubiera alguna forma dé ponerle las manos encima... –añadió apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. A veces desearía ser un hombre.  
Como todas, querida. Pero como somos mujeres la lucha será entre la inteligencia y los músculos. Inteligencia superior contra fuera, así fue escrito en el libro de la vida. Y ahora concentrémonos en nuestro problema.

Serena asintió resignada. Hablar sobre la inteligencia superior de las mujeres la deprimía. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había dejado la cabeza en Reino lunar. Entonces, de pronto, recordó algo y contuvo el aliento. Miró a su alrededor y murmuró nerviosa:  
Sabemos una cosa. Sabemos que cena en Cardini todas las noches. ¿Qué te parecería si fuera allí... me dirigiera directamente a su mesa y... y le vaciara una jarra de agua en la cabeza?  
Luna no pareció muy impresionada.  
Demasiado soso contestó pensativa. Sin embargo es una posibilidad. ¿Estás segura de que quieres humillarlo en público?.  
Desde luego que sí, cuanta más gente haya mejor dijo con un destello de placer en los ojos ante la perspectiva. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un restaurante? No cualquier restaurante, no, date cuenta. A Cardini va la jet set.  
Cardini es un buen sitio sonrió traviesa Luna, pero creo que podrías interpretar tu papel ante una audiencia más numerosa, querida. Los periódicos londinenses estarán encantados de hacerle una foto a Darien Shields recibiendo el postre que se merece. Podrían editar medio millón de copias extra.  
Pero... pero ¿cómo...? preguntó Serena abriendo mucho los ojos.  
Yo me ocuparé de eso, cariño. Será sencillo. Un amigo mío me debe un par de favores.

Él mandará a un fotógrafo a la escena del crimen a tomar fotos para la posteridad rió. Pero tiene que ser algo original, no simplemente vaciarle una jarra de agua encima. Tiene que ser algo de lo que todo el mundo hable después.  
¿Había alguien en Londres a quien Luna no conociera?, se preguntó Serena.  
Bueno, pues a mí no se me ocurre nada.  
Luna se quedó pensativa. Luego sonrió.  
En una ocasión conocí a una mujer que tuvo oportunidad de humillar a un hombre en público. Era un miembro del Parlamento, pero después de lo que ella le hizo tuvo que renunciar a su cargo rió sacudiendo la cabeza. No obstante no estoy segura de que tú quieras llegar hasta esos extremos.  
¿Y por qué no? preguntó Serena indignada. Los Winston no nos enfadamos fácilmente, pero cuando lo hacemos, no dudamos en utilizar los medios necesarios para devolver el insulto.  
Hmm... murmuró Luna pensativa. Sin embargo, es posible que después tengas que abandonar Londres durante un par de semanas hasta que todo esté olvidado. Yo te avisaría cuando la tormenta hubiera pasado.  
No se tratará de nada ilegal, ¿verdad? la miró cauta. No quiero tomar parte en nada que...  
No, ilegal no, en realidad... pero requiere una buena dosis de habilidad en la interpretación.  
Bueno se relajó, en el colegio interpreté a Ofelia.  
El papel que tendrás que interpretar será el de una mujer con bastante más desparpajo -atestó Luna divertida torciendo la boca.  
Puedo hacerlo.  
Luna se quedó mirándola por un unto, y al final dijo:  
Bueno, ya veremos. Por el momento vamos a dejarlo, querida. Dentro de un par de días lo discutiremos a fondo, cuando vuelva de Francia. Brindemos por el naufragio del Golden Shields –exclamó elevando el vaso y sonriendo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, lo sé, las prive hoy de Darién pero les juro que en el próximo capítulo lo tendrán en su plenitud. **

**Con la ayuda de la genial Luna, nuestra protagonista planea su revancha pero ¿Serena tendrá su venganza?, esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Me encantaría que me dieran sugerencias para la historia, la verdad pensé que tendría mayor numero de rw, Algo debo estar haciendo mal... ******

**Ahora los rw ******

yumi kamagatha: estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo en relación a Darién, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Fuiste la primera en comentar, gracias por tu apoyo.

Cherrie SA: tienes que tener en cuenta que Darién es hombre, ellos pasan por alto muchos detalles.

LunaChibaTsukino: Muchas gracias por tu saludo, espera y veras….

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt : Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, no sabremos que sintió Darién (por ahora) ya que esta historia es pov serena, gracias por tus saludos

emeraude serenity. Bienvenida a este fic, me alegra que te guste la venganza, pero creo que no todas las personas tienen la capacidad para vengarse en forma exitosa

**Este capítulo es dedicado a cada una de ustedes por seguir leyendo y por dejarme rw, también va dedicado a las que me han agregado como historia o autor favorita y a las de las alertas.**

**QUE DIOS LAS VENDIGA**


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capítulo 4**

Serena se estremeció de frío en medio de la noche. Era molesto tener que estar de pie delante de aquella tienda, y aunque la ropa que llevaba estuviera bien para las busconas de París, estaba pensada para la provocación más que para resistir las inclemencias del tiempo.

Cuando Luna volvió de Francia y le explicó su plan Serena la miró con aprensión, pero cuando le enseñó la ropa debería ponerse para llevarlo a cabo estuvo a punto de renunciar. Los zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja podían pasar, y el bolso de piel a juego tampoco estaba mal, pero el pantalón blanco lleno de encaje y el top, que dejaban al descubierto más de la mitad de su cuerpo, le daban escalofríos. Y para coronarlo todo debía llevar la peluca rubio platino más extraña que hubiera visto nunca. Serena había mirado con recelo a Luna y había protestado:  
¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Si no me muero de una pulmonía, me detendrán por escándalo público!  
No, no te ocurrirá nada. En West End abundan las chicas vestidas así, y aún más provocativas. De todos modos cuanto más indecente vayas mejor. Todos en el Cardini deben saber sin ninguna duda a qué te dedicas para ganarte la vida. Y ahora deja de protestar y pruébate la ropa.

Serena tuvo que hacerlo, aunque sin ganas, y el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo la hizo exclamar.  
¡Por Dios! ¡Si yo me voy a la cama con más ropa que esto! ¡Pero si se ve todo a través del encaje! ¡Para eso podría ir desnuda!  
Lo más que se ve es la ropa interior, ¿y a que no dudarías en ponerte en bikini para ir a la playa?  
No, pero no es lo mismo.  
Luna ignoró aquel comentario, la miró de arriba abajo, y luego asintió satisfecha.  
Es perfecto. Por supuesto la noche en que te lo pongas irás maquillada y pintada. Mucho maquillaje y mucho lápiz de labios. Entre la pintura y la peluca no te reconocerá ni tu propia madre.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Serena, esperaba que fuera así. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y miró a Luna alarmada.  
Pero eso quiere decir que Darien Shields tampoco me reconocerá.  
Será mejor que no te reconozca.  
¿Y por qué? preguntó molesta frunciendo el ceño. Quiero que sepa que soy yo. Esconderse detrás de un disfraz me parece... una cobardía.  
Sí... bueno. Según dicen la discreción es una virtud, y créeme, querida, es mucho mejor que no te reconozca. Darien Shields se va a enfadar mucho añadió levantando su rostro por el mentón con un dedo y sonriendo. Te llamaremos Trixie Trotter. ¿Qué te parece?  
Abominable.  
Bien. Voy a tardar unos cuantos días en prepararlo todo, así que hasta ese momento puedes seguir practicando tu lenguaje barriobajero.

Todo estaba preparado. De algún modo Luna había averiguado que Darien iba a ir a cenar esa noche a Cardini con una acompañante, y el fotógrafo estaba ya sentado en una mesa estratégicamente situada.

Serena había escogido esa esquina de la calle para esperar porque daba justo enfrente de la puerta de Cardini, y desde allí tenía una vista inmejorable de los taxis y de la gente que bajaba de ellos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. No comprendía cómo se había dejado convencer para hacer una cosa como aquélla. ¿Era sólo su deseo de impresionar a Luna, de hacerla ver que era una persona decidida, o se trataba de probarse a sí misma que tenía todo el coraje y la valentía de un Winston?, se preguntó.

Lo peor de todo eran las miradas de la gente que pasaba por la calle. Sólo llevaba allí unos diez minutos, pero se le habían acercado ya dos posibles «clientes». Con el primero le costó un rato comprender qué quería. Cuando por fin lo hizo, tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de darle un bofetón en la cara con el bolso.  
Lo siento le había dicho, estoy esperando a mi marido.

Al segundo, lo había tratado de un modo parecido, y luego lo había visto escurrirse para probar suerte con otra chica. Era horrible, reflexionó. Nunca hubiera pensado que hombres con un aspecto tan respetable pudieran ser tan rastreros.

Entonces, llegó un taxi a la entrada del restaurante que captó su atención. Vio al portero del Cardini acercarse para abrir la puerta. Un hombre salió. Era él, sonrió triunfante para sí misma.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad. Sintió una extraña mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo. A pesar de la distancia, podía reconocer su figura. Iba inmaculadamente vestido, con chaqueta y pantalones oscuros. Era alto, poderoso, y todos sus movimientos tenían elegancia. Se le secó la boca. Si hubieran sido ciertas las predicciones de Circonia, se lamentó, si él la hubiera amado de corazón, y no sólo con el cuerpo... Pero él no tenía corazón. Era un mentiroso. Era un ser egoísta, egocéntrico, falso, cruel y bajo.

Como el caballero que aparentaba ser le ofreció la mano galante a su acompañante, que salió del taxi. Era una chica alta y delgada de cabello oscuro. Serena intentó reprimir los celos. En el fondo debería sentir lástima por ella, se dijo. Quizá también tuviera sus sueños.

Apretó los labios y pensó que con diez minutos bastaría. Para entonces ambos estarían sentados a la mesa mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro a la luz de la vela. Pero en ese momento aparecería ella, y el señor Darien Shields tendría que despedirse para siempre de su reputación.  
Buenas noches, señorita.

Serena se volvió hacia el hombre que le hablaba. Otro más, pensó molesta.  
¿Se dirige usted a mí?  
Aquel hombre estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola como para molestarse ante esa fría contestación. Por el contrario, se acercó y murmuró:  
A la vuelta de la esquina hay un bar muy acogedor. ¿Quieres unirte a mí y tomar unas copas?

Era patético, pensó. Probablemente tendría mujer e hijos, y hasta una sepultura a medio pagar. Bueno, al menos aquello demostraba que daba el pego. ¿Pero sería capaz de interpretar su papel?, se preguntó. Aquél era un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera para averiguarlo. Sonrió provocativa, parpadeó con las pestañas falsas y dijo:  
Tengo gustos caros, amigo. ¿Podrás pagar el champán?  
-El mejor champán -sonrió dando unas palmaditas a su bolsillo del pantalón, donde probablemente llevaba la cartera. Verás que soy muy generoso. Pide lo que quieras.

Serena se puso una mano en la asista, serió y murmuró:  
Bien, eso está bien. Me encantan los hombres a los que les gusta gastar el dinero –comentó pensando que aquello era demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera se sentía cohibida, aquel payaso se lo creía todo-. Me llamo Trixie. Y tú?  
Antecontestó mirando nervioso a su alrededor. ¿Nos vamos ya?  
Debía de estar preocupado de que alguien lo reconociera. Bien, se dijo, en ese caso le haría sudar.  
Bueno... eso depende de en qué otra cosa estés pensando aparte de invitarme a una copa, Ante contestó provocativa.  
Conozco un hotel muy cerca de aquí continuó él sugestivo, y son muy comprensivos con este tipo de cosas. Podemos subirnos un par de botellas y... disfrutar.  
¿A qué te refieres con eso de disfrutar, Ante? murmuró sonriendo.

Ante se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor una vez más. Serena estaba haciendo esas preguntas tal y como las había oído hacer en las películas, y él se estaba poniendo nervioso. Pero era necesario hacerlas si quería cazarlo, se dijo, necesitaba que dijera lo que quería. Volvió a mirarlo con ojos sugestivos y alentadores y añadió:  
Eres un chico muy travieso, Ante. Lo que quieres es llevarme a la cama, ¿a que sí? ¿Estás seguro de que tendrás dinero suficiente?  
Por supuesto que sí insistió él. Te he dicho que soy muy generoso, ¿recuerdas?  
Sí, Ante, me lo has dicho dijo cambiando el tono de voz de pronto y poniéndose seria. Quizá el juez lo tenga en cuenta, pero lo dudo. Si quieres ver mi placa estaré encantada de enseñártela. Soy el agente Jordan, de la policía metropolitana, y te acuso de importunarme con propósitos deshonestos.  
Pero... pero.. su rostro, colorado, parecía a punto de explotar. Yo no... no he... hecho nada.. sólo...  
Es inútil, Ante, has escogido la noche equivocada. La brigada policial tiene todo el área bajo vigilancia con cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión estaba disfrutando, pensó mientras le subía el nivel de adrenalina. Ante había caído en la trampa. Era una lástima que le hicieran daño los zapatos. Y ahora voy a decirte algo. Eres el cuarto en media hora. La furgoneta llegará de un momento a otro para recogerte, a ti y a los otros. Te quedarás aquí, de cara a la pared y sin moverte. Yo tengo que ir a informar a mi jefe al otro lado de la calle: Te advierto que si intentas huir serás arrestado y te acusarán de intento de fuga. Recuerda que estás delante de las cámaras.  
¿Y saldrá... en los periódicos? ¿Es una redada? -preguntó Ante casi enfermo.  
No me sorprendería que saliera en las noticias de la televisión. Espero que eso te enseñe a comportarte de otro modo en el futuro.  
Serena esperó a que se diera la vuelta y mirara a la pared. Luego, con un último aviso por si intentaba huir, se marchó cruzando la calle hacia el restaurante.

Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, de su interpretación. Le había metido el miedo en el cuerpo, de eso no cabía duda. Con un poco de suerte a las dos de la madrugada seguiría allí esperando a que llegara alguien a arrestarlo.

Algún día, se dijo, volvería la vista atrás y recordaría aquel momento. Y se preguntaría de dónde habría sacado la audacia. La dulce inocencia de su juventud había desaparecido de una vez por todas. Shields se la había arrebatado. Sin embargo, aquel triunfo sobre Ante la daba confianza en sí misma para la tarea que se proponía.

El primer escollo a negociar era él portero del restaurante, y por la cara de alarma que estaba poniendo al verla acercarse era evidente que no tenía intención de dejarla entrar. Se quedó inmóvil como una muralla impidiéndole el paso.  
Lo siento, señorita, pero no puede pasar... dijo mirándola de arriba abajo: No se permite entrar a las mujeres solas. Si quiere usted cenar, le que vaya a la hamburguesería de aquí al lado.

Luna ya le había prevenido de que ocurriría algo así, de modo que llevaba aprendida la lección. Serena suspiró y asintió.  
Lo que me temía. Supongo que voy muy bien disfrazada, ¿no? Bueno, pues es sólo eso, un disfraz. Escucha, soy estudiante y me gano algo de dinerillo trabajando de vez en cuando para una agencia. Creo que el señor Darien Shields está cenando hoy aquí. Es su cumpleaños, y sus colegas han alquilado mis servicios para que le desee un feliz día y le dé un regalo el portero vaciló, así que Serena volvió a suspirar. Comprendo perfectamente tu postura, desde luego. Las reglas son las reglas. Bueno, tendré que volver y contarles que me has negado el paso. Se van a enfadar bastante, y el señor Shields también se enfadará cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Sólo estás obedeciendo órdenes, ¿verdad?

Serena se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero en ese momento el portero tosió y dijo al fin:  
Disculpe, señorita, quizá haya cometido una equivocación. El señor Shields es cliente nuestro, por supuesto. Creo que en su caso podré hacer una excepción accedió al fin haciendo un gesto con el sombrero y abriéndole la puerta.

Serena esperaba tener que hacer el mismo número delante del camarero jefe nada más entrar, pero no fue necesario. Estaba al otro lado del comedor, de espaldas a ella, tomando nota a unos clientes. Sabía exactamente dónde buscar a Darien, y efectivamente, allí estaba, justo donde esperaba. Hablaba animadamente mientras servía dos copas de vino.

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia él cuando recordó el consejo de Luna:  
No serviría de nada que atravesaras a toda prisa el comedor, tienes que hacer una gran entrada. Tienes que conseguir llamar la atención de todos los comensales, querida. Todos los ojos deben estar fijos en ti cuando llegues hasta él.  
¿Y cómo lo conseguiré? había preguntado ella.  
Pues desde luego no comportándote como lo haría Serena Winston, de ese modo no engañarías a nadie. Tienes que convertirte en Trixie Trotter, tienes que meterte en su piel y hacer lo que haría ella. Es el único modo de que todos comprendan quién eres.  
¿Pero cómo? había vuelto a preguntar.  
Eso debes averiguarlo tú, querida, esa será tu creación. Pero recuerda que Trixie no tiene por qué ser una absoluta degenerada sólo porque se gane la vida vendiendo su cuerpo. Esas chicas suelen hacerlo por necesidad, no por placer. Quizá su marido la abandonara con hijos y una madre a la que mantener. Trixie ahorra cada peseta que gana para que sus hijos puedan vivir de un modo distinto a como lo hace ella. Su vida en las calles la ha endurecido, la ha hecho una cínica, pero a pesar de todo, tiene aún tiempo para dar de comer a los gatos que se encuentra por la calle.

Serena recordó ese consejo, puso una mano sobre el bolso y la otra sobre la cadera, sacó pecho y comenzó a caminar sinuosamente entre las mesas. De inmediato comenzó a oír murmullos a su paso y a sentir miradas tras ella. Alguien tosió y se atragantó, otro dejó resbalar un cuchillo al suelo. Un camarero con una bandeja se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierto, mientras ella parpadeaba al pasar.

El murmullo comenzó a crecer. Estaba sólo a unos pasos de Darien cuando él la miró. Sus ojos se encontraron. La luz marcaba las líneas de su rostro. Serena se sintió impresionada por su magnetismo. Pero en aquella ocasión podía ignorarlo, se dijo. Sabía qué había detrás de ese rostro falso.

Darien se mostraba tranquilo, a gusto con el mundo. Sólo reflejaba cierta curiosidad ante ella. En cambio la chica que lo acompañaba estaba alarmada, parecía consciente de que se dirigía hacia ellos. La gente se volvió en un inmenso silencio expectante. Contenían el aliento esperando a ver qué ocurría.  
Serena sintió pánico. Como una actriz en la noche de su debut deseó desaparecer de escena antes que hacer el ridículo, pero luchó contra ese impulso. Algo más fuerte que el miedo la obligaba a seguir adelante. Era un imperativo que la forzaba a terminar aquello que se había propuesto hacer.

Llegó hasta la mesa con movimientos sinuosos y se paró sacando una cadera. Dejó una mano sobre la cintura y con la otra lo señaló con un dedo acusador.  
Darien Shields, eres un chico muy, muy travieso dijo en voz alta para que la oyeran bien al menos la mitad de los comensales. Otra vez la misma, ¿verdad? Te has marchado sin pagarme. Cuando me desperté después de estar jugueteando contigo, vi que ya te habías ido. Y ni rastro del cheque ni del sobre habitual en el piso. Vamos a ver... ¿cómo se supone que esperas que pague al casero?

Darien se quedó mirándola en un silencio sepulcral, pero Serena creyó ver en sus ojos un destello de ira. Fue algo fugaz. Luego, él volvió la cabeza para mirar a otro lado y dio un trago. Aquel despliegue de indiferencia fue una sorpresa desagradable, pero estaba decidida a continuar hasta el final.

Suspiró paciente y se dirigió entonces a su acompañante.  
Siempre me hace lo mismo. Te estoy avisando, querida, no lo pierdas de vista. Y no es porque sea un tacaño, no. Cualquiera de las otras chicas te lo confirmará. Es sólo que... hizo un gesto con la mano. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te clavan por una cena en un sitio como éste? ¡Dios mío! ¡Ojalá todos mis clientes fueran así de generosos! lo miró con una sonrisa como perdonándolo. Bueno, es sólo que se olvida de los pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo pagarme. No es culpa suya. ¡Está siempre tan ocupado trabajando! Siempre tiene que ir a ver a un cliente, consultar a un abogado... ya sabes. Ya le he dicho yo esta tarde, mientras se desvestía, que no sabía cómo lo hacía.

La acompañante de Darien se quedó horrorizada. Torcía la boca sin hacer ruido alguno, pero por fin miró a Darien y exclamó:  
¡Darien! ¿Conoces... conoces a esta... esta persona?  
Serena estuvo a punto de retorcerse de la risa.  
¿Que si me conoce? Ésa ha sido buena, querida. Soy Trixie Trotter. Todo el mundo me conoce. Darien y yo somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No es cierto, Darien? Cuéntaselo, venga, vamos. Él fue uno de mis primeros clientes, yo sólo tenía dieciséis años. ¿Te acuerdas?

Darien la miró airado y en silencio. Luego dijo en voz baja y amenazadora:  
No la conozco, señorita Trotter, pero ya se ha divertido usted bastante a mi costa. Ahora váyase como una buena chica y déjenos en paz. Si no, tendrá que lamentarlo.

Serena ignoró la amenaza y se mostró ofendida. Luego se echó a reír.  
Te gusta gastar bromas, ¿verdad, Darien? Desde luego que sí, siempre has sido un bromista dijo sacando del bolso un par de calzoncillos y tendiéndoselos. La semana pasada te dejaste esto, ¿te acuerdas? Cualquier día te vas a dejar los pantalones. Te los he lavado y planchado, como siempre dijo sosteniéndolos en alto para que todo el mundo los viera. ¿A que son bonitos? preguntó dirigiéndose a la acompañante. Rojos con ositos amarillos. Tiene otro par con delfines y otro más con ranas verdes. Creo que en el fondo no es más que un crío.

Entonces el fotógrafo hizo funcionar el flash de su cámara y ella dejó caer los calzoncillos sobre el regazo de Darien.  
¡Vaya! ¡Demonios! Nos están sacando fotos. ¡Espero que mi madre no me reconozca!  
Darien mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero Serena pudo ver el destello de su penetrante mirada, que trataba de reconocerla bajo el disfraz. Sonrió triunfante, pensando en que hubiera deseado poder quitarse la peluca y las pestañas postizas. Hubiera querido ver su rostro cuando al fin descubriera quién era, pero si la reconocía, lo echaría todo a perder. De todos modos, había llegado el momento de marcharse. El camarero jefe se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y .se dirigía hacia ella a pasos agigantados. Sonrió burlona mirando a Darien por última vez y salió ante miles de ojos atónitos.

Una vez fuera, se paró en la calle. El frío de la noche la hizo temblar. El portero la miró.  
¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Qué tal le ha ido ahí dentro? ¿Le gustó al señor Shields la sorpresa de cumpleaños?  
A decir verdad sonrió, no dijo gran cosa. Desde luego se sorprendió, pero creo que estaba demasiado emocionado como para decir nada.  
Mientras le haya gustado... En Cardini siempre hacemos todo lo posible para que nuestros clientes pasen una noche agradable.  
Estoy segura. El señor Shields no va a olvidar esta noche. ¿Sería usted tan amable de pedirme un taxi, por favor?

El portero silbó. Un taxi se acercó y él le abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto con el sombrero. Luego, le dijo al taxista la dirección y se sentó satisfecha y sonriendo. Lo había conseguido, se dijo. Estaba impaciente por volver y contárselo a Luna.

Mientras el taxi arrancaba miró al otro lado de la calle. Ahí estaba Ante, de pie contra la pared delante de la tienda. ¡Hombres! , exclamó para sí misma con desprecio. Todos eran iguales. Bueno, al menos aquella noche les había dado una lección a dos de ellos.

Darien Shields sabría desde ese mismo instante qué significaba sentirse humillado. Cuando las fotos aparecieran en los periódicos al día siguiente, sería el hazmerreír de Londres, y ninguna chica sensata volvería a dejarse ver en su compañía. Se sentía aliviada, se quitó la peluca y dejó que el pelo rubio le cayera por los hombros y la cara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, que les pareció la venganza de serena, ****Trixie Trotter, se las trae****. **

**Serena ya se vengó, ¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿Darién tomara revancha de esta ofensa?**

**Esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora los rw:**

yumi kamagatha: Millones de gracias por lo rw que me dejas, es verdad, no soy muy buena en el género de lemon, pero sin duda te pediré ayuda en esta historia, pd: pecados paternos me mata .

Cherrie SA: gracias por tu apoyo, pensé en lo de la virilidad pero Darién tiene un fama lograda por años, la humillación pública de que el gran Darién contrataba prostitutas y no les pagaba, era mejor, sin contar la ropa interior de animalitos

LunaChibaTsukino: Muchas gracias por tu saludo, te gusto, espero que si y cumpliera con tus expectativas

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt : Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, si luna es seca, todas deberíamos tener una mentora como ella.

Lovemoon: te extrañe en el cap 2, pero entiendo en lo del tiempo, te actualice. Espero que te gustes y actualiza luego en tus fics

Sailor Lady: Bienvenida a este fic, me alegra que te guste, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en este fic.

**Este capítulo es dedicado a cada una de ustedes por seguir leyendo y por dejarme rw, también va dedicado a las que me han agregado como historia o autor favorita y a las de las alertas.**

**QUE DIOS LAS VENDIGA**

PD es un regalito para ustedes:

_**La sangre se le heló en las venas. Se quedó boquiabierta e incrédula. Aquello no podía ser, se dijo. Era imposible.  
¡Serena! la llamó su madre sonriendo. ¿No es un verdadera sorpresa? Ha venido un amigo tuyo desde Londres sólo para verte.  
Darien Shields se puso en pie sonriendo con aquellos irónicos ojos zafiros.  
Hola, Serena. No puedes imaginarte cuánto me alegro de verte.  
Demasiado sorprendida, Serena se quedó mirándolo de pie hasta que su madre la hizo unirse a ellos en la mesa. Luego oyó hablar a su padre como si estuviera muy lejos.  
Darien ha estado contándonos la estupenda noche que pasasteis juntos en un restaurante.  
En Cardini intervino Darien sonriendo con inocencia. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas esa primera noche, Serena. De hecho volvimos a encontrarnos allí una segunda vez, ¿no es verdad?  
**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capítulo 5**

La foto apareció en el periódico de la tarde del día siguiente. Luna la miró contenta y luego leyó el artículo en voz alta:  
«Definitivamente no estaba en el menú de Cardini... Trixie Trotter, una chica de la calle que no oculta su profesión, saca a relucir los trapos sucios en uno de los restaurantes más afamados de Londres. Su pretendido cliente, el señor Darien Shields, no quiso hacer ningún comentario cuando le preguntaron si era cierto que le debía dinero por los servicios prestados...

Serena ya había visto el artículo, y sonrió con amargura desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Es verdad, no hizo ningún comentario. De todos modos nadie le hubiera creído, ni la chica que estaba con él. Se puso pálida. La última vez que la miré debía de estar apunto de darle un puñetazo. Supongo que debería sentir lástima por ella, pero no pude evitarlo. Puedes creerme, Luna añadió dando un sorbo de café, el señor Casanova Shields tardará mucho tiempo en volver a Cardini.

Luna seguía estudiando la fotografía en silencio. Finalmente, asintió satisfecha y dejó el periódico a un lado.  
Bueno, parece que has hecho bien el trabajo. ¿Estás completamente segura de que nadie te reconoció?  
Nadie, imposible. ¿Cómo, con ese disfraz? ¡Si hasta tú misma dijiste que no me reconocería ni mi madre!  
¿Y no dijiste nada que...? ¿No se te escaparía nada que pudiera darle la menor pista de quién eras?

Serena dejó la taza sobre el plato y reflexionó. ¿A qué venían todas aquellas preguntas? ¿Y por qué de pronto Luna parecía tan preocupada? De todos modos ya estaba hecho.  
¿Pero qué ocurre? exigió saber. Escucha, me importa un rábano si descubre que he sido yo. No puede hacerme más daño del que ya me ha hecho, ¿no crees?  
Luna tomó la taza de café y contestó:  
Escucha, últimamente lo has pasado mal, querida. Cuando hablamos la primera vez sobre este asunto te avisé de que quizá fuera mejor que te marchases hasta que el escándalo hubiera pasado. Creo que eso es lo que deberías de hacer.  
¿Pero qué escándalo? preguntó suspicaz.  
Tienes que ser prudente sonrió evasiva. Te has ganado unas vacaciones. Tómate unas cuantas semanas libres y vete a Escocia a visitar a tus padres. Seguro de que te echan mucho de menos.  
¿Pero a qué escándalo te refieres? insistió desafiante.

Luna encendió un cigarrillo. Acababa de apagar uno un minuto antes, así que aquello era un signo inequívoco de que algo le rondaba por la mente. Al fin habló:  
Has hecho mucho daño a Darien Shields, lo has sacado de sus casillas, de eso puedes estar segura. Y puedes apostar tu vida a que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para descubrir quién es Trixie. Y si lo descubre...  
¡Al diablo si lo descubre! exclamó Serena. Te lo he dicho, no me importa lo más mínimo.  
¿Y si intenta llevarte ante los Tribunales?  
Serena parpadeó. Luego, respiró hondo y miró a Luna sorprendida.  
¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso? No he hecho nada ilegal, ¿no es cierto? Te pregunté antes de hacerlo si...  
Bueno, no, no has hecho nada ilegal estrictamente hablando. No se puede decir que sea ilegal, pero es muy posible que Darien Shields quiera vengarse. Puede que crea que tiene derecho a llevarte ante un tribunal civil por difamación.

Serena se quedó mirando a Luna en silencio y luego hizo un gesto despreciativo.  
Eso no le haría ningún bien a él. Si me lleva ante los Tribunales, yo explicaré alto y claro por qué lo hice, y entonces se descubrirá cómo es él, una rata sin escrúpulos, un seductor de mujeres inocentes.  
La seducción, por desgracia, no es ningún delito civil. Sin embargo difamar a un hombre en público sí lo es. Y no te olvides de que es rico. Puede pagar al mejor abogado. Sé que no es justo, pero así es el mundo en el que vivimos..

Serena se encogió de hombros pensativa. No eran buenas noticias, pero tampoco podía culpar a Luna. Debería haber reflexionado sobre las consecuencias antes de hacer nada. Sin embargo, no se desalentó. Se sentó derecha sobre la silla y dijo:  
Sigue sin importarme un bledo. Que haga lo que quiera.  
Si el asunto llega a los tribunales, saldrá en la prensa nacional. Supongo que tus padres leen los periódicos, ¿no? preguntó haciendo recapacitar a Serena. Escucha. Lo más probable es que no ocurra nada pero, ¿por qué correr riesgos? Ya te has vengado de él, así que vuelve a tu trinchera y baja la cabeza. De todos modos te vendrá bien cambiar de aires. Piensa en Escocia, tómate un mes de vacaciones. Yo contrataré a una chica mientras tanto dijo mirando el reloj. Son sólo las siete y media. Tienes tiempo de hacer la maleta y tomar el tren de esta noche.  
Bueno... suspiró, si de verdad opinas que es lo mejor. Pero no pienses que huyo. Él no me asusta, sólo me voy para complacerte.  
Bien sonrió aliviada. Tienes un montón de ropa nueva que enseñar en casa, te echaré una mano. Luego llamaremos a un taxi.

En lugar de ir en tren hasta Invemess, donde hubiera tenido que esperar dos días al autobús para Reino lunar, Serena se bajó en Glasgow. Desde allí tomó otro tren hasta Oban, una ciudad con un puerto pesquero importante en la costa oeste. Se dirigió hacia el puerto, y allí alquiló los servicios de una pequeña barca que la llevara a casa, adonde llegó la noche siguiente.

Sus padres, por supuesto, se sorprendieron y alegraron de verla. Pasó la noche contestando a sus preguntas y contándoles lo maravilloso que era su trabajo, lo fantástica que era Luna, y lo lujoso que era el piso en el que vivía... Pero naturalmente no les dijo ni una palabra sobre Darien Shields. Se hubieran escandalizado, y probablemente no la hubieran dejado volver a marcharse.

Al día siguiente, estuvo visitando a sus amigos. Se propuso no volver a dejarse guiar nunca más por Circonia. Desde ese mismo instante, el destino estaría en sus manos, y no permitiría que ninguna adivinadora del futuro la influyera.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba en un cielo límpido. Los pescadores miraban hacia el horizonte y predecían un día caluroso. Lo pasó agradablemente, entre baños y largos ratos tumbada en la arena. El recuerdo de Darien Shields comenzaba lentamente a desaparecer. Luna tenía razón cuando le dio aquel consejo. Cuando volviera a Londres, ya sólo sería un vago recuerdo. A las cinco, se bañó por última vez, se quitó el bañador y se vistió para volver a casa.

En Reino lunar, en donde los vecinos iban a pie o en viejos camiones y furgonetas, un deportivo era una novedad que causaba gran expectación. Y más aún a ella cuando lo vio parado delante de su casa. Se preguntó de quién sería y entró en el salón. La sangre se le heló en las venas. Se quedó boquiabierta e incrédula. Aquello no podía ser, se dijo. Era imposible.  
¡Serena! la llamó su madre sonriendo. ¿No es un verdadera sorpresa? Ha venido un amigo tuyo desde Londres sólo para verte.  
Darien Shields se puso en pie sonriendo con aquellos irónicos ojos zafiros.  
Hola, Serena. No puedes imaginarte cuánto me alegro de verte.

Demasiado sorprendida, Serena se quedó mirándolo de pie hasta que su madre la hizo unirse a ellos en la mesa. Luego oyó hablar a su padre como si estuviera muy lejos.

Darien ha estado contándonos la estupenda noche que pasasteis juntos en un restaurante.  
En Cardini intervino Darien sonriendo con inocencia. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas esa primera noche, Serena. De hecho volvimos a encontrarnos allí una segunda vez, ¿no es verdad?  
Serena había comenzado a reponerse del shock. Recapacitó, cerró los puños bajo la mesa y lo miró poco afable.  
¿En serio?  
Por supuesto rió Darien divertido ante su respuesta. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo? Venías de un baile de disfraces y llevabas una peluca y un traje muy seductor, de encaje. Tienes que acordarte.

Bueno, aquello contestaba al menos a una de sus preguntas. Había descubierto quién era Trixie Trotter. Dios sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde, se dijo. Lo principal en ese momento era saber cómo la había encontrado. Luna nunca le hubiera dicho a dónde había ido. ¿Acaso se había delatado ella misma? Recordaba vagamente que él le había preguntado de dónde era, y ella le había respondido... Pero era imposible que se hubiera acordado...  
Darien nos ha estado contado que es agente inmobiliario continuó su padre en un intento por darle conversación y riéndose luego, pero ya le he dicho que aquí no hay ninguna propiedad que merezca la pena. Este lugar ha caído en el olvido.

Bueno, quizá se sorprenda usted contestó Darien con seguridad. Voy a quedarme en el hotel unos cuantos días añadió sonriéndole a Serena, y lo que me hace falta es una persona que me enseñe los alrededores. Estoy seguro de que no te molestará hacerlo, ¿verdad, Serena?  
Claro que no contestó su madre por ella, por supuesto que no le molesta, Darien. Le encantará. ¿No es cierto, Serena?

Era evidente que su madre se estaba preguntando por qué estaba tan seria, pensó Serena. Darien era joven y guapo, y con dinero, a juzgar por las apariencias. Bien educado, y obviamente interesado por su hija. Y sin embargo, ella no había sonreído ni una sola vez.

Serena no comprendía a qué estaba jugando Darien, pero hasta que lo descubriera tendría que seguir aquella farsa. Se sentía enferma, pero se esforzó en sonreír.  
No me molesta. Estoy de vacaciones, y no hay mucho que hacer por aquí.  
Darien sonrió, pero sólo ella pudo apreciar la forma irónica en que torcía la boca.  
Seguro de que no te aburres, Serena. ¡Una chica con tu talento! De hecho sé que eres muy buena actriz. ¿Es que no hay una compañía de teatro local a la que puedas unirte?

Sus padres no comprendieron aquel comentario, pero Serena supo que iba a tener que sacar a Darien de su casa y preguntarle a qué diablos estaba jugando.  
En cuanto termines el té, te acompañaré al hotel dijo tensa pero educada. Podremos hablar sobre los lugares que deseas ver.  
Buena idea sonrió Darien, pero no tengo prisa. Tu madre me estaba contando cosas de ti antes de que aparecieras. Según parece de niña eras muy traviesa. Dice que siempre estabas metiéndote en líos.  
No lo creas, no era peor que cualquier otro niño contestó mirándolo fría con los puños cerrados sobre el regazo y un nudo en el estómago. Las madres siempre lo exageran todo.  
En tu caso, yo creo que no sonrió débilmente. Quizá sea por ese precioso pelo rubio tuyo. Ya sabes lo que se dice de las rubias, ¿no?  
No, me temo que no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que se dice de las rubias?  
Ese pelo lo ha heredado de su padre intervino su madre. ¿Quieres tomar otro pastel de mantequilla, Darien? añadió tendiendo el plato y mirando a su hija con desaprobación.

Serena ignoró el gesto de su madre y siguió seria.  
Te parecerá raro un lugar como éste viniendo de Londres, ¿no, Darien? preguntó su padre.  
Darien sonrió con naturalidad, relajado y a gusto consigo mismo, igual que si estuviera en su propia casa.  
No tan raro, señor Winston. Estuve seis meses en Assynt al terminar mis estudios en la Universidad.  
Eso está en el condado de MacLeod lo miró sorprendido. Creo que el ejército hace entrenamientos secretos allí.  
Sí... eso tengo entendido. Estos pasteles son realmente deliciosos, señora Winston. Había olvidado lo rica que es la cocina casera. La felicito.

Serena es muy buena cocinera (n/a si claro lo que hace el amor de una madre) se apresuró a decir su madre. Quizá tengas ocasión de comprobarlo antes de volver a Londres. He oído decir que las comidas del hotel no son demasiado buenas. No se esmeran mucho, como apenas tienen huéspedes...

Serena apretó los dientes. Su madre no tardaría en ofrecerle la habitación de invitados, pensó.  
Darien sonrió burlón, y luego dijo en tono serio:  
Si lo hace tan bien como hace lo demás esperaré ansioso a probarlo.  
¿Y cómo se conocieron? preguntó su padre como indagando a un pretendido yerno.  
Nos conocimos por casualidad declaró Darien. Se puede decir que Serena cayó literalmente en mis brazos. Tomamos una copa... y luego la invité a cenar esa misma noche. Nos hicimos... la miró burlón ... muy amigos. ¿No es cierto, Serena?

Serena tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de contestar y conformarse con asentir con la cabeza. Pensar que su vida se habla arruinado por culpa de un estúpido chico en patines era como para llorar.

Bueno, me alegro de saber que fue a ti a quien conoció intervino su madre. Se oyen historias terribles sobre chicas que viajan solas a Londres y se ven mezcladas con gente indeseable. Estoy segura de que sabes a qué me refiero, Darien.  
Desde luego, señora Shields. Londres, como todas las grandes ciudades, tiene también su lado malo. Siempre hay gente dispuesta a aprovecharse.

Serena se quedó mirándolo. No podía quedarse ahí sentada y soportar aquella conversación en silencio. Darien se estaba burlando de ella, y quizá pretendiera luego burlarse también de sus padres.  
Es cierto. De hecho conocí a un tipo de esos al poco de llegar a Londres dijo Serena. Estoy segura de que sabes a qué tipo me refiero. Era de esos capaces de mentir y engañar con tal de salirse con la suya.  
Espero que lo mandaras a freír espárragos, Serena intervino su madre.  
-No creo que tenga usted que preocuparse en ese aspecto, señora Winston rió Darien. Su hija sabe cuidar muy bien de sí misma. Es una chica de recursos añadió mirándola. Lo mandaste a freír espárragos, ¿verdad, Serena?

Sus ojos azules brillaron de rabia antes de apartar la vista de él, pero consiguió que su voz sonara indiferente al contestar.  
Bueno, al principio me engañó, pero cuando descubrí la verdad supe cubrirme la espalda.  
¡Bien por ti! exclamó Darien con un gesto de aprobación. Esperemos que nunca más vuelvas a saber nada de él. Algunas personas son muy insistentes, sobre todo cuando opinan que tienen una cuenta pendiente dijo volviendo la vista hacia su madre con una expresión de inocencia. ¿Podría usted darme otra taza de su excelente té, señora Winston?

Serena observó desesperada cómo su madre se volcaba en su deseo de agradarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dicho que pensaba quedarse en Reino lunar? ¿Unos cuantos días?, se preguntó. La historia que le había contado a su padre sobre sus motivos para hacer el viaje era otra de sus mentiras, pensó. Sólo ella conocía el motivo real, que era ajustarle las cuentas. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no lo dejaba sencillamente en manos de su abogado? Podría enfrentarse a un abogado, pero a él no. ¿Es que pretendía atormentarla, jugar con ella hasta que estuviera exhausta?  
Intentó mantener una sonrisa en el rostro, pero estuvo a punto de fallarle cuando su madre sacó orgullosa el álbum de fotos familiar.

¡Pero mamá! exclamó desesperada. No, por favor. Darien no tiene tiempo para ver fotos.  
¡Bah! No seas tonta, Serena la amonestó su madre. Eras una niña preciosa, a Darien le va a encantar dijo abriendo el álbum y poniéndoselo delante. Mira, aquí está cuando tenía sólo tres años...

Serena gruñó en silencio y se recostó sobre la silla. El álbum no era demasiado grande, pero su madre se lo enseñaba sin dejar pasar un detalle. Discutía y explicaba cada foto: cuándo se tomó, dónde, quién le había hecho el jersey que llevaba puesto, quiénes eran los que salían al fondo... Lo único que la consolaba era pensar que Darien podía caer muerto del aburrimiento. Pero eso no ocurrió. Y como era el mentiroso más experto del mundo supo causar la impresión de que tenía interés. Por fin su madre cerró el álbum y volvió a guardarlo.

¿No te irás aún? protestó su madre volviéndose hacia su padre. Papá, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la hospitalidad? Ni siquiera le has ofrecido a Darien un whisky.

Serena volvió a gruñir. Si su padre sacaba la botella, aquello podía durar horas. Se levantó de la silla, miró a su madre y dijo:  
Estoy segura de que Darien tiene cosas que hacer. Además le he prometido llevarlo de vuelta al hotel, y no quisiera que se nos hiciera muy tarde.  
Serena tiene razón sonrió Darien. Han sido ustedes muy amables. Volveré a verlos antes de marcharme.  
Después de despedirse, salieron de la casa y Serena esperó a alejarse un poco para detenerse y preguntar furiosa:  
Muy bien, y ahora dime qué diablos estás haciendo aquí.  
Darien sonrió burlón y aparentó sorpresa.  
¿Es que recibes con esa frialdad a todos los qué vienen a visitarte? ¡Y yo que estaba convencido de que te alegrarías de verme!  
¡No me fastidies! explotó. Puede que hayas conseguido engañar a mis padres, pero yo sé qué clase de víbora eres.

En sus ojos azules brilló la ira, pero luego contestó secamente:  
Has cambiado. Yo diría que estás más guapa que nunca, pero tu lengua parece también más afilada. Te sugeriría que bajaras el tono de voz si es que quieres mantener nuestra conversación en privado.  
¡Eres despreciable! No pienses ni,por un momento que te tengo miedo.  
¿No? preguntó levantando una ceja incrédulo. ¿Y entonces por qué has huido?  
Eso no es asunto tuyo dijo señalándolo con un dedo en el pecho. Te estoy advirtiendo, aléjate de aquí. Mis padres son gente honrada, aunque ya me doy cuenta de que tú no comprendes el significado de esa palabra antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, él la había tomado de las muñecas y la tenía prisionera en sus brazos. Serena lo miró furiosa. ¡Suéltame, bruto! exclamó intentando darle patadas en las rodillas.

Eres toda una gata, ¿verdad? preguntó mofándose. Debe de ser el aire escocés. Cuando nos conocimos en Londres, te comportaste de un modo muy distinto. No me costó mucho convencerte para llevarte a la cama, si mal no recuerdo.

Serena trató de liberarse. Hervía de ira y frustración.  
Entonces no sabía lo depravado que eras. Y ahora, o me sueltas en este mismo instante o te voy a...  
Serena no pudo terminar la frase. Él la había levantado del suelo atrayéndola a sus brazos y besándola en la boca. Atónita ante aquella audacia, no pudo hacer otra cosa que soportar la embestida hasta que él se apartó, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, estoy demasiado feliz en menos de 5 horas logre 5 rw, eso es lo q me demoro en juntar en toda una semana, la verdad las adoro, tengo pocas lectoras pero fieles y de calidad, de verdad me pusieron tan feliz que he hecho tres maldades, la primera subir un nuevo capítulo, la segunda es que tengo otra historia la cual subiré el miércoles y la tercera obvio adelanto del prox capitulo.**

**Observando me percate que el fic tiene muchas visitas, de México y de mi país sobre todo, pero estas no se ven reflejadas en los rw, Niñas anímense dejen uno. No saben la alegría que me produce ver mi email con sus comentarios. Hasta de Italia he tenido visitas.**

**¿Cómo supo Darién la identidad de trixie?, ¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿Qué es lo que planea? ¿Podrá serena no caer en la tentación?**

**Esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora los rw:**

**Cherrie SA****:** Me alegro que te gustara el cap, fuiste la primera en postear, de verdad gracias, lamentablemente no te puedo responder la pregunta como supo Darién, pero falta poco.

**Sailor Lady:** de verdad me alegro que te guste el fic y sobre todo saber que me apoyaras hasta el final. Me alegro que te rieras con lo de Ante, la verdad dudaba si poner a Yaten o Ante pero escogí al último ya que justamente estoy viendo la temporada de black moon, (de nuevo), en relación a Darién que puedo decir….

**emeraude serenity****: **te extrañe en el capitulo pasado, pero has vuelto y eso es lo importante, ves actualice pronto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sobre todo gracias por los favorite y alerts tanto por el fic y por mi.

**yumi kamagatha**: Amigui, o sea hello, me vas a odiar pero no uso msn, de verdad no me gusta mucho los chat, pero si me quieres conocer envíame un email a goordita arroba gmail punto com y con gusto te cuento de mi vida.

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: **Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y el regalo. Gracias por tus deseos. Ves cumplo lo que me ordenaste, actualizo luego.

**Este capítulo es dedicado a cada una de ustedes por seguir leyendo y por dejarme rw, también va dedicado a las que me han agregado como historia o autor favorita y a las de las alertas**: **Yomitachan, Clau Palacios, Nathyot, paty me falta alguien mil disculpa. Sé que leen el fic pero me encantaría que dejaran su comentario sobre el fic, que le gusta que no, que le agregarían.**

**QUE DIOS LAS VENDIGA**

PD es un regalito para ustedes:

_**Serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? preguntó con voz cansada y amarga.  
Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas de un hombre tan despreciable como yo? Yo también tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿no crees?  
Así que...**_

_**Es cortito lo sé. Les prometo que a más tardar el próximo lunes actualizo**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capitulo 6**

Tus labios siguen siendo tan dulces como antes observó divertido. Estoy ansioso por saber qué será del resto de tu cuerpo.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y contestó:  
Tendrás que esperar a que se hiele el infierno.  
Bueno contestó él soltándola, no creo que me vaya a costar tanto, la verdad. Tengo la sensación de que, lo quieras o no, te vas a mostrar muy complaciente sonrió. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso disfrutes tanto como la última vez.

Aquel hombre era insoportable, pensó. Y parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que por un momento Serena se preguntó si...

Ni en sueños contestó airada. Luego se sacudió la ropa, como si quisiera limpiarse de su contacto, y por último frunció el ceño y añadió: Debes de estar loco. Te la estás jugando viniendo aquí, ¿lo sabías? Tengo al menos una docena de primos y tíos entre Reino lunar y Elusion. Si se enteran de lo que me has hecho, te usarán de cebo para las langostas.

Darién ignoró la amenaza encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.  
Lo dudo. Si te hubiera poseído en contra de tu voluntad, sería diferente, pero tú estabas más que dispuesta, utilizaste bien tus muchos encantos.

Me engañaste contestó Serena retirándose el pelo de la cara y encaminándose hacia el puerto. Me hiciste creer deliberadamente que... que... su voz falló por un momento, pero luego añadió: Ya sabes a qué me refiero. No intentes negarlo.

-Todavía no he negado nada. Y no vuelvas a amenazarme, ya tienes bastantes problemas tal y como están las cosas. Yo soy la víctima, no tú. Procura recordarlo.

¡Que tú eres la víctima! Lo dices porque... de pronto se interrumpió al ver al reverendo Hino caminando hacia ellos. Ahí viene el párroco. Tú eres un extraño, así que se estará preguntando quién eres. Tendré que contarle algo. No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra. Cierra la boca y déjame a mí.

¿Por qué? preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. ¿Es que tienes miedo de que arruine tu reputación como tú has hecho con la mía? ¿Tienes miedo de que se entere de que una de sus ovejas se ha descarriado?

Serena se tragó la ira y sonrió amablemente al párroco que se acercaba.  
-Buenas noches, reverendo.  
Buenas noches, Serena.

Para el reverendo Hino (n/a si es el abuelito de Rei se me hizo gracioso ponerlo como un reverendo serio y respetable : P) no importaba si estaba en un funeral o en un bautizo, su voz permanecía severa en cualquier caso. Miró a Darién y Serena se apresuró a presentárselo.

Éste es el señor Shields, ha venido desde Londres. Pero me temo que no puede hablar. El pobre tiene una terrible laringitis. Tiene instrucciones del médico de que deje descansar la voz.

¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso dile que lo siento mucho, Serena. Y dile también que espero que pronto se ponga bien. Yo también tengo irritaciones de la garganta muchas veces después del sermón del Sabbath. La leche caliente con miel hace milagros.

Puede decírselo usted mismo, reverendo contestó educada. No dije que estuviera sordo, sólo que no podía hablar.  
Ah..., es verdad.  
Ha venido en viaje de negocios. Es agente inmobiliario. Le estaba enseñando los alrededores.  
Ah... muy bien. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, Serena. Hay muchos jóvenes que sucumben a las tentaciones y a los vicios de la gran ciudad. He estado rezando por ti, y ya veo que no ha sido en vano. El pecado siempre deja sus huellas, pero tú sigues inmaculada. Eres un orgullo para Reino lunar y para tus padres.

Es usted muy amable, reverendo murmuró Serena intentando no ruborizarse. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Serena respiró aliviada cuando al fin el reverendo se marchó. Darien sonrió y preguntó:.  
¿Habla siempre de ese modo?  
¿Y qué si lo hace? lo desafió. Es nuestro reverendo, no te atrevas a burlarte de él. A nosotros nos gusta como es. Se está haciendo muy mayor, pero es el doble de hombre que tú.  
Está bien, no voy a discutir sobre eso. Pero dime, ¿es que vas a decir que he pillado una laringitis cada vez que nos tropecemos con alguien? Porque si es así será mejor que busquemos un lugar en el que discutir en privado. Podemos ir a mi hotel y colgar el cartel de «no molesten» en la puerta.

-Tienes tantas posibilidades de volver a verme a solas en la habitación de un hotel como de que te salgan alas. Podemos seguir discutiendo a la entrada del puerto, allí no nos molestarán.

Seria y en silencio, lo llevó pasando por delante del mercado de pescado desierto y luego a lo largo del muelle hasta llegar a donde las olas rompían contra la pared de granito. El escaso sol que quedaba le daba un tono dorado al mar en calma. Un par de gaviotas volaban en círculo cerca. Cuando era niña, aquél era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Se pasaba los largos días veraniegos descalza, pescando con un sedal. Nunca había logrado pescar nada, pero era una buena excusa para sentarse allí y soñar. Sin embargo nunca había soñado que le ocurriera nada como aquello.

Cuando llegaron al final del muelle, Serena paró y se puso las manos en las caderas.

Bueno, aquí podemos hablar sin que nos molesten, así que vamos al grano y acabemos de una vez por todas. En lo que a mí concierne estamos en paz. De hecho yo diría que has tenido suerte. Ahora sólo quiero que te marches. Vuelve al coche y sal de mi vida para siempre.

Darién había apoyado una pierna sobre una piedra y la miraba pensativo, con las cejas levantadas y los brazos cruzados. Por fin sacudió la cabeza y dijo:  
No tengo intención de marcharme. Me has causado muchos problemas Serena, y de un modo u otro estoy dispuesto a arreglar cuentas contigo. No voy a irme de Reino lunar hasta que esto no esté resuelto.

En ese caso contestó ella desdeñosa sacudiendo la cabeza- puedes irte preparando para pasar aquí el resto de tu vida.

Darién sonrió enseñándole dos filas de dientes blancos.

-Puede que lo haga de todos modos. Has arruinado mi reputación en Londres, así que es posible que considere la idea de buscar otro lugar en el que vivir y hacer negocios. Y este pueblo dormido tiene mucho potencial de desarrollo. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos vecinos?

Serena se quedó horrorizada. Desde luego tenía que estar bromeando, se dijo. Pensar que él pudiera vivir allí para siempre, como recuerdo y amenaza constantes, le resultaba insoportable. Era una fanfarronada, lo había dicho sólo para asustarla, pero no iba a caer en esa trampa.

Podríamos ser amigos... sugirió Darién de forma sarcástica. Piénsalo. Podríamos ir a reuniones sociales por las noches en el bar del hotel, y tú entretendrías al público con una representación de Trixie Trotter. Seguro que no han visto nada semejante por aquí. Estuviste fantástica, ¿sabes? Interpretaste tu papel a la perfección, engañaste a todo el mundo.

Serena reprimió la cólera y le preguntó aquello que le había estado rondando por la mente desde que él había aparecido en el pueblo.

¿Y si los engañé a todos cómo es posible que al final hayas sabido quién era?  
Eso fue fácil se encogió de hombros. El portero de Cardini conocía al taxista que te llevó de vuelta a casa. Sólo tuve que esperar a que volviera al día siguiente y preguntarle a dónde te había llevado. En cuanto dijo que fuiste a Palmerston Court en Chelsea supe que eras tú. Incluso se acordaba de que eras rubia, te vio quitarte la peluca sonrió afable. Cuando fui a tu apartamento, el portero de tu casa me dijo que te habías ido de vacaciones a Escocia. Por suerte, tengo buena memoria y recordé el nombre de este pueblo.

Entonces toda la culpa era suya, reflexionó Serena. Era cierto que no se había preocupado demasiado por borrar sus huellas. Se mordió el labio y lo miró, desafiante.

¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices que quieres arreglar cuentas? Si lo que pretendes es que te pida disculpas, puedes irte olvidando. No lo siento en absoluto. De hecho volvería a hacerlo si tuviera otra oportunidad.

Darién torció la boca, pero Serena no supo si aquel gesto era de enfado o de diversión ante su actitud. Sin embargo su voz sonó cortante:  
Las disculpas no me sirven para nada. Podrías ponerte de rodillas y hasta besarme los pies, pero eso no arreglaría la situación. No creas que vas a salir de ésta tan fácilmente.

Comprendo... Entonces me vas a llevar ante los tribunales, ¿no es eso? .

Darién volvió a reír y luego sacudió la cabeza.  
Dudo que mereciera la pena. No me sería de mucha utilidad que te pudrieras en la cárcel por impago de la indemnización.

Todo aquello comenzaba a sonar muy mal, se dijo Serena mirándolo suspicaz.  
En ese caso, ¿serías tan amable de decirme qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

Aquellos ojos azules la miraron con insolencia, luego hizo una mueca de rabia enseñándole los dientes y por fin dijo:  
Trixie Trotter habría sabido muy bien cómo pagarme.

¡Estás loco! contestó ella atónita y sin aliento. ¡Me estás ofendiendo!

Escucha, escucha Serena. Sé razonable hizo una pausa mientras la escrutaba con una mirada dura. Estoy acostumbrado a los placeres naturales de la vida. Y de un modo regular, debo añadir. Pero gracias a tu pequeña exhibición en el restaurante, esos placeres me han sido negados. Así que lo justo es que hasta que las cosas cambien tú te encargues de complacerme. No te estoy pidiendo demasiado, sabes que lo que digo es cierto, ¿verdad?

Aquel hombre era un caradura, se dijo Serena. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le contestó:¡Piérdete!

Darién sacudió la cabeza como lamentándose, sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y añadió cansado:  
Esa actitud es muy digna, Serena, pero por supuesto yo ya la había previsto, así que tomé la precaución de traer esto dijo ofreciéndole un trozo de papel de periódico con una sonrisa lastimera. Serena desdobló el recorte y se sintió enferma. Era el artículo con la fotografía de lo sucedido. La foto es muy buena, ¿no crees? continuó con naturalidad. Por supuesto cuando sabes quién es en realidad Trixie Trotter es fácil ver el parecido. Aquí en Reino lunar no traen los periódicos de Londres, ¿no? Supongo que entonces la gente no la ha visto Serena lo miró, se dio la vuelta, y tiró el papel al agua. Darién miró para abajo y vio cómo su recorte se iba desintegrando. Luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Eso ha estado muy bien, pero tengo más copias. Están en mi maleta, en el hotel.

Serena dejó caer los hombros desilusionada. Luego se volvió hacia él.  
¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos?

Darién continuó hablando como si no la hubiera oído.

Lo llamaremos "La vida secreta de Serena Winston". Se marchó de Reino lunar buscando la fama y la fortuna pero, como muchas otras, se hizo una mujer de la calle. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que iba a acabar así? Seguro que no el reverendo Hino, ni desde luego sus padres, tan amables, trabajadores y temerosos de Dios. Yo diría que esa historia les va a partir el corazón. Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero dudo que alguien te crea. Esta misma tarde tu madre me estaba contando lo contenta que estabas con tu trabajo... con ese piso de lujo... y con tus maravillosos vestidos... Si viera la foto de pronto todo adquiriría un nuevo sentido para ella, ¿no te parece?

Trabajo en una boutique en Chelsea.  
Por supuesto que sí, yo te creo, Serena. ¿Pero qué pensarán los demás? Tú mejor que nadie en el mundo deberías saber que un escándalo puede arruinar la reputación de cualquiera. A la gente le gusta pensar lo peor sobre sus vecinos, les hace sentirse superiores.

Lo que decía era cierto, reconoció Serena para sí misma desesperada. No podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia las casas y las tiendas allá a lo lejos, más allá del puerto. En Reino lunar se sentía a salvo, entre sus padres y sus amigos. Aquel era su hogar. Todos sus recuerdos de la infancia estaban allí. Pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era escurrirse en la noche como un ladrón y buscar otro sitio en el que esconderse. Él, sabría cómo encontrarla en Londres, así que tendría que buscar un lugar en el que nadie la conociera, donde pudiera volver a comenzar. Incluso quizá tendría que cambiar de nombre, quizá...

Serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? preguntó con voz cansada y amarga.  
Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas de un hombre tan despreciable como yo? Yo también tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿no crees?  
Así que... o accedo a acostarme contigo cada vez que te apetezca o irás por ahí contando todas esas mentiras.  
Eso es. Ni yo mismo lo habría resumido mejor.  
Eso se llama chantaje añadió mirándolo despreciativa de arriba abajo. Eres aún más vil de lo que creía.

Siempre puedes acudir a la policía contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que no vas a hacerlo añadió mirando a las gaviotas que volaban en círculo. Bueno, sobre eso de acostarte conmigo... hablaremos más tarde. Por el momento lo único que quiero es que sonrías de vez en cuando y que cumplas con tu promesa de enseñarme los alrededores. Estoy convencido de que lo que necesita este lugar es que alguien como yo lo devuelva a la vida. Tienes carnet de conducir, ¿verdad?

Sí asintió Serena mirándolo cauta.  
Bien dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y tirándoselas. Mi coche sigue aparcado a las puertas de tu casa. Llévamelo mañana por la mañana al hotel.

Darién se alejó a grandes pasos caminando a lo largo del muelle. Serena se quedó mirándolo llena de frustración y de rabia.

Dos minutos más tarde, Darién entró en el bar del hotel, se sentó en una banqueta y pidió un whisky. La vida estaba llena de sorpresas, se dijo irónico sí mismo. Había decidido marcharse a Reino lunar en un arranque de ira, dejándose llevar por la rabia. El sentido común le aconsejaba olvidar el asunto, dormir y volver a Londres a la mañana siguiente. Pero por primera vez en su vida no sentía deseos de ser razonable.

Aquella Serena Winston con la que se había encontrado en el pueblo era una persona por completo distinta de la que había conocido en Londres.

Era una mujer fogosa que necesitaba que alguien le diera una lección. Y aquellos enormes ojos azules eran todo un enigma. No podía resistirse a ellos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Así que nuestro querido Darién actuando de forma irracional, ¿Serena accederá al chantaje o preferirá contar la verdad a su familia?**

**Esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora los rw:**

**Sailor Lady:** Gracias por todo, las bellas palabras y lo sabios consejo, de verdad me encantaría ser tu amiga. También quiero agradecer el apoyo que me has dado en mi otro fic. En relación con el capitulo anterior no sé si saldrá quemado o enamorado pero no volverá a ser el mismo golden . jaja besos

**Cherrie SA****:** Hola espero que este capítulo te conteste tu pregunta y me alegro mucho que te gustara el chap, ya entramos a la recta final de la historia, quedan 5 capítulos mas y un epilogo. Cariños

**emeraude serenity****: **Mi querida Esme, gracias a dios estoy muy bien, espero que tu también. No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente, los estudios nos absorben muchas veces. Mil gracias por el apoyo en mis fics y sobre todo por los buenos deseos. Me alegro que este fic te cautivara y espero seguir sorprendiéndote. Cuídate y éxito.

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****: **Mi querida lectora fiel, espero que no te haya hecho mucho esperar con la nueva actualización, me encanto que te gustara el regalo, de hecho es una nueva modalidad que he querido instaura en el fic, esto lo puedo hacer porque lo tengo casi listo. Besos y t cuidas

**Amyrt****: **Bienvenida, me alegro que te animaras a dejar rw, y no tienes que pedir disculpa, sabes yo era de la misma lei los fics y no dejaba comentarios (siempre ando corta de tiempo) hasta que empecé a escribir … volviendo al fic Serena será un hueso duro de roer, la pobre tendrá una lucha entre su pasión y su orgullo, en relación a Darién, este capítulo te deja clara su intención ¿cierto?, bueno welcome y suerte. Espero leer pronto un nuevo review tuyo.

**Acron**** : **Bienvenida a este fic, espero que te entretengas con esta pequeña historia, gracias por tus buenos deseos y por empezar a ler mi otro fic, espero que este capítulo te explicara como Darién descubrió todo y es verdad este par no lo tendrá nada fácil, al que quiere celeste que le cueste. Besos y suerte para ti.

**Love-Moon****:** Hola, me alcanzaste, me guste que te guste trixie, es verdad a mi también me encantaría tener esa personalidad y vengarme de un cretino JR, pero no todas somos así. Si lo palos iban y venían, incomoda la situación con los papas pero ¿Quién no se ha visto sometida a una así? ¿ a caso mis papas son los únicos que cuentan historias vergonzosas y exhiben mis peores fotos? Te leo luego en tus fic, cariños amix, cuídate y no hay de qué. Perdón por no avisarte, la verdad no se me ocurrió

**MAR-77****:** Bienvenida al fic, me alegro que te guste la relación amor- odio, en relación a Darién los próximos capítulos nos revelaran su verdadera personalidad. Muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Cariños

**Clau Palacios**: La verdad cuando leí esta historia me acorde de esta pareja, es parecida a la relación que tenia Darién y Serena al inicio, eso que siempre pelearan. Gracias por el apoyo y por dejar reviews. Cariños y suerte para ti.

**RiniAndHelio****: **Voy a pensar en continuar este fic, la verdad cuando leí libro también lo encontré corto, no se si esra pareja es tierna, yo más bien la encuentro pasional, pero en fin, gracias por tu rw y por seguir la historia.

**Este capítulo es dedicado a cada una de ustedes por seguir leyendo y por dejarme rw, también va dedicado a las que me han agregado como historia o autor favorita y a las de las alertas.**

**QUE DIOS LAS VENDIGA**

PD es un regalito para ustedes:

_Pues a mí me parece que es deseo. Son los síntomas clásicos de una mujer a punto de excitarse susurró seductor. _

_Por mucho que quisiera ignorar sus palabras, Serena estaba temblando. _

_¿Por qué no hacemos algo sensato? Olvidemos él pasado. Olvídate de todo lo que has oído sobre mí. Escucha, hagamos como si acabáramos de conocernos..._

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capítulo 7**

Serena yació despierta dando vueltas la mayor parte de la noche, arrastrándose fuera de la cama a duras penas por la mañana. No recordaba haber dormido bien ni un solo día desde que había conocido a Darién. Le pesaban la cabeza y los miembros, pero la ducha caliente y luego helada consiguió revivirla en parte. Miró por la ventana. Parecía que aquél iba a ser otro de esos días calurosos, así que se puso una falda corta, color blanca, hecha de broderi y una polera de tirita de color azul rey. Se cepilló el pelo y luego fue a la cocina.

Iba a hacer el desayuno, mamá. No sabía que estabas despierta. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me dejas que lo haga yo?

Su madre siguió dándole vueltas a las gachas y la miró con desaprobación.

Son casi las siete. Se ve que vivir en Londres te ha convertido en una perezosa. Cuando vivías aquí, te levantabas a las seis, como todo el mundo. Tu padre lleva ahí fuera una hora añadió señalando hacia la puerta, arreglando las redes de pescar langostas.

Serena se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó a la mesa. Si le hubiera contado a su madre que alguna gente en Londres se levantaba a las cinco y media sólo para llegar a tiempo al trabajo no la hubiera creído.

Espero que esta mañana estés de mejor humor. Anoche apenas dijiste palabra y tenías una cara que bastaba para agriar la leche.  
Lo... lo siento, mamá. Me dolía la cabeza.

Hmmm... Todo el mundo tiene dolores de cabeza, pero eso no es excusa para comportarte como lo hiciste. Tú padre y yo estuvimos dándole conversación a Darién. Es normal que nos interesemos por tus amigos y por la gente que has conocido en Londres. Después de todo, somos tus padres.

Ya te he dicho que lo siento suspiró. ¿Podemos dejar ese tema, por favor?

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que Darién está interesado en ti continuó su madre sin prestarle atención. Podrías haber sido más amable.

Serena intentó ignorar las palabras de su madre, que seguía elogiando a Darién, pero era como intentar ignorar un dolor de muelas. En el fondo no podía culparla. Darién Shields siempre causaba ese efecto en la gente, especialmente en las mujeres. Tenía el aspecto de un héroe romántico: moreno, alto, unos ojos azules capaz de derretir a la Antártica, además era encantador, educado, considerado... todo lo que cualquier mujer hubiera podido desear en un hombre. Y también a ella la había engañado.

Si tuviera el coraje de contarle a su madre la verdad, se lamentó. Pero eso implicaba delatarse a sí misma causándoles una inmensa desolación a sus padres. Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. No había escape posible.

Quizá si Luna estuviera con ella, reflexionó. Ella sabría cómo enfrentarse al chantaje, o conocería a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. ¿Pero qué pensaría su madre de Luna, que se pasaba el día fumando, bebiendo, e incluso jugando de vez en cuando? Desde luego podía imaginarse lo que pensaría el reverendo Hino. La miraría, sacudiría la cabeza con tristeza y murmuraría: "Es el rostro de una pecadora, sin duda".

Por suerte su madre no había hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre Luna. Sólo sabía era una buena mujer, propietaria de una tienda y con buen corazón. Bueno, se dijo, siempre podía llamarla por teléfono, contarle lo sucedido y pedirle consejo. Serena estuvo pensando en esa posibilidad un largo rato, pero por fin la desechó.

No le gustaba abusar de los amigos. Luna había hecho ya demasiadas cosas por ella. Tenía que solucionar ella misma sus problemas. Era una adulta.

¡Serena!  
Lo siento, mamá... estaba... estaba soñando despierta.  
Ya, ya veo. Te he dicho que vayas a avisar a tu padre de que el desayuno está listo. Asegúrate de que se quita las botas antes de entrar en la cocina.

Después del desayuno, Serena fregó los platos y recogió la cocina.

Intentaba evitar el momento de volver a ver a Darién. Hacia las diez, cuando todo estuvo terminado, se dio cuenta de que no podía prolongarlo más. Recogió las llaves del coche y salió. Se sentó al volante y lo ajustó a sus medidas. Entonces se quedó un momento estudiando el panel. No tenía ni idea de para qué servían ni la mitad de los relojes. Hubiera necesitado ser piloto de carreras para conducir aquello, pensó. Era un coche masculino, caro, y olía a piel nueva. Arrancó, contuvo el aliento, seleccionó la primera marcha y soltó el freno.

Asombrosamente, aquel coche era más fácil de conducir que uno pequeño. Iba solo. Cuando llegó al muelle le rondó una idea por la cabeza. Podía dejar caer el coche por la cuesta hasta que se precipitara en el agua y saltar en el último momento. Eso le demostraría a Darién lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, aparcó delante del hotel y entró en el bar.

Buenos días, Sammy. ¿Querrías decirle al señor Shields que he venido a recogerlo?  
Sammy, el barman, sonrió.  
Sube y díselo tú misma. Está en la habitación grande, todo de frente.

No iba a quedarle más remedio que hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta.  
Entra dijo una voz profunda y sonora.  
Serena se encogió de hombros y contuvo el aliento.

Abrió la puerta. Darién estaba de pie, frente al espejo del armario, poniéndose una corbata. Se volvió, la miró igual que si fuera un comprador en una tienda de coches valorando la mercancía, y sonrió satisfecho.  
Buenos días, Serena. Estás muy guapa con esa polera, te sienta el color azul. Bueno, no te quedes ahí. Entra y cierra la puerta.  
Ni por un millón. Te esperaré abajo, en el coche contestó dándose la vuelta.

Cinco minutos más tarde, él bajó. Volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo y luego dio unos golpecitos sobre el capó.  
¿Te gusta conducir mi coche?

Serena se encogió de hombros indiferente. Estaba apoyada contra la puerta con los brazos caídos.  
No es difícil. Te lo he traído entero, ¿no?  
Ya veo. Bien. En ese caso, me servirás de chófer.  
Yo no voy a servirte de nada le informó molesta. Tú puedes conducir solito.

Darién conservó en los labios la sonrisa amable con la que había aparecido al salir del hotel, pero en sus ojos relampagueó un destello estremecedor.

Según parece, hay una lamentable falta de entendimiento entre tú y yo, Serena. Pensé que ayer había expuesto claramente cuál era tu situación, pero como parece que lo has olvidado aprovecharé esta oportunidad para recordártelo. Mientras yo esté aquí el único propósito de tu vida es complacerme... cumplir todos mis deseos... y mostrarte contenta. Si no puedes, prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias. Y ahora... ¿ha entrado bien eso en tu preciosa cabecita?

Serena se quedó mirándolo con ojos rebeldes. Luego se tragó su propia ira y murmuró:  
Está bien... maldito seas.  
Esa contestación no ha sido muy amable sacudió la cabeza como lamentándose. La respuesta correcta es: "Por supuesto, Darién. Lo que tú digas, Darién".

Los ojos azules de Serena brillaban de rabia.  
No tientes a la suerte. Puede que al final decida que no merece la pena.

Darién la escrutó por un momento calibrando la situación, y luego asintió.  
Eres fogosa, pero ten cuidado no vayas a quemarte abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que subiera al asiento del conductor. Quiero que conduzcas tú porque conoces las carreteras de aquí mejor que yo, eso es todo.

Serena vio a Sammy observándolos por la ventana y pensó que podía ser peligroso prolongar aquella discusión. Si Sammy llegaba a sospechar algo, todo el mundo en el pueblo lo sabría en cuestión de horas. Por fin entraron en el coche y Darién sacó un mapa.

¿A dónde quieres ir exactamente? Aquí no hay nada más que montañas y lagos, y me cuesta creer que seas capaz de apreciarlos.  
Eso sólo demuestra lo poco que me conoces murmuró él, absorto en el mapa.  
Con ese poco me basta, gracias. ¿No crees que estemos perdiendo el tiempo? Viniste aquí por una razón muy concreta, y no tiene relación alguna con las propiedades inmobiliarias. Eso sólo fue una excusa ante mis padres. Conmigo no necesitas mantener las apariencias.

Perfecto contestó Darién resuelto, dejando a un lado el mapa. Entonces iremos a mi habitación Serena abrió la boca atónita, pero entonces vio la burla reflejada en su rostro y la cerró enojada. Darién rió y continuó con naturalidad: Tienes razón, hasta cierto punto. Vine aquí con un sólo propósito, pero luego mi instinto para los negocios despertó al enterarme de que iban a vender el hotel. No tiene nada que ver con tus encantos. Siempre separo los negocios del placer.

Los Aino han llevado el hotel durante generaciones. Si ellos no consiguen que el negocio funcione, no sé por qué crees que un extraño podría hacerlo.  
¿Quizá porque tengo ideas nuevas? ¿Porque el mundo cambia y sé adaptarme a él?  
Nada hay tan agradable como la modestia, al menos eso es lo que dicen.

Darién ignoró el comentario sarcástico y señaló una cabaña en lo alto de la montaña.  
¿De quién es esa casa? ¿Sabes quién vive allí?  
Serena siguió con la mirada la dirección en que él apuntaba.  
¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Porque debe ser la casa con las mejores vistas de todo Reino lunar. Me interesa.  
Bueno, pues ya puedes irte olvidando de ella. Es la casa de Circonia, y será mejor que no te acerques a ella. Es bruja, y quizá decida transformarte en un gusano. Mmm, No puedo hacerlo, ¡ya que lo eres!, tal vez te convierta en un chupacabras, así todos los lugareños te daría caza. Sería una mejora.

Darién siguió mirando hacia la cima de la montaña como si aquella vista lo fascinara. Luego sonrió.  
Soy agente inmobiliario, ¿recuerdas? Ese lugar es una mina como casa de verano. ¿Crees que ella estaría interesada en venderlo?  
No, nunca. Puedes olvidarlo sonrió satisfecha.  
Todo el mundo tiene un precio le susurró entonces al oído. No creo que tenga mucho dinero, así que si le hago una buena oferta...  
¡Qué forma tan típica de pensar! «Todo el mundo tiene un precio» lo imitó. Bueno, pues para tu información te diré que aquí hay gente que no se vende. Hay personas a las que no les interesa tu dinero.  
Parece que sabes mucho sobre ella contestó Darién burlón. Puede que te equivoques.  
Escucha sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Podría decirte que adelante, podría dejarte hacer el ridículo, pero no quiero que importunes a Circonia. Es una mujer mayor y... vivirá el resto de su vida en esa casa. Es una historia muy larga, pero a un bruto como tú no le interesa.  
Prueba a ver. ¿Por qué no me la cuentas y dejas que yo mismo lo decida?

Bueno, se dijo Serena, quizá mereciera la pena el intento. Por muy canalla que fuera aquel hombre quizá quedara en él un mínimo de decencia. Miró hacia la casa y comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo Circonia había llegado desde las islas, cómo se enamoró de un pescador que murió en una tormenta, y cómo se sentaba siempre mirando por la ventana esperando a que Seumus volviera.

Esperaba que Darién despreciara las supersticiones que se contaban sobre Circonia, pero le sorprendió su mirada distante. Estuvo un rato en silencio y luego preguntó:  
Seumus es el nombre en gaélico de James, ¿verdad?  
Exacto. Hay mucha gente aquí con nombres gaélicos.  
Bueno. Toma el camino hacia el norte, seguiremos por él unos siete kilómetros. Luego gira hacia el interior. No corras, no tenemos ninguna prisa.

Él quizá no la tuviera, se dijo Serena, pero ella sí. Cuanto antes terminara con él y se marchara, mejor. Serena encendió el motor y arrancó. Darién puso el aire acondicionado y se recostó sobre el asiento. Parecía relajado.

Las carreteras de los alrededores eran de un solo carril, pero estaban bien señalizadas. Eran seguras si uno mantenía una velocidad adecuada y no giraba a ciegas. El sol estaba ya en lo alto del límpido cielo azul, y el paisaje resultaba espectacular. El camino estaba rodeado de elevaciones montañosas a ambos lados. A la izquierda, en la falda de una montaña, una manada de ciervos pacía. Sobre ellos sobrevolaba un águila dispuesta a lanzarse en picado contra cualquier liebre incauta.

En invierno todo aquello estaba desolado, y sólo los locos se aventuraban a acercarse. Sin embargo, en un día como aquel, el paisaje le hacía a uno lamentar el que tanta pobre gente tuviera que vivir confinada en la sofocante ciudad. El único problema en medio de aquel paraíso era la falta de trabajo. La gente se veía obligada a dejarlo todo atrás para buscar suerte en otra parte.

Según el mapa, aquí debería haber una mansión. ¿Tienes idea de dónde está?  
Supongo que te refieres a la casa del duque, pero no tiene sentido que vayamos allí. Es sólo un montón de ruinas.  
No importa, quiero ir.  
Está ahí, escondida tras esos árboles.  
El camino que conducía a la casa había sido lenta pero inexorablemente cubierto de matorrales. Las ruinas apenas eran visibles en cada recodo.  
Bueno, ya estamos.

Darién tomó un bloc de notas y un lápiz de la guantera.  
Bien. Sal y estira las piernas.

La casa tenía dos pisos. Estaba construida con el granito de los alrededores, y la puerta colgaba abierta de un solo gozne. Su aspecto era de abandono, pero conservaba cierta solidez. Darién comenzó a hacer un esbozo en su bloc, y ella se asomó curiosa por encima de su hombro.

¿Tienes idea de a quién pertenece?  
No, siempre ha estado abandonada, nadie en el pueblo recuerda a sus propietarios se encogió de hombros. Mi padre me dijo una vez que la construyeron en el siglo pasado como casita de campo para un duque.

Intrigada por la casa, en la que en realidad nunca había entrado, Serena siguió a Darién, que empujaba la puerta. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo apreciar detalles curiosos. El interior estaba semiderruido, pero eso no pareció preocupar a Darién, que caminaba dando pisotones comprobando el suelo. Fue haciendo lo mismo por toda la casa, y luego salió y echó un último vistazo.

Creo que con esto me basta. Puedo conseguir que restauren la casa dejándola en su estado original en seis meses.

¿Y para qué? preguntó Serena pensando que se había vuelto loco. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? No es que me importe que malgastes el dinero pero, ¿quién iba a querer vivir en un lugar como éste? ¿Un ermitaño? No hay ni un alma en veinte kilómetros a la redonda.  
Ya lo veo, señorita Sabelotodo. Ése es precisamente su mayor valor.

Comprendo. Vas a construir una casa para tu harén y a rodearla de alambre de espino para que tus mujeres no se escapen.

Darién la miró larga y duramente. Había estado preguntándose por qué Serena habría llegado tan lejos en su afán de ridiculizarlo. Lo que había hecho era algo exagerado, pero de pronto comprendió que el motivo eran los celos más que el resentimiento.

Aquella idea lo halagaba, pero también lo desconcertaba. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a ese sentimiento con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado. Ellas aceptaban su comportamiento como parte de un juego, como mala suerte. Y a él eso le venía como anillo al dedo, se dijo, desde luego. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con una mujer como Serena Winston... y quizá fuera justo el momento. Decidió probar suerte. Sonrió con entusiasmo y contestó:  
Es una buena idea, Serena. Con una muralla tú y yo podríamos pasar el invierno juntos, alejados del resto del mundo. Imagínate. Las carreteras bloqueadas por la nieve, el viento soplando por los páramos. Y nosotros ahí, calentitos frente al fuego de la chimenea... haciendo el amor sobre las alfombras...

Darién la miraba fijamente. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo apartar los ojos para mirar hacia otro lado. Él parecía tener el poder de paralizar su voluntad, era una verdadera amenaza. Si no tenía cuidado, volvería a engañarla una segunda vez. Lo miró despectiva y dijo tensa:

Pronto será la hora de comer. El restaurante más cercano está a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros.

Darién sé quedó mirándola durante un rato más, luego echó un último vistazo a la casa y a sus alrededores, y por fin dijo:  
Está bien, vamos. No quiero que me acuses de matarte de hambre.  
Serena puso el coche en marcha mientras él volvía a estudiar el mapa.  
Hay un hotel más adelante. ¿Es allí a donde vamos?  
Sí contestó ella en un murmullo de malhumor. The Moonlight Densetsu. Pero no me preguntes qué tal es la comida, yo nunca he estado allí. Está cerca del río, y siempre está lleno de abogados y banqueros de Inverness que vienen a pescar salmón.

Si nos gusta, podemos pasar el resto del día dando una vuelta por los alrededores comentó Darién con naturalidad dejando el mapa a un lado. Podemos explorar la zona y reservar una habitación para pasar la noche.

Serena agarró con fuerza el volante y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un lugar en el que pudiera detenerse. Se quedó atónita mirando por el parabrisas y luego dijo en voz baja:  
Será mejor que reserves dos.  
Me gustaría que no pusieras las cosas más difíciles, Serena contestó él volviéndose en el asiento y suspirando. Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.  
Sólo me he comprometido a enseñarte los alrededores.  
¡Tienes razón! exclamó después de fruncir el ceño un momento. Ya lo recuerdo. Dijimos que más adelante discutiríamos sobre tus otras obligaciones, ¿no es cierto? añadió levantando una mano para acariciar su pelo. Bueno, este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para llegar a un acuerdo y establecer unas reglas.

¡Deja de hacer eso! exclamó ella apartándole la mano. No me gusta que me toques.  
¿Y entonces por qué de repente te has quedado sin aliento? susurró en su oído. ¿Y por qué estás tan ruborizada? añadió acariciando la piel de su nuca. Estás ardiendo. ¿Será fiebre, quizá?  
No, maldito seas contestó después de tragar. Es ira, si es que tienes tanto interés por saberlo.  
-Pues a mí me parece que es deseo. Son los síntomas clásicos de una mujer a punto de excitarse susurró seductor. Por mucho que quisiera ignorar sus palabras, Serena estaba temblando. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo sensato? Olvidemos él pasado. Olvídate de todo lo que has oído sobre mí. Escucha, hagamos como si acabáramos de conocernos. Comenzaremos por el principio...  
Preferiría no haberte conocido. Es lo peor que me podría haber ocurrido, y lo segundo ha sido que me siguieras hasta aquí.

Serena no vacilaba un instante en hacerle saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, reflexionó Darién. Eso le gustaba. Era refrescante, todo un cambio. Conocer a alguien con carácter resultaba mucho más atractivo que un cuerpo impresionante. La miró a los ojos y sintió algo poco frecuente, como un calor en el corazón. Entonces se preguntó si...

Una vez había recorrido ese mismo camino, recordó. Se enamoró de una chica en la universidad, pero sólo le había causado disgustos y desilusión. Sin embargo algo le decía que aquella vez sería diferente.

Él le acariciaba el pelo de nuevo. Lo único que Serena podía hacer era evitar sacudirse como una hoja. Se apartó de él y encendió el motor. Durante unos cuantos kilómetros se hizo el silencio. Aprovechó para calmarse, y entonces él preguntó de repente:  
¿Quién es esa mujer, esa tal Luna de la que me estuvo hablando tu madre? ¿Es amiga tuya?  
Trabajo para ella. Tiene una boutique en King's Road. Vivo en su piso.  
¿Así que el apartamento de Palmerston Court es de ella?  
Sí. Y ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme en la carretera.  
Conduces muy bien. Cuéntame más cosas sobre esa mujer. Pero esta vez dime la verdad. No quiero escuchar más mentiras.

Serena apartó la vista de la carretera por un momento y lo miró furiosa.  
¡Mentiras! explotó. ¿Y tienes la sangre fría de sentarte ahí tan tranquilo y acusarme de mentir? Aquí el único que miente eres tú. Probablemente ni siquiera te das cuenta. Para ti engañar es como una segunda naturaleza.

Darién la escuchó impasible, y cuando por fin terminó, dijo pensativo:  
Esa idea de hacerte pasar por Trixie Trotter asegurándote de que hubiera un fotógrafo delante... fue todo un plan. Seguro que alguien te ha echado una mano. Me figuro que ha sido esa amiga tuya, Luna. De hecho estoy convencido que todo fue idea suya. ¿Me equivoco?  
¿Y qué si fue idea suya?  
Que creo que es una mala influencia para ti, que eres tan impresionable y tan ingenua...  
En eso tienes razón. Soy una ingenua y me dejé impresionar, pero la única mala influencia que he recibido es la tuya. Y lo que más lamento es que ella no estuviera conmigo para advertirme a tiempo sobre ti.  
¿Advertirte sobre mí? ¿Es que me conoce? ¿Qué sabe de mí?  
Que eres un mujeriego de mala reputación. Y que te expulsaron del ejército.  
Fui yo quien renunció.  
Sí, para evitar que te formaran un consejo de guerra por desobedecer órdenes. Da igual, ¿no crees?

Darién no contestó a esa pregunta. Sólo rió sarcástico.  
Parece que Luna está muy bien informada. O quizá sea una vieja copuchenta.  
Cuida tu lengua. No eres quién para hablar mal de ella. Tendrá sus defectos, pero al menos es una persona honesta, que es más de lo que se puede decir de ti.  
Oh, está bien. No volveré a mencionar su nombre.

Serena volvió a relajarse y condujo unos cuantos kilómetros en silencio. Abrió la ventanilla a pesar del aire acondicionado y sintió que la brisa le revolvía el pelo. De vez en cuando miraba a Darién a hurtadillas. Estaba tomando notas sobre el paisaje. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo parecía muy profesional. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que todo lo que hacía lo hacía muy en serio. Sobre todo seducir a las mujeres. Él ponía todo su empeño en esa tarea. ¿Pero por qué?, se preguntó. Otras personas simplemente se enamoraban. ¿Por qué no se enamoraba él? ¿Habría alguna razón para que se comportara de aquel modo?

Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron. Él la estaba mirando, así que se apresuró a fijar la vista en la carretera. Pronto estarían en el hotel. Su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa. ¿Qué haría si él reservaba una sola habitación?, se preguntó. ¿Rendirse? ¿Justificarse a sí misma con la excusa de que lo hacía en contra de su voluntad? Eso no sería cierto, se confesó. Sentía cierta agitación... su cuerpo comenzaba a dar señales de excitación, a recordar la noche pasada en Londres exigiendo volver a sentir lo mismo.

Trató de ignorar esas sensaciones, pero era imposible. Con cada minuto que pasaba se hacían más y más patentes, más fuertes y urgentes. Debía de ser el calor, se dijo. Daría cualquier cosa por un baño refrescante, por algo que pudiera parar su imaginación.

¿Y si accedía? ¿Y si pasaba la noche con él?. Se preguntó. Él sólo deseaba eso. Una vez que lo hubiera obtenido perdería todo interés en ella e iría en busca de otra mujer, como había hecho la primera vez. Entonces él dejaría de ser un problema para ella. ¿Pero podría vivir consigo misma después? Lo peor de todo era saber que él había ganado, que su venganza se había quedado en nada. Sería otra más de sus víctimas. La abandonaría triunfante, ondeando en su mástil una nueva victoria. Sólo el hecho de pensar que vacilaba la llenaba de desprecio por sí misma. Ningún otro hombre había producido ese efecto en ella, por muy sexy o atractivo que fuera.

Debemos de estar a unos diez minutos. Espero que tengan algo decente en el menú. ¿Tienes hambre, Serena?  
No especialmente contestó manteniendo la vista sobre la carretera.

Darién la miró y sonrió. Serena agarró con fuerza el volante.  
Pues yo estoy hambriento. Espero ansioso el momento de poder probar algo de verdad delicioso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mi Querido Darién. ¿Por qué serás tan pervertido? ¿Podrá Serena evitar la tentación? ¿Se estará enamorando el Casanova? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Mil disculpas, perdón el atraso, la verdad estas 2 últimas semanas han sido uff, muchas personas me vinieron a visitar (literalmente fui secuestrada tanto por mis amiguis, novio y mi papo)por lo que no pude subir el cap y esta semana resfriada de forma fatal. 

Acá desde mi lecho de muerte les subo el chap. Muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios, los alert y favorite, prometo la próxima semana agradecerlos personalmente.

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capítulo 8**

El Moonlight Densetsu era una de aquellas enormes casas victorianas construidas como refugio de verano por algún olvidado magnate de la industria. Aunque por dentro había sufrido una modernización importante, el exterior, con sus ventanas en forma de arco y sus amplias terrazas, permanecía intacto como testigo de tiempos más elegantes. Estaba situado entre el río y la carretera.

Serena llevó el coche hasta el aparcamiento, apagó el motor y le dio las llaves a Darién. Era un gesto simbólico que significaba que por el momento su trabajo había terminado, pero no sabía si él lo comprendería así o no. Antes de salir hizo una pausa y dijo:  
Escucha... no me he traído nada, y tengo todo el pelo enredado. Supongo que no tendrás un peine que puedas prestarme, ¿no?  
Deberías de haber dejado cerrada la ventanilla. Bueno, no vamos a dejar que entres en el restaurante con ese aspecto -dijo rebuscando en la chaqueta. Aquí tienes. Prueba con esto.

Si había algo en el mundo que la molestara era precisamente el tener que usar la toalla o el peine de otra persona. Lo miró suspicaz pero, para su sorpresa, estaba impecable. Musitó las gracias y comenzó a desenredarse el largo cabello rubio. Una vez que hubo terminado se lo devolvió.

Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a venir a comer a un sitio como éste, me habría vestido de otra manera.

Sus ojos la escrutaron de arriba abajo provocativamente, como otras veces, haciéndola ruborizarse y sentirse violenta.  
Yo creo que estás encantadora contestó él con sinceridad. Eres el vivo retrato de la juventud y de la inocencia, como diría el reverendo Hino.

Podía haber contestado a ese comentario, pero lo dejó pasar y siguió a Darién hasta la entrada del hotel en silencio. Necesitaba un refresco con urgencia. Algo servido en un vaso alto, helado y con mucho hielo, algo que le quitara la sed y la sequedad de la boca.

Atravesaron el aparcamiento y entraron en el hotel. Darién estuvo haciendo averiguaciones en recepción mientras ella miraba a su alrededor. En el vestíbulo había una boutique y la sempiterna tienda de regalos, junto otra dedicada exclusivamente a artículos de pesca. Sobre la enorme chimenea, apagada en esa época del año, había un salmón del tamaño de una cría de tiburón dentro de una caja de cristal. También había una placa en la que ponía que había sido capturado allí cerca en 1960. Era un buen reclamo para los huéspedes, un incentivo para estimularlos a quedarse unos pocos días más.

Serena observó a Darién charlando con la recepcionista, que parecía tener problemas por mantenerse fría y no dejaba de chuparse los labios con la punta de la lengua. Era una pobre tonta, pensó. Si supiera a quién estaba tratando de impresionar no pestañearía de ese modo, se dijo. Por fin Darién se la acercó con una expresión de satisfacción.

El hotel sólo está lleno a medias, así que no hay problemas de alojamiento. El restaurante está cerrado y no lo abrirán hasta esta noche, pero sirven comidas en el bar.

Debería haber vuelto a repetir sus recelos en cuanto al tema del alojamiento, se dijo Serena, pero no lo hizo. Estaba indecisa, se sentía incapaz de hablar. Darién la tomó del brazo para llevarla al bar y el asunto quedó zanjado por el momento. Estaba nerviosa, pero aún no era demasiado tarde, se dijo, aún no había hecho la reserva. Encontraría el momento adecuado para volver a hablar de ello durante la comida. Se negaría a compartir la habitación y le explicaría sus sentimientos.

Encontraron una mesa al lado de la ventana con vistas al río.

Inmediatamente apareció un camarero. Darién pidió un whisky con soda para él y un limón granizado con lima para ella. Luego ambos leyeron la carta.  
Creo que probaré el venado comentó él. Tiene que ser bueno en esta parte del país.

Serena escogió el menú del día, y luego trató de calmarse mientras el camarero se apresuraba a volver a la barra. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de la gente eran hombres de mediana edad con aspecto de aficionados a la caza o a la pesca. Las pocas mujeres que había iban vestidas con trajes de tweed. En conjunto resultaban todos muy respetables, pero también aburridos. Se hubieran llevado las manos a la cabeza si hubieran sabido lo que ocurría en su mesa, se dijo. Chantaje, sexo y escándalo. Nada menos.

Cuando el camarero les llevó las bebidas, ella dio enseguida un buen trago de la suya. Estaba tan fría que le dolieron las sienes, pero también la inspiró. Sonrió con inocencia y dijo:  
No vas a encontrar ningún hotel por aquí en el que acojan a huéspedes que no lleven equipaje.

 ¿Aunque paguen por adelantado? preguntó él con igual inocencia.  
Especialmente si se ofrecen a pagar por adelantado contestó ella frunciendo el ceño. Al contrario que en los hoteles de Londres a los que estás acostumbrado, aquí están chapados a la antigua. Y más aún si llevas compañía femenina. Seguro que todos se han dado cuenta de que no estamos casados añadió mirando su mano izquierda.

Entonces tenemos suerte. Todavía llevo una maleta en el coche. Está medio vacía, pero seguro que no van a inspeccionarla. Y tampoco creo que anden mirando a ver si llevas anillo. A los hosteleros no les gusta molestar a sus clientes ni ponerlos en situaciones violentas. De todos modos, si no vas por ahí tratando de enseñar tu mano izquierda, dudo de que nadie vaya a fijarse.

 ¿Y qué se supone que me voy a poner yo? preguntó molesta ante su mirada de ojos azules burlones. No me he traído nada excepto lo que llevo puesto. Ni siquiera un peine, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Estoy seguro de que puedes comprar todo lo que necesites en el hotel. Hay tiendas en el vestíbulo, ¿no? Cuando hayamos reservado habitación, podrás escoger lo que quieras y pedir que te lo carguen en la cuenta terminó mientras daba un sorbo de whisky. Estás tratando por todos los medios de pensar en cualquier obstáculo para evitar lo inevitable, pero no va a funcionar. Y estás agotando mi paciencia dijo sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo y poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Puedes elegir, Serena. O accedes a pasar la noche aquí conmigo o volvemos a Reino lunar en cuanto terminemos de comer. Allí recogeré mis cosas y saldré de tu vida para siempre, pero primero repartiré copias del artículo del periódico por el bar, el hotel, la oficina de correos y el tablón de anuncios de la iglesia.

Serena miró aquellos duros ojos y supo que no era una simple amenaza. Era un ultimátum. Apretó los puños por un momento y entonces la ira comenzó a desaparecer. En su lugar sintió un curioso sentimiento de alivio. Desde ese momento podía decirse a sí misma que lo había intentado todo. Pasara lo que pasara, al menos su conciencia estaba limpia.

Está bien se rindió cansada. Me tienes atrapada. No voy a consentir que les rompas el corazón a mis padres. Pero te advierto que lo lamentarás. Todo el mundo tiene conciencia, Darién. Incluso tú. Algún día tendrás lo que te mereces.

Lo dudo mucho sonrió irónico. Estoy seguro de que en los años venideros recordaré esta noche con placer añadió elevando el vaso burlón. Ahí tienes mi venganza. Seguro que tú la disfrutaste tanto como yo.  
Eso era cierto, se dijo Serena tratando de mirar a otro lado.

Cuando les llevaron sus platos, Serena comió despacio. Trataba de alargar aquel momento lo más posible. Él, por su parte, acabó de comer en diez minutos y la observó divertido mientras pinchaba la última cebolla con el tenedor. De pronto alargó la mano, tomó el último bocado con los dedos y se lo ofreció. Sus miradas se encontraron quedándose fijas la una en la otra por un instante. Por fin, ella abrió la boca y aceptó. El sonrió y comentó con naturalidad:

Hay hombres que no quieren besar a las chicas que huelen a cebolla, pero a mí nunca me ha importado. Supongo que tienes suerte.  
 ¿Tú crees? Entonces quizá debería haber pedido ajos.  
Los ajos son para protegerse de los vampiros sonrió. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a darte un mordisco en el cuello mientras estés durmiendo. En cambio, en lo que se refiere a otras partes de tu cuerpo, no puedo darte ninguna garantía.  
 ¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas! exclamó irritada y ruborizada. Me... me... intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada, pero él la interrumpió.  
 ¿Te ruboriza? Sí, ya lo veo sonrió. Bueno, esta noche puedes fingir que eres Trixie Trotter. Ella no se ruborizaba en absoluto, ¿no crees?

Serena se preguntó si no sería más inteligente mantener la boca cerrada a partir de ese momento. Cada vez que hablaba sólo conseguía darle a él más argumentos para disparar. Abandonaron el bar y volvieron a recepción. Él hizo un gesto hacia las tiendas y dijo:  
Echa un vistazo y cómprate lo que necesites. Yo iré por la maleta y a hacer la reserva.

Darién se marchó resuelto, como si todo estuviera decidido. Por un momento Serena se quedó mirándolo impotente. Luego, recordándose a sí misma que había tomado una decisión, se encaminó hacia la tienda. En la primera se compró un peine, un cepillo de dientes, pasta y algunas otras cosas de tocador. Pero fue en la boutique donde verdaderamente comenzó a gastar dinero. Después de todo, él pagaba, se dijo, y si quería que ella interpretase a Trixie Trotter empezaría a hacerlo desde ese mismo momento.

Cuando Darién volvió, la dependienta estaba guardando sus compras en bolsas.  
 ¿Has encontrado todo lo que necesitabas, cariño? preguntó él amable echando un ojo benevolente al montón de paquetes alineados sobre el mostrador.  
Sí, querido contestó ella sonriente, creo que sí. Pero si necesito algo más, siempre puedo ordenar que me lo suban, ¿no te parece?  
Por supuesto, amor mío.

Serena tomó el ticket que le ofrecía la envidiosa dependienta y se lo tendió a Darién con una sonrisa inocente.  
Pagarás esto, ¿verdad, querido?  
Por supuesto, preciosidad. Me alegro de ver que por fin el tratamiento está empezando a funcionar contestó mirando apenas la cuenta y sacando el talonario de cheques para luego comentar divertido. Era adicta a las compras. Supongo que es el resultado de una infancia llena de carencias. No podía dejarla salir sola de casa añadió inclinándose sobre el mostrador y hablando al oído de la dependienta en voz tan alta que era audible en todo el local.

Serena lo miró con frialdad, luego agarró las bolsas y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. Un botones los guió en el ascensor y les mostró la habitación. Al llegar Darién le dio una generosa propina y luego cerró la puerta.

La habitación estaba cómodamente amueblada y tenía unas magníficas vistas sobre el valle. Serena examinó el baño, que estaba perfectamente limpio y reluciente. De puntillas, pasó un dedo por encima de la parte superior de lámpara sobre el lavabo. Luego, en la habitación, hizo lo mismo en los bordes superiores del marco de la ventana y en los respaldos de las sillas. Una vez que terminó el examen Darién comentó:  
 ¿Y qué me dices del marco de ese cuadro? Si quieres, puedo tomarte en brazos para que alcances a revisarlo.  
Odio los lugares descuidados contestó ella con calma. Tú, como vives en hoteles, estarás acostumbrado, pero yo soy muy escrupulosa.

Serena fue hacia la cama, con dosel, naturalmente, y tiró de la colcha. Las sábanas estaban impecablemente blancas y crujían.  
 ¿Y bien? inquirió él. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente limpio, o quieres que lo probemos antes para hacerte a la idea?

Ignorando aquel comentario, Serena echó un vistazo final a su alrededor y luego dijo:  
Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa. Te sugiero que busques algo que hacer durante una media hora, más o menos. Puedes ir al bar o a pasear Darién se quedó donde estaba, así que ella volvió a repetir molesta: ¡Vamos, venga! No te quedes ahí parado.

Tenía estilo, pensó Darién. Era de admirar. Mirando aquellos pequeños labios resueltos y aquella cabecita desafiante Darién decidió más firmemente que nunca atravesar aquel caparazón duro para penetrar en la suave y femenina criatura que había debajo.

No hay ninguna prisa contestó con naturalidad. Creo que este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para sentarse un rato y charlar sobre nuestros asuntos.

 ¿Sobre qué asuntos? preguntó ella suspicaz, tal y como Darién esperaba.  
Bueno, sobre cosas comentó encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad y sonriendo abiertamente para relajar la tensión. Podemos intercambiar opiniones como dos personas civilizadas, ¿no crees?  
Conozco tus opiniones, en particular en lo que respecta a las mujeres. Y no son ideas en absoluto civilizadas.

Darién comprendió que no podía prolongar esa situación un minuto más. Iba a tener que poner las cosas en claro allí mismo. En el fondo, se dijo, no podía culparla, aunque hubiera sido ella misma quien, en parte, había hecho las cosas más difíciles. Él había intentado aclararlo todo, pero ella no le había dado ocasión. Era impulsiva y fogosa, y creía firmemente en el poder ofensivo de las palabras. De todos modos, se dijo, tendría que volver a intentarlo.

Escucha... dijo paciente. No estés tan enfadada y tan... de pronto se interrumpió, dándose cuenta por la actitud de Serena de que había vuelto a tomar el camino equivocado.

Ella comenzó una retahíla de reproches y Darién la escuchó.  
 ¿Te extraña que esté enfadada? Para empezar te... y luego te...

Sólo escuchó la mitad de aquella parrafada, en la que lo comparó con Calígula y con Vlad el Empalador. La observaba fascinado. Era realmente un espectáculo digno de ver, pensó. Tenía... chispa, esa era la palabra. ¿Por qué diablos no la habría conocido años atrás?, se preguntó mientras seguía increpándolo.  
... no significa nada para ti. Sólo piensas en una cosa. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Primero me amenazas con el chantaje... y ahora quieres que me siente aquí a escuchar tus mentiras, esperando que sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para... para... respiró hondo y luego sacó un dedo indicando hacia la puerta. Y ahora, por favor, vete.

Darién volvió a sonreír. Había más de un modo de llevarse el gato al agua, pensó. O de demostrarle algo a alguien que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Y la señorita Serena Winston necesitaba que alguien le cortara esas uñas afiladas. Se quitó la chaqueta despacio y se soltó el nudo de la corbata.

 ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? preguntó ella insegura.  
Me desvisto, por supuesto contestó desabrochándose la camisa. Podemos tomar la ducha juntos.  
Serena abrió los ojos atónita.  
 ¡Ducharnos juntos! tragó. ¡Por supuesto que no! Es... es...  
Es práctico la interrumpió Darién, así podremos enjabonarnos la espalda el uno al otro añadió acercándose lentamente y mirándola a los ojos. Estoy seguro de que esa experiencia te va a gustar.

Sus labios estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, pensó Serena mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear. Lo maldijo en silencio y luego, en un susurro apenas audible, dijo:  
La... la ducha es muy pequeña para dos, cualquiera se daría cuenta.  
Eso lo hará aún más íntimo contestó Darién con un tono ronco.

Entonces él comenzó a sacarle la polera lentamente, y cuando estuvo abierta, alcanzó el broche del sujetador. Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de rechistar antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, y luego sintió que su mano abrazaba uno de sus pechos. Su cuerpo tembló de excitación ante la intimidad de sus caricias.

Eso está mejor murmuró Darién apartando los labios de los de ella y mirándola con aquellos ojos azules oscuros. Comenzó entonces a besar su pezón, erecto ante la primera de sus caricias, y sonrió al verlo. La lengua puede mentir, Serena, pero el cuerpo no. Está deseoso de amor, ¿no es cierto? Sólo hay una forma de satisfacer ese deseo que ambos compartimos el uno por el otro.

Serena miró a Darién en silencio, desesperada, sintiendo que su corazón latía veloz. Algo muy dentro de ella, más allá del caos de las sensaciones, le advertía de que, si se rendía sin luchar, nunca más en la vida, nunca, podría volver a mirarse al espejo sin sentir desprecio por sí misma. ¿Merecía la pena a cambio de unos instantes de placer?, se preguntó. No sabía la respuesta, como tampoco la había sabido media hora antes, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse.

 ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? preguntó él en un susurro. A pesar de todo, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera eres capaz de negar lo que digo con un movimiento de cabeza.

La falda cayó al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos al desabrocharle el cinturón.

Darién comenzó a besarla en la nuca y ella sintió que su corazón le martilleaba los oídos. Sus brazos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido inertes a los costados, intentaron apartarlo nerviosos, pero luego, como tomando una vida propia, se deslizaron por su cintura. Al sentir el calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo bajo la fina camisa de algodón Serena no pudo seguir luchando. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los músculos de su espalda.

Entonces Darién, al comprobar su rendición inminente, exhaló un grito de placer desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Le quitó las braguitas y dejó que se deslizaran por debajo de las caderas para que ella las apartara. La voz de su mente había cesado, sólo sentía un deseo irrefrenable. Él era un mentiroso, un mujeriego y un tramposo, pero no le importaba. Su corazón retumbaba y la sangre corría loca por sus venas. Lo deseaba, y lo deseaba en ese momento.

Después de todas sus protestas y sus buenas intenciones al final no era mejor que cualquiera de las otras mujeres sobre las que Luna le había advertido. No era mejor que cualquiera de esas mujeres que se sentían atraídas por demonios sin escrúpulos como él.

Pero no le importaba. Aquel deseo ardiente era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. Buscó sus labios con avidez y se estrechó contra él. Temblaba de excitación mientras él acariciaba y presionaba firmemente su trasero. Sus besos estaban llenos de hambrienta pasión, eran salvajes. Entonces Serena deslizó los dedos enfebrecidos por el cinturón intentando desabrochárselo.

Me deseas, ¿no es verdad, Serena? preguntó con voz ronca. Quiero oírtelo decir.  
¿Es que se había vuelto loco?, se preguntó. Por supuesto que lo deseaba. ¿Acaso no lo estaba viendo?  
Sí... sí, Darién, te deseo gimió.  
Bien... contestó él. Entonces no puedes acusarme de forzarte, ¿no? Tienes tantas ganas de hacer el amor conmigo como aquella primera noche algo en su voz barrió la neblina de deseo por él. Serena se quedó mirándolo sin comprender. Tienes razón, por supuesto continuó. La ducha es demasiado estrecha para los dos. Podrías resbalarte con el jabón y romperte una pierna. Por eso creo que será mejor que esperemos hasta esta noche. La cama parece un lugar mucho más adecuado.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. Quiso taparse, pero era inútil. Estaba horrorizada. Por un momento, intentó protestar, pero no le salían las palabras. Finalmente habló:  
Eres un... ¡un cerdo! ¡Un maldito... bastardo insensible! Te... te...

Darién detuvo aquella explosión de rabia con un beso, luego se dio la vuelta y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.  
Ese no es el lenguaje que debería usar una dama. Ahora ve a ducharte. Volveré dentro de media hora.

La empujó en dirección a la ducha y abandonó la habitación. Serena se quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta, llena de rabia y golpeándose la frente con los puños. Él era un monstruo... manipulador y falso. Le había tendido una trampa para demostrar la superficialidad de su actitud, y ella había caído con la mayor facilidad. Si lo que pretendía era destruir deliberadamente su confianza en sí misma lo había conseguido.

La ducha templó sus nervios, llegando incluso a olvidar en parte su enfado mientras se vestía. Quitó con cuidado las etiquetas de la ropa interior nueva. Tenía ya puestos las bragas y el sujetador cuando él volvió a entrar en la habitación con paso lento. Se quedó admirándola descaradamente y dijo:

 ¿Es de seda pura? Muy sexy, Serena. Es una pena que tengas que ponerte algo encima. Ahí abajo causarías tanta sensación como en Cardini.

Serena lo ignoró y comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones negro de raso 3/4, pero no era fácil hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Lo veía desnudarse por el rabillo del ojo. Primero se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa. Luego los pantalones, que dobló cuidadosamente dejándolos en el respaldo de una silla. Era su forma despreocupada y natural de hacerlo lo que la preocupaba. O bien no sentía ninguna vergüenza o bien estaba simplemente demostrándole su falta de respeto por ella. Cuando por fin se quitó los calzoncillos con naturalidad Serena se puso colorada. Le había pillado mirándolo, pero se dio la vuelta aprisa y se puso una blusa morada con mangas cortas. Darién rió burlón para sí mismo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Cinco minutos más tarde Serena estaba mirando por la ventana con los brazos apoyados sobre el marco cuando él salió. Al menos había tenido la decencia de ponerse una toalla, pensó.

Puedes darte la vuelta y dejar de ruborizarte. Estoy vestido.

Serena se dio la vuelta con un gesto de desdén, pero parpadeó sorprendida intentando ahogar la risa al verlo con los calzoncillos que ella le había arrojado.

Veo que los reconoces sonrió. Rojos con ositos amarillos. Son los que me arrojaste a la cara en Cardini. Desde luego no son de mi estilo, pero he pensado guardarlo como recuerdo.

Dijiste que estabas vestido contestó ella enfadada notando que él disfrutaba de su malestar. Ponte los malditos pantalones. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo añadió pasando por delante.

Una vez abajo, se sentó en un sofá, tomó una revista que había sobre una mesa y comenzó a hojearla. Era incapaz de interesarse por ella, así que volvió a dejarla. Entonces, se fijó en un teléfono público y se preguntó si debería avisar a su madre de que no volvería aquella noche. ¿Pero qué excusa le pondría?

Aún seguía lamentándose por la humillación que acababa sufrir en la habitación. En realidad, se dijo, la había humillado en más de una forma. La había rechazado. ¿Pero por qué?, se preguntó. Aquello la hacía pensar que, o bien Darién sabía mantener un control férreo sobre su propio cuerpo, o bien el sexo no era para él más que un juego. Un juego al que jugaba según su propia conveniencia. Simplemente tenía la mala suerte de ser uno de sus juguetes. Estaba mirando al suelo mientras reflexionaba, y justo levantó la vista cuando él llegó.

Se paró y la miró de arriba abajo con aprobación mientras ella se levantaba del asiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella sacó una mano y dijo:  
Tienes que prestarme unas monedas para llamar por teléfono. Mi madre se preocupará si no vuelvo esta noche a casa.  
 ¿Quieres que sea yo quien le explique la situación? preguntó Darién con inocencia escarbando en el bolsillo.  
No, no quiero contestó ella tomando las monedas.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el teléfono fue pensando en una excusa. Le diría a su madre que el coche había fallado Elusión y que no habría piezas de recambio disponibles hasta el día siguiente. Una vez que hubo hecho la desagradable llamada, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Darién esperándola en la terraza.

Ya está... dijo fría. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Pasar una agradable tarde en el río?  
Darién le ofreció las llaves del coche y le dio las órdenes:  
Quiero ver todo lo que pueda de los alrededores, y quiero que tú conduzcas.

Serena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y lo siguió hasta el aparcamiento. Hubiera deseado saber qué era lo que él encontraba tan fascinante de aquel lugar remoto, pero se hubiera mordido la lengua antes de preguntar. Si quería perder el tiempo, era asunto suyo, pensó. Ella no iba a detenerlo. Al menos mientras conducía no jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Serena siguió las indicaciones de Darién torciendo a la derecha en una pequeña carretera a una distancia de kilómetro y medio desde el hotel y reduciendo considerablemente la velocidad para evitar los baches del camino.

 ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí por donde quieres ir? No creo que esta carretera lleve a ninguna parte, parece abandonada.  
Sigue conduciendo contestó levantando apenas la vista del mapa que iba consultando. Ya te diré cuándo debes parar.

Era un patán maleducado, pensó Serena. Le estaría bien merecido que el coche acabara con la suspensión destrozada o con una rueda pinchada. No había nada que ver por aquellos alrededores, excepto alguna que otra pobre granja aislada sobre la falda de las montañas. Estaban cerca de una de esas granjas cuando Darién le pidió que parase el coche para salir a estirar las piernas. Serena miró a su alrededor y dijo en voz baja:  
No se parece mucho a King's Road en la noche del sábado, ¿no crees? Te dije que esta carretera no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Podemos dar la vuelta.

Darién respiraba profundamente. Sus ojos azules escrutaban los alrededores al detalle.  
Alguien nos está observando dijo de pronto.  
 ¿Quién? preguntó ella parpadeando y mirando a su alrededor. Yo no veo a nadie.  
Está escondido.  
Serena volvió a mirar a su alrededor y luego lo miró a él incrédula.  
Aquí no hay nadie excepto tú y yo. Estás tratando de asustarme, nada más.  
Él es el que está asustado declaró en voz baja. Es por eso por lo que se esconde. Probablemente se trate de un cazador furtivo dijo tomando su mano y sonriendo. Vamos, charlaremos con él.

Serena se dejó llevar de la mano a lo largo de un arroyo a sólo unos metros de distancia, y entonces vio la figura de un niño acurrucado en la maleza. Sólo se le veía la cara sucia y el pelo rizado. Se puso en pie al acercarse ellos y los miró cauto, dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Darién sonrió y recogió una caña de pescar que tenía a los pies.

 ¿Has tenido suerte, hijo? el niño los miró a ambos. Debió decidir que no eran una amenaza, pero a pesar de todo respondió sólo sacudiendo la cabeza. Darién miró la lenta corriente de agua y añadió: Aquí debe de haber muchas truchas. ¿Qué estás usando para pescar? ¿Gusanos?

Sí asintió limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano y encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a usar?

Serena sonrió. Aquel niño probablemente viviera en la granja por la que acababan de pasar. Tenía los vaqueros llenos de parches y la camisa era vieja.

No necesitas gusanos para pescar, hijo contestó Darién sonriendo. Sólo necesitas una mano. ¿Es que no te ha enseñado tu padre ese truco?  
A mi padre lo asesinaron. Era soldado.

Darién se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un momento, luego le apartó el pelo negro de la frente y añadió:

Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte el chico asintió y Darién sonrió. Muy bien, vamos a buscar un lugar adecuado.

Caminaron corriente arriba y de pronto Darién los miró a ambos haciéndolos callar. Se quitó la camisa, se inclinó sobre el arroyo y bajó la mano despacio hasta que estuvo a sólo un palmo de la superficie del agua. Serena y el niño se agacharon y vieron una enorme trucha nadando contracorriente. Cuando estuvo justo debajo de su mano Darién la acarició despacio. La trucha se quedó quieta. Darién siguió acariciándola unos segundos, levantó la mano de golpe y el pez salió volando por encima de sus cabezas. El chico gritó entusiasmado.

 ¿Has visto lo fácil que es, hijo? Ahora iremos a otro sitio y probarás tú. Sólo tienes que recordar que no tienes que agarrar al pez. Si lo haces se te escurrirá como una pastilla de jabón. Lánzalo hacia arriba deprisa.

Una hora más tarde regresaron al coche. Darién sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia la granja.  
Bueno, al menos hoy una familia cenará trucha.

No había nada de jactancioso en la forma en que había dicho aquello, reflexionó Serena. Sólo la satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien. Lo miró extrañada. Sabía que nunca olvidaría la expresión de admiración del niño. Incluso ella había estado a punto de besarlo. Se sentó al volante y dijo:  
He visto pescar así antes. Es un viejo truco de pescador furtivo. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?  
En el ejército. Hice un ejercicio de entrenamiento de supervivencia a unos setenta y cinco kilómetros al sur de aquí. Te dejan con un helicóptero en medio de la noche con sólo un mapa, una brújula, un cuchillo y un trozo de pedernal. Luego mandan a un equipo detrás de ti. Tienes que sobrevivir sin que te atrapen veintiún días terminó con nostalgia, como si echara de menos aquella vida y los desafíos que conllevaba.

Serena lo miró de nuevo... miró su perfil, la fuerza y resolución de su mandíbula. Era cien por cien masculino. Y ante todo era un superviviente. Pero si él era un superviviente, ¿qué sería ella entonces?, se preguntó. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía contra él? Bueno, se dijo, al menos resultaría interesante averiguarlo. Sabía que debía tratarlo con antipatía, pero cada vez se sentía más intrigada y no pudo evitar preguntar:  
Y si te gustaba tanto el ejército, ¿por qué te negaste a obedecer órdenes?

Esperaba que se enfadara, que le contestara que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero para su sorpresa él parecía deseoso de contárselo.

Fue durante una de esas guerras civiles del sur de Europa contestó con cierta amargura. La gente se mataba una a la otra en nombre de la religión. Las Naciones Unidas organizaron un alto el fuego, pero los rebeldes siguieron disparando desde sus trincheras hacia una población que estaba cerca de nuestro campamento. Estaban matando a cientos de personas con sus disparos indiscriminados. Mis hombres y yo estábamos deseando tomar esa posición pero teníamos órdenes estrictas de no cruzar la línea de fuego hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por la frente con un gesto de cansancio. Cuando un obús cayó sobre el colegio del pueblo mis hombres y yo no pudimos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Mandamos al infierno al observador de las Naciones Unidas, atravesamos la línea de fuego y destruimos el armamento del enemigo.

Serena redujo la velocidad despacio hasta parar el coche y luego se volvió en el asiento para mirarlo.  
 ¿Y te obligaron a renunciar por eso? preguntó airada.  
-Tenían que sacrificar a alguien, era un asunto de política.  
 ¡Valientes idiotas! ¡Yo te habría dado una medalla!  
 ¿Por qué? preguntó él volviendo los ojos azules hacia ella  
Porque yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Aquellos ojos continuaron estudiándola. Luego Darién esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió.  
Me imagino que sí, Serena. Te guste o no, somos iguales en muchos aspectos, ¿no crees?

De pronto, Serena sintió que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, así que miró hacia otro lado.  
Bueno... lo dudo.

Darién levantó una mano y la agarró del pelo. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Larga y apasionadamente. Por fin, la dejó marchar y dijo desafiante:  
Estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de vengarte o de corregir lo que está mal. Como yo. El problema es que sólo puede haber un ganador en nuestra lucha, Serena. Y la pregunta que me queda por hacerte es: ¿qué tal vas a encarar la derrota?

Serena tragó y dio la única contestación que se le ocurrió ante semejante pregunta.  
No... no lo sé, Darién. Supongo que dependerá de la piedad que demuestres como vencedor.

La sonrisa de sus labios era toda una provocación, y su mirada azul la abrumaba. Su corazón latía furioso en el pecho cuando él volvió a preguntar.  
 ¿Y cómo de caritativo quieres que me muestre? ¿Quieres que simplemente tome lo que es mío y que me contener con eso?  
Serena luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su boca seca.  
Sólo... sólo deja que conserve cierto respeto por mí misma. Eso... eso es todo lo que te pido, Darién. Destruye esas fotos del periódico para que nunca nadie en Reino lunar pueda saber la verdad. Dame la oportunidad de llevar una vida respetable.  
 ¿Eso es todo? preguntó elevando las cejas. Me decepcionas, Serena. Esperaba que te hubieras puesto una meta más alta. Después de todo estás enamorada, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta la dejó atónita. No sólo por ser directa, sino porque la obligaba a enfrentarse a algo que había estado tratando de evitar. Hasta ese momento le había resultado fácil explicarse a sí misma sus sentimientos. No eran más que crudo deseo sexual. Él, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada más a su favor, a menos que se contara el dinero y el poder, cosa que era por completo estúpida. Pero de pronto tenía ante sí otro aspecto de él. Había visto a un hombre con generosidad de espíritu y con la suficiente humanidad como para tirar por la borda toda una carrera profesional en pos de la justicia y contra la barbarie.

Darién seguía mirándola, rebuscando en las profundidades de su alma y esperando una respuesta. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de él y se quedó mirando hacia adelante. Por fin se sintió capaz de responder.

Cualquier mujer que se enamorara de ti sería una estúpida, Darién. Nunca podría confiar en tu fidelidad. Según tus propias palabras lo que a ti te complace son los encuentros ocasionales. «De un modo regular», según dijiste. Lo recuerdo con mucha claridad. Sólo estás obsesionado por el deseo físico, lo demás no te importa.

Darién se sintió de pronto tremendamente frustrado. Esa era la imagen que Serena tenía de él y que él había tratado de borrar. Pero según parecía había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Sin duda, ella había ido explicándose todos sus actos de modo que encajaran con aquella idea.

Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un consuelo. En lugar de negar que estuviese enamorada Serena había evadido la pregunta. Precisamente porque lo estaba, se dijo. ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a flaquear? Pronto obtendría la respuesta a esa pregunta, se dijo, a su debido tiempo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no iba a dejarla marchar. Por fin había encontrado a la mujer ideal, y no iba a dejar que se le escapara, costara lo que costara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se nos enamoro Darién, aunque entre nosotras, es medio bruto al tratar a Serena, pobre ella, de nuevo fue humillada ¿Se las cobrara a Darién?

Muchas gracias por todos los saludos y buenos deseos, se que le prometí actualizar el domingo pero mi saludo me lo impidió, les cuento estuve bajo observación ya que era posible porcina pero gracia a dios no fue así. Este capítulo está dedicado a todos rws, alerts y favorites.

CARIÑOS

MUCHAS FELICIDADES SERENA TSUKINO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Capítulo ****9**

Nada más sentarse en un tranquilo rincón del sa­lón del hotel apareció un camarero impecable­mente vestido para tomar nota de lo que iban a tomar. Darién pidió unas copas y luego quiso ver la carta. La música y la luz, discretas ambas, estaban pensadas sin duda alguna para que los clientes se relajaran, pero era inútil en lo que respectaba a Serena. Estaba ner­viosa y agitada.  
Darién, por su parte, seguía mostrando su habitual calma y seguridad. La miraba provocativamente, sin apartar la vista de ella, como pensando en lo que pronto iba a suceder. Aquella mirada no contribuía en mucho a que se calmara. Él quizá hubiera ganado la partida, quizá tuviera su noche de pasión asegurada, pero no te­nía derecho a mirarla con ese aire de satisfacción.  
Cuando llegaron las copas y la carta, Darién sonrió.  
Gienlivet con agua mineral. Es tú bebida favorita, si no recuerdo mal. ¿O lo pediste sólo para impresio­narme, como todo lo demás?  
No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando musitó Serena cohibida.  
Mentirosa.  
¡No te atrevas a llamarme mentirosa!  
¿Y por qué no? preguntó Darién elevando una os­cura ceja como con sorpresa . Es exactamente lo que eres sus ojos azules, medio enfadados medio diverti­dos, la miraban desafiantes invitándola a contestar. Serena le devolvió la mirada en silencio, así que Darién por fin suspiró y abrió la carta . Bueno, no importa. Y ahora dime, ¿qué vas a tomar? ¿Quieres salmón? Estoy seguro de que cualquier chef hará maravillas con el sal­món fresco que se pesca por esta zona.  
La verdad es que no tengo hambre contestó Serena recobrándose en parte . He perdido el apetito.  
Bébete la copa sugirió él con una tierna sonrisa mostrando una compasión fingida y exagerada , quizá la recuperes sin más consultas, Darién llamó al cama­rero y pidió salmón para dos . Después de la cena, ire­mos a dar un paseo a lo largo del río. Disfrutaremos del aire de la noche. Es el final de un precioso día vera­niego, y pronto saldrán las estrellas. Eso debería am­bientarte para el romance.  
¿Romance?, se preguntó Serena amargamente. ¿Era así como él lo llamaba? Bebió un trago y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa levantando la vista lenta­mente para encontrarse con su mirada desafiante.  
¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Reino lunar?  
Pensé que ayer había dejado bastante claro ese asunto contestó él sorprendido . Esta parte de Inglate­rra es perfecta. Sólo necesita que alguien la traslade al siglo veinte.  
Y ese alguien vas a ser tú, ¿no es eso?  
¿Y por qué no? se encogió de hombros . Es lo que hago mejor. De todos modos, si estoy aquí, es gracias a ti, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte.  
Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a quejarme re­plicó . Si trataras a las mujeres con más respeto en lu­gar de utilizarlas como si fueran meros objetos para satisfacer tus instintos, nada de esto habría sucedido.  
Puede que tengas razón contestó él indiferente , pero en lo que respecta a esas mujeres de las que tanto te preocupas... bueno, sólo obtuvieron lo que se mere­cían. La mayor parte de ellas jugaron y perdieron, pero ninguna se quejó. No hasta que apareciste tú.  
Apenas podía creer en lo que estaba escuchando. Sus palabras eran tan duras que hasta Atila parecía un santo a su lado. Era un arrogante y un engreído...  
¿Me estás diciendo que merecía que me trataras así? exigió saber furiosa.  
Digamos simplemente que en aquel momento yo lo creí contestó él con calma elevando el vaso en un gesto burlón de brindis . De todos modos, nadie salió herido excepto tu dignidad, así que bebamos a tu salud.  
Serena cerró los puños con fuerza y luego contó lentamente hasta diez.  
Creo que voy a volver a Londres. Me marcharé a finales de esta semana.  
Darién se quedó pensando por un momento en lo que ella había dicho. Luego sacudió la cabeza como para expresar sus dudas.  
Eso sería un grave error, Serena. Echarías por tierra mis planes. Además, mira lo que pasó la última vez que fuiste. Eras como un corderito entre los lobos.  
Eso era cierto, pensó Serena. Luego recordó a Circonia y dijo:  
La última vez que fui me dejé aconsejar por la persona equivocada, pero esta vez no voy a ser tan estúpida.  
Todo el mundo dice lo mismo comentó Darién desdeñoso y con naturalidad , pero todos vuelven a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. Confía en mí añadió dándole unas palmaditas paternales en la mano , estarás mucho más segura quedándote aquí conmigo. Es mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer, como reza el dicho.  
Serena no había conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra frustración hasta ese momento. No era habitual que se quedara sin argumentos, pero aquélla era una de esas ocasiones. Era imposible discutir con él. Si lo insultaba, simplemente sonreía y le devolvía el insulto a la cara. Comenzaba a pensar que él quería ponerla nerviosa deliberadamente. ¿Pero para qué?, se preguntó. ¿Es que buscaba algo más que la mera sumisión física? ¿Era un sádico, acaso?  
No, se dijo. Eso era una estupidez. Había visto su lado positivo, el lado bueno de su naturaleza. Tenía que ser otra la razón. Comenzó a dar vueltas al vaso sobre el mantel y luego levantó la vista y frunció el ceño suspicaz.  
¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de hacer aquí? No pretenderás rehabilitar la casa de campo del duque para vivir en ella, ¿no?  
¿Y por qué no? sonrió . ¿Es que no sería yo un buen amo de la finca?  
Sería aburrido para un hombre como tú sonrió desdeñosa . Imagínate. Sin Cardini, sin mujeres jóvenes y guapas a las que engañar. No durarías ni un mes.  
Tienes razón sonrió y suspiró . Pero no sería yo quien viviera allí. Tengo otros planes para esa casa añadió poniéndose serio . Hace unos meses me encontré con un par de hombres de mi antiguo regimiento. Eran sargentos. Buenos hombres, duros y leales. Ahora son civiles, pero no querían que se echara a perder su entrenamiento militar. Habían proyectado montar un centro de aventuras. Es una idea que ya han realizado otras personas antes, y funciona. Las grandes empresas multinacionales mandan allí a sus jóvenes promesas y ejecutivos para que hagan cursos sobre liderazgo y confianza en uno mismo. Me pidieron que fuera socio suyo y que buscara un lugar para el emplazamiento. Esa casa de campo está casi en el centro de una de las regiones naturales más grandes que quedan en Europa. Es el lugar perfecto para montar esa empresa.  
Supongo que sí contestó Serena después de buscar argumentos en contra.  
Por supuesto que sí aseguró él contento . Y se necesitará a mucha gente para mantenerlo en funcionamiento. Naturalmente todos serán vecinos del lugar y tendrán que vivir cerca añadió mirándola con inocencia . ¿Te gustaría hacerte cargo del catering?  
¿Y qué hay de Reino lunar? preguntó Serena ignorando su última pregunta . ¿Vas a comprar el hotel de verdad?  
Mañana vendrá un topógrafo de Inverness para echarle un vistazo. Quiero ampliarlo y añadirle otras veinte habitaciones.  
¿Pero para qué? volvió a preguntar ella confusa , si apenas da para pagar los gastos. Aquí no vienen casi turistas, ni en verano. Si no hubiera sido por los ingresos del bar durante los fines de semana, hace años que habrían cerrado.  
Eso es porque no hay nada que atraiga a la gente. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien visitar un pueblo de pescadores en declive? Al paso que va Reino lunar habrá desaparecido en el plazo de veinte años.  
Darién no estaba diciendo nada que los habitantes de Reino lunar no supieran. Sin embargo les costaba admitirlo.  
¿Y tú vas a cambiar todo eso? preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.  
No te importará que lo intente, ¿verdad? respondió él con igual ironía.  
Sólo si dejas a Circonia en paz contestó decidida . He visto la forma en que mirabas su casa. «Las mejores vistas de todo Reino lunar», dijiste. No pararás hasta que le pongas las manos encima.  
Por un, momento Darién se quedó mirándola en silencio. Pero no a ella, no. Era como si estuviera mirando a través de ella... más allá... Serena sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina, pero de pronto el hechizo se rompió y sus ojos azules la miraron directamente.  
Tu vieja amiga no tiene nada que temer, Serena. De hecho me gustaría poder asegurárselo personalmente. Me gustaría que me llevaras a verla algún día.  
Lo haré confirmó pensando que le haría firmar cualquier cosa que prometiera ante Circonia.- ¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer para trasladar mi pueblo al siglo veinte?  
Voy a convertirlo en el centro de deportes náutico más elegante de todo el norte. Lo tiene todo. Y tiene uno de los puertos más seguros de la costa oeste, con espacio suficiente para ampliarlo. En tres años nadie reconocerá el lugar.  
¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! exclamó Serena mirándolo y encogiéndose de hombros . Ya hemos visto a esos turistas de fin de semana con sus preciosos yates y fuerabordas. Llegan a puerto dando órdenes, pero se traen su comida y su bebida, y no contribuyen en nada a la economía local. Cuando se van, lo dejan todo lleno de basura. Los vecinos no van a darte las gracias por eso añadió despectiva.  
No espero que lo hagan contestó él paciente . Pero no te preocupes, no habrá turistas de fin de semana. Es a otro tipo de gente a la que quiero atraer, a la gente que se queda. Altos ejecutivos con sus familias. A ellos la paz y la calma que se respira en Western Highlands les va a encantar. Pueden ir a pescar, a cazar o a navegar, y todo con sólo salir por la puerta de casa.  
Serena estuvo a punto de reírse en voz alta .El problema que conllevaba aquella idea era obvio.  
¿Y cómo van a acudir al trabajo todos los días esos «altos ejecutivos»? ¿Vas a construir también una pista aérea? preguntó mordaz . Para cuando lleguen a casa por la noche, será la hora de salir.  
No tendrán que acudir al trabajo todos los días respondió Darién con calma . ¿Es que no sabes en qué tiempos vivimos? Esta es la era de las comunicaciones. ¿No te das cuenta de que los ejecutivos medios realizan tanto trabajo durante los atascos de tráfico con el teléfono móvil y el ordenador portátil como en la oficina? Pueden estar en contacto con su secretaria de Manchester o con su jefe de ventas de Tokio en un instante. La era de las oficinas tiene los días contados. Son caras y se llevan buena parte de los beneficios sonrió observando su confusión . En Reino lunar habrá un centro de negocios con tecnología líder. Tendrá todo lo que se pueda concebir. Imagínate la cantidad de empleos que eso implica.  
Aquello la dejaba sin aliento. Darién podría ser todo lo que quisiera, pero era un hombre con imaginación, de eso no cabía duda. Y era indudable también que llevaría a cabo su proyecto. Si era tan terco y tenaz con los negocios como con las mujeres, entonces el éxito estaba asegurado.  
Bueno, si presionas adecuadamente creo que los vecinos levantarán una estatua tuya en el puerto comentó con amargura . Me perdonarás si no asisto a la ceremonia de celebración, ¿verdad?  
Vamos, Serena contestó volviendo a sonreír irónico , no seas tan aguafiestas. Después de todo, si van a dar las gracias a alguien insisto en que tú compartas el mérito conmigo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo nunca habría oído hablar de Reino lunar.  
No me lo recuerdes musitó ella.  
Serena permaneció tensa durante toda la cena. Sólo picó algo de la deliciosa comida de su plato, y no con mucho entusiasmo. Por suerte, Darién no trató de conversar con ella, al menos eso era de agradecer. Le brindaba la oportunidad de reflexionar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá él lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Quizá la estaba dejando que se atormentara a sí misma, que se regodeara en su propio sufrimiento. En el tema de la venganza, los Winston no tenían nada que enseñarle.  
Ella nunca, nunca en la vida se había mentido a sí misma. Y si quería seguir siendo sincera, debía confesarse a sí misma que la idea de hacer el amor con él la excitaba. Podía intentar justificarse diciéndose que lo hacía por su familia, para salvarlos de la vergüenza. Pero sabía que esa argumentación era insostenible. Su deseo de que él la poseyera una vez más era primitivo, demoníaco, y no podía ignorarlo sólo porque no le gustara.  
Aunque su verdadero problema se presentaría después. Si él se conformara con volver a Londres en cuanto consiguiera lo que había ido a buscar, todo sería fácil. Podría seguir viviendo con la culpa. Pero él no iba a marcharse. A juzgar por los grandiosos planes que había ideado su propósito era quedarse para siempre. Y no quería que ella se marchara. ¿Qué planeaba en realidad? ¿Es que creía que podía disponer de ella como de una concubina personal?  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, en lugar de pedir café Darién la condujo de vuelta al salón del hotel para tomar otro whisky.  
¿Es que pretendes emborracharme?  
En absoluto, no creo que haga ninguna falta. Tu expresión de resignación durante la cena ha sido lo suficientemente elocuente sonrió irónico . Sin embargo juraría que bajo esa expresión lastimera tu corazón late furioso anticipándose a los placeres de esta noche.  
Eres insoportable. Eres la vergüenza de tu sexo contestó despectiva mirando incómoda a otro lado.  
Quizá admitió él franco . No soy ningún ángel, pero al menos soy sincero... No como otros. Yo nunca fingí ser lo que no era.  
Serena comprendió que aquello era una acusación y lo miró con dureza.  
Supongo que ahora volverás a hablar de Trixie Trotter.  
Darién le devolvió aquella mirada con otra aún más dura.  
No, estaba pensando en esa huida tan mal aconsejada, mi querida niña. Recordaba la conversación que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez Serena se puso pálida, pero Darién continuó hablando en voz baja . Fue hace sólo unas pocas semanas, Serena. No puedes haber olvidado cómo empezó todo, ni las mentiras que me contaste.  
Serena se puso tensa en la silla. Era consciente de las miradas de la gente, pero no le importaban.  
¡Es la tercera vez que me acusas de mentirosa hoy! Y me molesta mucho. O te disculpas ahora mismo o te... te...  
¿Me qué? preguntó elevando una ceja desafiante.  
Serena se quedó mirándolo por un momento, echó la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y salió echa una furia por la puerta.  
Darién la alcanzó en el vestíbulo y, agarrándola con fuerza por el brazo, tiró de ella hacia la salida principal y entró en la terraza. Una vez allí, la hizo detenerse y la miró a la cara. Estaba enfadada y ruborizada.  
Está bien, cálmate, pequeña impetuosa. Me disculpo. En lugar de decir que me mentiste debí decir que me dejaste llegar a conclusiones erróneas. ¿Te hace eso sentirte mejor?  
¡No, por supuesto que no!  
Entonces esto quizá sí.  
Darién tiró de ella y la besó con furia. La besó con tal brusquedad que Serena permaneció inmóvil y atónita. Luego recobró el sentido y trató de apartarse, pero no tenía fuerza en comparación con él, así que dejó de luchar. Decidida a no responderle mantuvo el cuerpo tenso y los labios rígidos, pero al continuar el asalto comenzó a derretirse al calor de aquella excitación apasionada. Sus piernas empezaban a fallar.  
Al fin él la soltó, la miró a los ojos y, para su propia mortificación, le dijo cínico:  
No sabes qué hacer, si dejarte consumir por la ira o por el deseo. ¿No es cierto? Tu cabello rubio debería haberme servido de advertencia. Ahora ya sé cómo enfrentarme a tus rabietas. Creo que voy a divertirme enseñándote a comportarte.  
Eres despreciable replicó ella una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento.  
Y tú eres toda una belleza contestó él solemne , sobre todo cuando te excitas añadió elevando su rostro del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo . Tu piel se ruboriza con un tenue color rosado y tus ojos azules brillan con fuego. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Serena continuó en voz baja y casi ronca . Nunca había visto unos labios tan deseables y tentadores como los tuyos.  
De pronto, Serena recordó. Fue como si una alarma sonara en su cabeza. Se apartó y dijo despectiva:  
Esa debe de ser una de tus frases favoritas, ¿no? Ya la usaste conmigo en Londres. Supongo que un libertino como tú, con tantas mujeres, a veces tiene fallos de memoria.  
No... sólo estaba intentando descubrir hasta qué punto recordabas aquella noche en Londres explicó descarado tomando su brazo y añadiendo : Y ahora vamos a dar un paseo por el río y a averiguar qué otras cosas recuerdas.  
Serena se alegró de poder salir de la terraza. Había demasiados curiosos que miraban en su dirección.  
Puedes soltarme el brazo, no creo que haya muchos sitios a los que huir.  
Aunque el sol había descendido en el cielo, la tarde resultaba agradablemente cálida. El aire estaba perfumado de la fragancia típica de Western Highlands. El río, ancho y rápido, corría por su curso lleno de recodos descansando aquí y allá, ocasionalmente, en profundos y oscuros remansos. La hierba estaba suave y fresca bajo sus pies. Caminaron despacio corriente arriba. Serena se mantenía a distancia. Intentaba evitar que él quisiera tomarla de improviso, allí mismo.  
Caminaron en silencio y, de pronto, bajo la copa de un enorme pino escocés, él se detuvo y se quedó observando el paisaje. Serena dio un paso atrás y lo miró con precaución. Lo sabía, se dijo. Sus hormonas estaban listas y no podía esperar a la noche. Al fin él la miró con aquellos ojos azules y ella tomó aliento.  
¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? exigió saber delatándose con el temblor de su voz.  
¿De qué forma?  
La expresión de confusión de Darién no iba a engañarla ni por un segundo. Era un truco.  
Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Es en lo único en lo que piensas, ¿verdad? En tu cerebro sólo cabe una idea.  
Sus ojos brillaron divertidos y su ceño pasó de la confusión a la ironía sonriendo al comprender.  
A mí me parece que la única persona aquí que sólo es capaz de pensar en una cosa eres tú. Primero me tientas en la ducha, y ahora aquí, en el campo y a la vista de todo el mundo. Eres una mujer muy promiscua, Serena Winston. Estoy seguro de que tu madre se quedaría de piedra si lo supiera dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando . Pero una vez más tengo que renunciar al placer. Es una cuestión de seguridad. Si nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos, me pasaré la noche quitándote los pinchos de pino de tu preciosa y delicada espalda.  
Serena abrió la boca atónita. ¿Por qué no se abría la tierra allí mismo y se la tragaba?, se preguntó. Si su intención era burlarse, ella misma se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Lo miró a la cara con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y dijo con calma:  
Si he malinterpretado las razones por las que te has detenido justo aquí, la culpa es tuya. No creo que haya ninguna mujer en el mundo que pueda sentirse a salvo contigo.  
Pues a algunas mujeres les gusta comentó . De hecho a la mayor parte. Les hace sentir que tienen poder para atraer a un hombre. ¿Por qué otra razón iban a usar si no perfume, maquillaje o vestidos bonitos?  
Sabía que había un argumento en contra de ese comentario tan típicamente machista pero, por desgracia, no podía recordarlo en ese momento. En lugar de ello tuvo que contentarse con responder con dureza:  
Bueno, pues yo no soy una de ellas.  
¿No? rió ásperamente . ¿Y qué me dices de cuando viniste a nuestra primera cita vestida como si hubieras salido de las páginas de una revista de moda?  
¿Y cómo se supone que debía haberme vestido? frunció el ceño . Era una cita en un restaurante de West End, ¿no es así? Habría dado la nota si me hubiera puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey. Y no me digas que a ti no te hubiera importado añadió retirándose el pelo de la cara . Tú me invitaste a cenar y yo simplemente correspondí a esa invitación vistiéndome tal y como requería la ocasión.  
Los ojos de Darién de pronto adquirieron una expresión dura. Gruñó escéptico y desdeñoso y siguió caminando.  
Serena se quedó mirándolo indignada. Luego se apresuró a caminar tras él y a bloquearle el paso. Con las piernas separadas y las manos sobre las caderas elevó el mentón y exigió saber enfadada:  
Si tienes alguna acusación que hacer, hazla. No te des la vuelta. No puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando.  
Darién la miró de arriba abajo, lo cual la enfureció aún más, y luego frunció el ceño.  
¿Otra rabieta? Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez.  
No es ninguna rabieta contestó dando un paso atrás . Sólo quiero saber qué había de malo en mi modo de vestir aquel día. A mí me pareció que te gustaba. ¿O es que sólo estabas mintiendo como tantas otras veces?  
No, desde luego, no era una mentira. Estabas verdaderamente arrebatadora admitió deprisa . Pero claro, en aquel momento yo no sabía bien quién eras, ¿no es así, señorita Winston?  
¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? preguntó ella perpleja . Sabías mi nombre y dónde vivía, ¿no es cierto?  
Si mal no recuerdo era un vestido de seda de diseño musitó en voz alta . Debía de costar una fortuna. Y no es cierto que te lo pusieras sólo para corresponder a mi invitación. Lo elegiste a propósito para resultar atractiva Serena comenzó a sospechar que aquella discusión no podía acabar bien. Darién se proponía llegar a algún sitio . Por cierto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Supongo que lo tomaste prestado de la tienda en la que trabajas, ¿no?  
Era... era un vestido con un defecto murmuró, y luego añadió como si aquello fuera una excusa . Tenía un desperfecto en el bajo.  
Comprendo... contestó divertido y enfadado . Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me dijiste en aquel momento, ¿verdad? Recuerdo incluso que cuando te hice un cumplido tú me contestaste... Darién se rascó la oreja como intentando recordar las palabras exactas ... sí, me dijiste que habías tenido problemas para decidir qué ponerte, y que al final habías escogido ese vestido. Pero ésa no es la contestación que hubiera dado una mujer a no ser que quisiera dar la impresión de que tenía un armario lleno de ropa, ¿no crees?  
¡Está bien! contestó Serena tragando e intentando defenderse . Pero no era más que un vestido, ¡maldita sea! No comprendo por qué estás armando tanto escándalo por un vestido. Puede que yo dijera alguna mentira insignificante, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que me hiciste tú a mí.  
Como ya te he dicho antes se encogió de hombros , la única culpable eres tú Serena abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero él la miró con tal dureza que calló . Sé que no eres una estúpida, Serena. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que caíste en tu propia trampa? Si no hubieras fingido ser lo que no eras, las cosas no habrían sucedido tal y como sucedieron.  
Lo siento contestó al fin , no tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando. Tendrás que explicármelo.  
Darién hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera mientras caminaban a lo largo del río. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse tras las montañas del oeste, por donde el cielo se había tornado de un color rojo encendido.  
El vestido es lo de menos explicó él . Sin embargo, tomado en su conjunto con todo lo demás, con las cosas que dijiste o que omitiste, creaste una imagen de ti misma que estaba muy lejos de la verdad de pronto rió al recordar . Estuviste tan convincente que cuando llegué a Reino lunar la primera vez fui tan ingenuo como para preguntar por las propiedades de los señores Winston. Por supuesto nadie había oído hablar nunca de nada parecido. La única Serena Winston que ellos conocían eras tú, así que me enseñaron la casa de tus padres. Sólo entonces comprendí hasta qué punto me habías engañado.  
Serena se ruborizó. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Había muchas formas de mentir. Si alguien interpretaba algo erróneo por tus gestos y tú no lo desengañabas estabas mintiendo. Igual que cuando lo dejó creer que el apartamento de Palmerston Court era suyo. De pronto, él se volvió, la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.  
¿Por qué lo hiciste? preguntó volviendo a sacudirla y haciéndola temblar . Dame una sola razón para actuar de un modo tan estúpido.  
Serena se soltó y gritó:  
¡Porque quería impresionarte! Sí, tienes razón, quería atraer tu atención. No podía creer que un hombre como tú pudiera interesarse por alguien como yo. Trataba de parecer elegante y sofisticada, como las mujeres que iban a la tienda añadió mordiéndose los labios y mirando a otro lado . Espero que por fin estés satisfecho. Quería que te fijaras en mí, pero todo lo que conseguí fue una humillación tras de otra. ¿Y ahora por qué no le haces un favor al mundo, te atas una cuerda al cuello y te tiras al río?  
Darién se echó a reír. Al principio fue sólo una pequeña risa, como si encontrara divertida la situación, pero su risa fue creciendo hasta convertirse en sonoras carcajadas en sus oídos. Serena sintió que su corazón le pesaba de tanta desesperación. Acababa de abrir su alma ante él, y el... lo encontraba divertido. Lo miró una última vez con disgusto y luego volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al hotel. Pero él la alcanzó y la llevó a caminar.  
Dame tu mano, Serena dijo alcanzándola.  
Déjame sola contestó ella soltándose . Te odio.  
-Te estás comportando de un modo muy infantil comentó él.  
Serena no se molestó en responder. Se soltó y apresuró el paso. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del hotel, él trató de llevarla de nuevo al salón, pero ella se negó.  
No, gracias. Estoy cansada, me voy a la habitación.  
Todavía tengo cosas que discutir añadió él apretándola el brazo.  
Pues yo no respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza . La única discusión que voy a tener es conmigo misma, y para eso necesito paz y tranquilidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Niñas solo quedan dos capítulos y el epilogo… muchas gracias por su apoyo, rws y saludos, espero q le guste este capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero cada vez q me sentaba el subir el chap. Pasaba algo.

Saludos especiales a :

**memoriesofkagome**

**Miko Fleur**

**xsiempredarien****  
****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****  
****emeraude serenity****  
****Cherrie SA**

**sailor lady**

**Love-Moon****  
****LunaChibaTsukino****  
****RiniAndHelio****  
****Clau Palacios****  
****MAR-77**

**Amyrt**

Si he olvidado alguien mil disculpa… cariños


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Penúltimo Capítulo **

**L**a habitación estaba a oscuras. Durante más de quince minutos Serena estuvo inmóvil, mirando por la ventana, observando con tristeza cómo el cielo se oscurecía y teñía de púrpura mientras iban apareciendo las estrellas una a una. Hizo caso omiso del ruido de la puerta al abrirse y de la suave luz que penetró por ella desde el pasillo. Luego, volvió a cerrarse y oyó el ruido de una bandeja al dejarla sobre una mesa. Por fin Darién encendió la luz.

He traído vino y sándwiches de pollo frío por si te apetece tomar algo esta noche.  
Serena siguió mirando por la ventana. No deseaba volver a enfrentarse a él ni tener otra discusión, aunque sabía que, más pronto o más tarde, sería inevitable.  
No tenías que haberte molestado contestó cansada, no tengo hambre.  
Ni tampoco parece que estés muy contenta. No importa. Un par de vasos de vino lo arreglarán.

Otra vez volvía a la carga, pensó amargamente Serena. Suponía, con toda su arrogancia, que sólo necesitaba chasquear los dedos para que ella se rindiera a sus pies. Bueno, pues eso se había acabado, se dijo. Nunca debería haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta esos extremos. Pero aún no era demasiado tarde. Estaba cansada de bailar al son que él tocaba. Se volvió lentamente, con expresión resignada pero resuelta, y dijo:  
Puedes quedarte con la cama si lo deseas. Yo dormiré en el sofá. Preferiría cambiarme de habitación, pero no quiero causar problemas al personal del hotel a estas horas.

Darién la escrutó impasible y luego se encogió de hombros.  
Olvídate del personal del hotel, es su trabajo. Ese problema puede arreglarse. Llamaré inmediatamente a recepción si eso es lo que quieres. Estarán encantados de ocupar otra habitación dijo sirviendo dos copas de vino y ofreciéndole una. Así que piensas que todas mis amenazas no son más que fanfarronadas, ¿no es eso?  
Serena tomó el vaso que él le ofrecía y lo miró desafiante.

Puede que sí o puede que no, ya no me importa. En cuanto vuelva a Reino lunar mañana, voy a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho cuando apareciste tú. Voy a contar la verdad. Le voy a contar a todo el mundo lo estúpida que fui metiéndome a la cama contigo en nuestra primera cita se mordió el labio. Eso les hará daño a mis padres, pero es inevitable. Después, les contaré que traté de vengarme cuando tú no volviste a llamarme y que viniste aquí a hacerme chantaje.

Es una forma de salir del apuro asintió. Quiero decir que es más probable que te crean a ti que a mí, que soy un extraño.

Serena pudo ver el destello divertido de sus ojos, como si estuviera burlándose de ella en silencio.

Lo que quieres decir es que lo más probable es que crean la verdad.  
Te sorprendería comprobar lo ciegas que están algunas personas ante la verdad, Serena continuó él irónico. Incluso tú misma. Es más fácil juzgar a una persona por su reputación que por sus actos.  
Bueno, yo te he conocido personalmente, y desde luego tus actos hacen gala de tu reputación. Mi desdicha ha sido conocerte antes de saber quién eras dijo pasando por delante de él y dejando la copa sobre una mesa. Será mejor que llames al servicio de habitaciones y que pidas un par de sábanas limpias.

No será necesario sonrió. Te olvidas de que soy un caballero. Si lo dices en serio, puedes quedarte con la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá añadió dando un paso hacia ella y poniendo las manos cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros. Aunque la verdad es que espero que no lleguemos a eso. Estoy seguro de que podemos zanjar nuestras diferencias.

Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y que su cuerpo temblaba ante aquel leve contacto.  
No... no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, Darién.

Sus labios se inclinaron delicadamente sobre los de ella y por un momento Serena sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Luego encontró la fuerza para resistirse y apartarse a un lado.

No gimió. Déjame, maldito seas.

Pero Darién no la soltó. Apretó su abrazo y de nuevo su boca volvió a buscar la de ella. Aquella vez el beso fue más fuerte... más exigente... Serena luchó contra la tentación de rendirse allí mismo, en ese instante. Trató de poner la mente en blanco y de no responder con su cuerpo al contacto, pero era como tratar de ignorar el calor ardiente del sol en verano. Podía sentir la fuerza imperiosa de su deseo mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo musculoso. Con un último esfuerzo consiguió soltarse. Acalorada y sin aliento, se alejó de él.

No... no está bien, Darién. No voy a rendirme. Esta vez no. Por una vez en mi vida voy a hacer algo bien.

A la escasa luz de la lámpara de la mesilla era difícil saber qué estaba pensando él por su expresión, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de enojo ni de derrota en su voz cuando contestó en voz baja:

No puedes ganar contra la fuerza impetuosa de tu propia sexualidad, Serena. ¿Quieres besarme otra vez y comprobarlo?

Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Un beso más y él habría ganado. Ambos lo sabían.  
No... por... por favor apártate de mí.

Hubo un silencio tenso, y luego ella lo observó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. No se atrevería, pensó indignada. ¿O sí? Darién tomó el vaso de la mesa y se lo ofreció.

Tómate esto -ordenó en voz baja. Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.  
El vino no va a ayudarte contestó ella aceptando el vaso con renuencia. Ni hablar tampoco. Ya te he dicho que estoy decidida.  
A pesar de todo quizá pueda hacerte cambiar de idea, Serena dijo con una expresión en su mirada que ella nunca había visto.

¿Sería sinceridad?, se preguntó. Quizá fuera sólo un engaño de los sentidos a causa de la escasa luz.  
Bueno, inténtalo, pero vas a malgastar el tiempo. De todos modos, se está haciendo tarde y estoy cansada, así que di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos de una vez.  
Supón que te digo que estoy enamorado de ti sugirió en voz baja y ronca.  
No seas ridículo contestó ella irónica. No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad?  
¿Y qué dirías si te dijera que quiero dedicar mi vida entera a ti y sólo a ti, Serena? volvió a preguntar alargando una mano para acariciar su pelo. Quiero que tengamos hijos para verlos crecer juntos. Y quiero que envejezcamos juntos.

Serena sintió que sus dedos temblaban haciendo vibrar al vaso, pero su voz sonó firme.  
No te creería contestó pensando que él era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de llevársela a la cama. No pensarías que iba a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijeras, ¿no?  
Esta vez es diferente dijo en voz baja pero resuelta. Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan en serio. En cuanto volvamos a Reino lunar le voy a pedir a tu padre que me conceda tu mano. Así es como funcionan las cosas aquí, ¿no es cierto? Y luego iremos a ver al reverendo Hino para arreglarlo todo y celebrar la mayor boda que se haya visto nunca.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?, se preguntó desesperada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado? ¿Qué clase de satisfacción sacaba él del hecho de verla en ese trance emocional?

Lo siento, Darién. Aunque te creyera, tú serías él último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra con el que desearía casarme. Soy una de esas chicas chapadas a la antigua que piensan que un marido y una mujer se deben lealtad mutuamente. Ni aún con tu mejor voluntad serías capaz de mantener tus promesas se encogió de hombros como lamentándose. No te estoy condenando, dejaré que tu conciencia se encargue de eso. Si esa es la forma en que quieres vivir tu vida, adelante, pero tendrás que vivir sin mí.

Otra vez suspiró. Me estás juzgando por mi reputación.  
No enteramente le recordó. He tenido experiencia de primera mano de los métodos que utilizas con las mujeres. Fui una de tus víctimas, ¿recuerdas?  
Y desde luego la más bella sonrió.  
¡Basta! ¡Cállate ya! exclamó furiosa. Hace tiempo que tus falsos halagos no me afectan.  
Sí... añadió él mirándola pensativo. A cualquiera le costaría creer en mi tan cacareada reputación, pero tú estás por completo convencida. Bueno, la culpa es mía dijo sonriendo y estirando los brazos. Lo único que puedo hacer es arrojarme a tu merced.

¿Te refieres a la misma merced que demostraste conmigo y con las otras mujeres? ¿A aquellas que obtuvieron precisamente lo que se merecían, según tus propias palabras?  
No estoy intentando disculparme por lo que hice... excepto por lo que te hice a ti.

La respuesta que Serena iba darle se silenció al oír aquello. Lo miró dubitativa.  
Espero que no estés tratando de insultar ahora mi inteligencia contándome una excusa para tu comportamiento. ¿O es que vas a jurarme con la mano en el pecho que de pronto has comprendido tu error y que lo lamentas?

No te contaré excusas, te contaré mis razones contestó él con gravedad. Sólo te pido que me escuches y que me des la oportunidad de explicarme.

Serena dio un trago de vino. Lo miraba con escepticismo por encima del borde del vaso. Aquella iba a ser una buena historia, se dijo. Iba a explicarle por qué había seducido y luego abandonado a todas esas mujeres. Probablemente estaría acostumbrado a interpretar esa escena. Y probablemente también llevara en el bolsillo la «Guía para seducir e inventar excusas plausibles». Sin embargo, se dijo, ¡qué diablos!, al menos se reiría un rato.

Adelante, te escucho.

_Pov Serena:_

Los ojos de Darién parecieron brillar de sorpresa. Luego adoptó una mirada sombría y se volvió para mirar por la ventana el cielo nocturno. Serena lo observó con un cinismo justificado. Era mucho más fácil mentir dando la espalda y escondiendo la cara. No sabía por qué había accedido a perder el tiempo de ese modo.

Darién permaneció en silencio unos instantes interminables, mirando a las estrellas. Buscaba inspiración, de eso no cabía duda. Tenía que inventarse alguna historia que ablandase su corazón y derribase sus defensas. Bueno, se dijo, si pretendía conseguirlo, tendría que ser una verdadera obra de arte.

Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo en una voz tan baja que Serena tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

Fue en una noche despejada y llena de estrellas, igual que ésta, cuando recibí una llamada telefónica de la policía... de nuevo volvió a caer en el silencio, pero por fin se dio la vuelta y continuó. Será mejor que empiece por el principio añadió a modo de disculpa.  
Podía empezar por donde quisiera, pensó Serena. De cualquier modo, el resultado sería el mismo.  
Cuando tenía veinte años, mi madre, viuda, volvió a casarse y yo tuve un hermanastro Helios sólo tenía diez. Era un gran chico. Siempre estaba riéndose y jugando con todo. Nos hicimos inseparables.

Gemí para sí misma. Recordaba que Luna le había contado que su hermanastro había muerto y que a Darién le había costado tiempo superarlo. Así que se trataba de inspirar en ella lástima. ¿Por qué si no iba a contarle esa historia? ¿Qué tenía que ver con la situación en la que se encontraban?, se preguntó.

Hubo un accidente continuó Darién. Helios se chocó contra el pilar de un puente cuando iba conduciendo a gran velocidad. Gracias a Dios nadie más se vio envuelto en aquello, pero yo nunca comprendí cómo podía haber ocurrido. Para empezar, Helios era una de las grandes promesas de este país como piloto de carreras, y no iba borracho. Además, según la policía, no había nada en el coche que pudiera haber fallado.  
Darién se pasó una mano cansada por la frente como si estuviera reviviendo aquel momento de pesar.

Escucha... yo... siento lo de tu hermano, de verdad que... Pero...  
Déjame terminar, ¿quieres?

Di marcha atrás ante la respuesta ligeramente molesta de Darién y me mordí el labio. Las cosas no iban exactamente como la había esperado. Su voz sonó firme desde ese momento, como al borde del enfado.

Se suponía que el funeral iba a ser un acto familiar, pero una chica se coló y se sentó al final de la iglesia. Había estado llorando. Se acercó a mí después del servicio y me dijo que sabía toda la verdad sobre el accidente. Yo la llevé a tomar café y escuché una de las historias más horribles que jamás haya tenido que oír.  
Darién volvió a hacer una pausa, y me se asustó al ver la expresión de su semblante. Era fría, de ira.

Según parece en la noche del accidente Helios había ido a una fiesta en Chelsea continuó amargamente... Estaba harto de las típicas mujeres que van siempre a esas fiestas, ya sabes, de ésas que están por el día en los cafés y en los bares. Se sientan a copuchentear. Su única meta en la vida es cazar a un marido rico para poder seguir manteniendo el estilo de vida al que están acostumbradas.

Lo seguía mirándolo. Era toda oídos. Era extraño, pensé. Sabía exactamente a qué tipo de mujeres se estaba refiriendo. Eran como aquellas dos que estaban sentadas en el café en la mesa de al lado el día en que Luna me invitó a comer

.  
Según esa chica, Helios había rechazado a un par de amigas cuando la situación se le hizo violenta, así que ellas decidieron darle una lección. Mientras estaba bailando le pusieron una droga en la bebida. Pensaron que sería divertido que el guapo y ambicioso corredor de carreras se chocara contra algo y le quitaran el permiso de conducir.

Pero eso es... eso es... terrible exclame horrorizada.  
Sí... asintió Darién amargamente, eso es exactamente lo que pensé. Supongo que ni siquiera se plantearon que estaban jugando con su vida.  
Y la chica que te lo contó, ¿era una de ellas?  
Me juró que no lo era. Y yo la creí. Sin embargo lo había visto todo desde el principio, le remordía la conciencia. Nunca he llegado a averiguar realmente quién le puso la droga, pero desde mi punto de vista todas esas mujeres eran responsables. Lo que sí me dio aquella chica fue una lista con los nombres de las mujeres que solían entrar en ese tipo de juegos y que estuvieron en esa fiesta.

Los Winston no son los únicos capaces de vengarse, Serena. A eso era a lo que me refería cuando te dije que tú y yo nos parecíamos. Aquellas mujeres habían utilizado a mi hermano para divertirse, así que yo decidí utilizarlas a ellas.

¿Te refieres a... seguía sin comprender... a acostarte con ellas?  
¿Qué otra cosa si no? se encogió de hombros. Ellas no tenían ni idea de que Helios era mi hermanastro. Yo era... para decirlo con las mismas palabras que utilizaron los periódicos, «el soltero más codiciado de Londres». Y Dios sabe que, si alguna conseguía que yo le pusiera un anillo en el dedo, iba a ser rica para el resto de su vida. Así que las engatusaba... tomaba de ellas lo que quería, y luego buscaba a otra volvió a encogerse de hombros. Era mi forma de humillarlas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían hecho a Helios, aún salían bien paradas hizo una pausa y la miró con ojos interrogativos. Supongo que no apruebas mi conducta.

Trate de pensar en una respuesta que darle, pero de pronto la horrible verdad de todo lo ocurrido apareció ante ella de golpe. Trague fuerte y abrí mucho los ojos.

¿Y esa fue la razón por la que me escogiste a mí? ¡Pensaste que yo era... una de ellas!  
Tú no estabas en la lista comentó haciendo un gesto como de contrición, pero interpretaste tu papel muy convincentemente. Hasta me hiciste creer que frecuentabas las fiestas de Chelsea. Luego me confesaste que las habías imitado. Pensaste, en tu inocencia, que a mí me atraían ese tipo de chicas.

Me senté al borde de la cama y sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Nadie podía inventarse una historia como ésa en un momento de apuro. Y desde luego sonaba a verdadera. Él tenía razón. Yo había caído en su propia trampa.

Está bien... conteste por fin mirando para arriba suspicaz. Te creo. ¿Pero qué me dices de todo lo demás? En aquel momento tú no me amabas, y tampoco me amabas cuando viniste a Reino lunar a chantajearme. ¿Y qué me dices de los recortes de periódico que te has traído, de los que están en tu maleta? Dijiste que se los ibas a enseñar a todo el mundo.

Fue una fanfarronada admitió. Una amenaza falsa. Sólo tenía uno, y tú lo tiraste en el puerto, ¿recuerdas? Si quieres, puedes rebuscar en mi equipaje en cuanto volvamos.

Lo haré, puedes apostar tu vida a que lo haré. Mi corazón deseaba desesperadamente creerlo, pero mi mente seguía confusa. Así que en eso me mentiste. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo ahora, cuando me dices que estás enamorado de mí?

Tendrás que creer en mi palabra, Serena contestó Darién con voz suplicante. La decisión es tuya.

¡Vaya! sacudí la cabeza llena de frustración. Tienes una forma muy extraña de tratar a las personas que dices que amas. ¿Tienes idea de la angustia que he pasado? Nadie hace una cosa así a alguien a quien ama.  
_Fin Pov_

Darién se acercó y tiró de ella suavemente para que se levantara. Después de besarla con ternura en la frente, miró en sus ojos llenos de preocupación y se explicó:

Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez esperaba encontrarme con la chica rica y estúpida que había salido conmigo en Londres. Pensaba vengarme de ella por lo de Trixie Trotter dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos y besándola levemente en la boca antes de continuar: Pero te encontré a ti. Y fuiste como el aire dulce y fresco de la mañana después de la hipocresía de las mujeres con las que me había visto envuelto. No pude hacer otra cosa más que enamorarme locamente de ti.

Los ojos de Serena escrutaron desesperados su rostro. Tenía el corazón en un puño.  
Si... si eso es verdad... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento en lugar de... de atormentarme como lo hiciste?

Darién suspiró con disgusto y luego asintió.

Sí... eso lo hice mal. Pero tú estabas tan en contra de mí desde el principio, en casa de tus padres, que decidí jugar a ser el villano que creías que era. Pensé que al final te darías cuenta de la verdad y que los dos nos reiríamos. No supe ver la intensidad de tu ira hacia mí. Luego las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, se me fueron de las manos. Y cada vez que intentaba arreglarlas y contarte la verdad, tú te revolvías contra mí con esa lengua viperina. Debería haberte tapado esa linda boquita y haberte gritado la verdad al oído.  
Darién... dijo Serena sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

Una vez más, él la besó en la boca, luego mordisqueó su oreja y susurró:

Más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo o en el otro, cariño. No me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que estaba mi vida hasta este momento. Te lo he dicho, cariño. Comenzaremos los preparativos para la boda en cuanto volvamos.

Serena se puso tensa al notar que Darién deslizaba las manos por dentro de su blusa. Quería creerlo, pero no sabía si atreverse. ¿En cuántos oídos más habría él susurrado esas mismas palabras?, se preguntó. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta envolver y acariciar sus pechos. Tenía que tomar una decisión antes de qué fuera demasiado tarde. Él estaba comenzando a derribar sus defensas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por protestar, pero los labios de Darién se inclinaron sobre los de ella una vez más y Serena abrió la boca para recibirlos. La sangre se agolpaba caliente en sus oídos. Darién le desabrochó el sujetador y ella tembló de placer mientras sus manos se curvaban siguiendo el contorno de la silueta. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra ella, su fragancia limpia y masculina le embotaba los sentidos. Desabrochó la blusa a toda prisa y la abrió inclinándose sobre sus pechos para besar uno de los pezones.

Serena se arqueó, dejando que un gemido escapara de su garganta ante el placer insoportable de sentir aquellos dientes mordisqueándola con suavidad. Elevó los brazos para tocar su cabeza, enredando los dedos en el cabello oscuro y masculino. Apenas se dio cuenta de que él desabrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón y lo deslizaba por las caderas. Luego, su mano le quemó la piel mientras le acariciaba el vientre y se introducía por dentro de sus bragas.

¡Dios! Eres preciosa, cariño susurró en su oído. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentirme así.

Aquellas palabras interrumpieron el hechizo y la hicieron recordar. Sin embargo trató de olvidarlas. Nada iba a echar a perder aquel momento, se dijo. Pero la memoria era tenaz, y de pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Aquellas habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que le había dicho en Londres.

De repente las dudas sobre él volvieron a su mente haciéndola enfermar. En Londres esas palabras habían estado vacías. ,¿Cómo podía saber que no lo estaban también en ese momento?, se .preguntó. ¿Es que se estaba mostrando excesivamente cauta, o estaba a punto de cometer por segunda vez el mayor error de su vida? Su mente enfebrecida daba vueltas mientras él seguía explorándola. Serena se mordió el labio con fuerza. Había una forma de averiguar la verdad. Le iba a costar un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, pero tenía que saber la verdad. Si él volvía a engañarla, nunca conseguiría sobreponerse.

Suavemente se soltó y dio un paso atrás. Consciente y cohibida ante su estado de semidesnudez, volvió a ponerse las bragas y se sentó al borde de la cama.  
Lo... lo siento, Darién. No quiero ir más allá. Esta noche no.

Su voz había sonado lastimera. Los ojos de Darién brillaban de deseo. Frunció el ceño y preguntó con voz espesa:  
¿Qué ocurre? Sé que tú me deseas tanto como yo.  
No ocurre nada tragó. Es sólo que... que le falló la voz. Tienes razón. Lo deseo. Créeme, cariño, es cierto que te deseo. Pero no puedo ...no puedo. Aún no.

Darién se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano y escrutó su rostro con verdadera preocupación.

No te sentirás mal, ¿verdad?  
No sacudió la cabeza, no es nada de eso.  
Entonces cuéntame dijo Darién apretando su mano.  
No... no lo entenderías. Sólo pensarías que soy una infantil.  
¿Y por qué no dejas que sea yo quien lo decida? frunció el ceño.

Serena volvió a morderse el labio y luego respiró hondo.

Cuando hicimos el amor en Londres... fue la primera vez para mí. Yo... yo siempre me he sentido culpable por ello.

Darién interrumpió le declaración de Serena -¿Eras virgen? Pero en el momento de entrar no sentí ninguna barrera y tampoco sangraste. ¿Qué acaso andas mucho a caballo?, pregunto Darién con cinismo. -movió la cabeza y solo atinaba a pensar porque me quiere engañar de esa manera-, Serena, no me importa si hubo otros antes, no soy quien para reclamar, lo que importa es que yo quiero ser el último.

Serena trago saliva, se mordió el labio y siguió con su explicación.

Darién, te puede ser difícil creer, pero cuando tenía 14 años tuve un accidente automovilístico el cual me dejo varios días hospitalizada, cuando me hicieron limpieza vaginal, la enfermera me comento que tenia himen complaciente, menudo regalo que me dio la naturaleza ¿No?.

¿Himen Complaciente?

Si quiere decir que es muy elástico que no se rompe con la penetración, incluso hay mujeres que se le llega a romper una vez que han tenido a su primer hijo.

- Serena, yo no me di cuenta de verdad amor perdóname, Darién apretó su puño con fuerza y se notaba su frustración.

No, no te disculpes, cariño

Serena bajó la vista con solemnidad y continuo su confesión, Me había prometido a mí misma que.... Siempre me juré a mí misma que me conservaría virgen para mi marido, hasta la noche de bodas lo miró con ojos implorantes. Sé que es una locura pero creo que... que me sentiría mejor si al menos esta vez pudiera esperar hasta... hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

Por un momento, Darién se quedó en silencio, luego se levantó y ella lo miró despacio para ver su reacción. La frustración se reflejaba en las líneas tensas de su rostro, pero eso era de esperar, se dijo. No era el único que se sentía así, aunque en su caso era ella misma quien se infligía aquel castigo. Sin embargo no estaba enfadado, no había en él el menor atisbo de que fuera a atacarla para derribar sus defensas.

Lo... lo siento, cariño murmuró.

-¿Crees que soy una estúpida?

Darién parecía una torre delante de ella, y por un momento la expresión de sus ojos fue de verdadera decepción. Luego, increíblemente, sonrió.

Creo que eres tú misma, Serena. La chica más maravillosa que nunca haya creado Dios contestó ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie. Y ahora ve a lavarte los dientes mientras yo te robo una manta de la cama.

La habitación brillaba a la luz de la luna. Serena llevaba sin dormir un par de horas y, a juzgar por los ruidos que provenían del sofá, a Darién le ocurría lo mismo. Había estado pensando una y otra vez en la historia que le había contado, buscando algo incoherente... cualquier pista que pudiera hacerle sospechar que todo aquello no era más que un engaño... Pero todo parecía encajar.

Yació tumbada durante otra media hora más. Al día siguiente, se dijo, conocería con seguridad la verdad. Cerró los ojos. Era inútil. No, se dijo. Sabía la verdad, estaba segura. Se levantó apoyándose en un codo y lo llamó en voz baja.  
Darién... ¿estás despierto?  
Tras un breve silencio, él contestó.  
Sí.  
Serena se mordió el labio, luego volvió a recostarse y se quedó mirando al techo. .  
Siento mucho lo de... lo de aquella noche en Cardini.  
Por un momento no hubo respuesta. Luego lo oyó reír suavemente y por fin contestó:  
Olvídalo.  
No... no puedo. Tu reputación, los negocios... no tenía derecho a... a arruinarla de la forma en que lo hice.  
No lo hiciste. Llamé al periódico al día siguiente. Les expliqué que Trixie Trotter era una empleada a la que tuve que echar por deshonesta y que evidentemente quería arreglar cuentas conmigo. Por supuesto les dije que era un caballero y que no quería desvelar nombres. El editor fue tan amable que se comprometió a publicarlo al día siguiente.

La primera reacción de Serena ante aquella confesión fue la de enfadarse. Había mentido para justificarse. Luego se quedó pensando en ello y decidió no decir nada. Después de todo, se dijo, si el periódico no publicaba aquella excusa, podría haberle causado graves contratiempos.  
Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea.  
Pero entonces, si tu reputación está intacta, no hay impedimento alguno para que vuelvas a Londres y continúes con tu vida de antes, ¿no?  
Ninguno, Serena. Excepto que preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Serena permaneció tendida en la oscuridad durante unos cuantos minutos más. Luego volvió a murmurar:  
Darién...  
Todavía estoy despierto.  
Tengo frío, cariño, y tú también debes tenerlo. Creo que sería mejor que te trajeras tu manta aquí, así podríamos darnos calor el uno al otro.

Al principio creyó que Darién no iba a responder y contuvo el aliento. Si la rechazaba, no se sentiría capaz de mirarlo a los ojos a la mañana siguiente. ¿Acaso había cometido otro de sus tremendos errores?, se preguntó.

Al fin oyó el crujido del sofá y lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ella. Desnudo, a la luz de la luna, su figura era esplendorosa. Serena apartó la sábana a un lado y abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

Darién se tumbó a su lado y sus cuerpos se enlazaron mientras él le susurraba en el oído:  
Nunca más volverás a sentir frío, cariño. Es una promesa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué les pareció el chap? ¿Se aclararon sus interrogantes? , más de laguna estar molesta por lo rápido q serena perdono a Darién, se que lo querían hacer sufrir un poco más, pero encuentro que el motivo de Darién era válido, entre nos no se como Sere aguanto tanto, si tuviera a Darién al frente uff.

Niñas el ultimo chap se demorara un poco, la razón, la gran bruja gamberrie yumi kamagatha me está ayudando con el final, ya se imaginaran ….

Cariños a todas las niñas, muchas gracias por los rws y lindo mensajes.

Capítulo dedicado a :

Cherrie SA, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, xsiempredarien, memoriesofkagome, emeraude serenity y sailor lady

Queda poco muy poquito

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Último Capítulo **

**T**oda la población de Reino lunar asistió a la boda. Unos se apretujaron dentro de la diminuta iglesia y otros esperaron fuera a los novios para darles la enhorabuena y arrojarles confeti cuando salieran. Celebraron el tradicional ceilidh en el salón del Harbour Hotel. La música y la danza de Highland continuarían hasta primeras horas de la mañana siguiente, o incluso hasta más tarde si es que había whisky suficiente. Pero para entonces Darién y Serena ya se habrían marchado de luna de miel. Iban a pasar un mes de felicidad en una remota isla del Caribe.

Serena se retiró a un rincón tranquilo después de un baile de reel típicamente escocés y muy movido. Se contentaba con estar sentada dando sorbos a su bebida y observando cómo la gente se divertía. Se había quitado el vestido de novia y se había puesto una blusa de algodón y una falda. Entonces, oyó una voz a su lado.

Hola, señora Shields. Así que es aquí donde estabas escondida.

Serena sonrió a Darién. Qué atractivo estaba, pensó. Era el hombre más guapo de toda la fiesta. No... no sólo de la fiesta... de todo el planeta, del universo. Su corazón estaba henchido de orgullo.

He estado bailando los últimos seis bailes explicó con una sonrisa, y mis pies necesitan un descanso.  
No esperaba que viniera tanta gente sonrió Darién. Eres una mujer muy famosa por esta parte del mundo, señora Shields. La gente no cesa de decirme lo afortunado que soy de tenerte por como esposa. Aunque lo cierto es que no necesito que me lo digan.

Pues tú también eres muy famoso, señor Shields dijo dándole un sonoro beso. Sobre todo conmigo. ¿Tienes idea de lo delirantemente feliz que me haces? ¿Te das cuenta?  
No contestó con un destello de humor en los ojos azules. ¿Querrías decírmelo al oído?

Lo haría, pero tardaría toda la noche. Y terminaría comiéndome el lóbulo de tu oreja, tiene un aspecto delicioso Serena vio una infinita ternura reflejada en los ojos de Darién, que sonreía. Sintió entonces de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta, pero en esa ocasión era por buenas razones. Sonrió, y murmuró en su oído: De todos modos hay otras formas de demostrarlo aparte de hablando. Lo descubrirás en cuanto estemos a solas.

Los brazos de Darién la rodearon por la cintura mientras la besaba en la nariz jugueteando.

Eso suena interesante. Apenas puedo esperar. Ya sabes que el cuerpo siempre es más de fiar que las palabras.

Estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando Luna, después de abrirse paso entre la multitud, llegaba junto a ellos.

¿Es que vas a estar ahí toda la noche mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro como dos tortolitos? Durante la última hora no he hecho otra cosa que buscarte para bailar añadió señalando a Darién con el dedo en el pecho, pero siempre ha habido alguien que me lo ha impedido luego, con una mirada malévola irreprimible, agarró el brazo de él arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile. Sonrió hacia Serena y añadió: No te preocupes, no voy a secuestrarlo. Sólo lo tomo prestado durante cinco minutos. Lo tendrás para ti sola el resto de tu vida, tienes suerte.

Serena rió al ver la cara de resignación de Darién antes de que se lo tragara la multitud, luego dio otro sorbo a su bebida y recordó la reacción de Luna cuando le dijo por teléfono tres días antes con quién iba a casarse.

¿Qué te casas el sábado? repitió Luna atónita. Bueno, eso es maravilloso. Me alegro mucho por ti, Serena. Pero es un poco repentino, ¿no? ¿Y quién diablos es el afortunado? ¿Uno de tus viejos novios del pueblo?

No, Luna contestó vacilando un momento y pensando que de todos modos ella era una mujer de mundo acostumbrada a encajar noticias como ésa. Con Darién Shields.

Serena oyó que Luna tomaba aliento con fuerza y se la imaginó rebuscando un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Luego la oyó toser.

Lo siento, debe de haber algún error de comunicación en el teléfono. Juraría que te he oído decir que ibas a casarte con Darién Shields.

El teléfono está perfectamente, Luna. Has oído bien. Lo creas o no, estamos enamorados y soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Estábamos equivocadas con él, Luna. En serio, en cuanto lo conozcas, comprenderás a qué me refiero.

Hubo otra tos al otro lado del cable, y luego oyó algo que le pareció como un gemido.

Bueno, supongo que sabes lo que te haces, querida niña. Espero sinceramente que no estés cometiendo un error. Quiero decir, espero no tener que verte abandonada a las puertas de la iglesia.

No, Luna, él no va a hacer eso le aseguró. Ha comprado el anillo y ha hecho todos los preparativos. Ya están mandadas las invitaciones. Y después de la ceremonia, habrá un gran ceilidh en el hotel.

¿Un gran qué?  
Una fiesta. Con música, baile, comida y bebida.  
Ah, bueno, eso está bien contestó Luna aliviada. Si ya te ha comprado el anillo, eso significa que puedes demandarlo por incumplimiento de promesa si te abandona en el último momento.

Eres una terrible cínica rió Serena. Escucha, insisto en que asistas a mi boda, Luna. Darién lo ha arreglado todo para tu viaje. El viernes una limusina te recogerá después de comer. Pasarás la noche en un hotel de cinco estrellas en Edimburgo, y si sales de allí nada más desayunar estarás aquí a tiempo para la ceremonia. Por favor, dime que vendrás.

¿Estás loca? rió. ¿Para ver al Golden Shields ondeando las banderas y arribando a puerto con sólo un toque mágico de tus dedos? Por supuesto que iré. Mi querida niña, no me lo perdería por nada.

Luna había llegado ese mismo día, y nada más hacerlo le había exigido una explicación ante tan repentino cambio de sentimientos. Le había costado convencerla, pero al fin se había mostrado satisfecha viendo que Darién no mantenía el motor de su coche a punto para huir en el último momento.

Después, había presentado a Luna a sus padres y, para ser sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que aquello la había amedrentado. Pero no debería de haberse preocupado. Tendría que haber tenido fe en Luna, que enseguida captó la situación y se amoldó a ella transformándose por arte de magia en la tía solterona favorita. Incluso había dejado de fumar en presencia de sus padres, y su madre se había quedado encantada de ella.

Es una dama verdaderamente amable le dijo su madre a la primera oportunidad que se le presento. Se ve que es de una buena familia. La buena educación siempre se nota, ¿no crees? Ya le he dado las gracias por darte un empleo y cuidarte en Londres como lo hizo. Parece tener muy buena opinión de ti.

Y yo la tengo de ti, mamá contestó Serena contenta.

Luna y Darién seguían aún en la pista de baile, exhibiendo su interpretación personal de un baile escocés para risa y diversión de los asistentes. Entonces Serena vio a Circonia, sentada en el extremo opuesto del salón. Atravesó la pista y la miró.

Hola, Circonia. ¿Estás disfrutando del ceilidh? ¿Quieres otro refresco? ¿O prefieres un poco de pollo frío u otra cosa?

Eres muy amable, Serena sonrió ofreciéndole el vaso vacío. Un poco de whisky con agua, gracias. Es fantástico como tónico para estos viejos huesos míos.

Enseguida vuelvo contestó tomando el vaso y sonriendo.

Serena se dirigió hacia las amplias mesas en las que estaba situado el buffet. Eran dos, y estaban unidas y repletas de comida: jamón, roast beef, cordero, venado, pato y salmón ahumado. Sammy, que estaba a cargo de las bebidas, llenó el vaso y Serena se lo devolvió a Circonia sentándose a su lado. Por un momento se quedaron mirando a los que bailaban en la pista. Luego Circonia dio un trago y sonrió.

Tu amiga de Londres, Luna, parece estar pasándoselo bien.

Sí asintió, pero no te sorprendería si la conocieras. Luna es una de esas personas con más experiencia que la vida misma. Podría divertirse incluso en una isla desierta con sólo el reverendo Hino como compañía. Se portó muy bien conmigo cuando estuve en Londres. Es una verdadera amiga. Fue quien... de pronto Serena se interrumpió. Luego rió. No hace falta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que encontraría a alguien que me ayudaría. Hasta me dijiste que sería una mujer. Y también me dijiste que me encontraría a un rico y guapo hombre esperándome para enamorarse de mí. Bueno, todo lo que me dijiste se convirtió en realidad, Circonia. No debería haber dudado de ti.

¿Es Darién el hombre que esperabas?

Serena sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta y asintió.  
Él... es más de lo que nunca me habría atrevido a esperar, Circonia. Ni siquiera en mis más fantásticos sueños. Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y voy a amarlo durante el resto de mi vida hizo una pausa y sonrió. Es verdad que, al principio tuvimos ciertos problemas, pero eso ya quedó atrás.

Sí... Es un hombre guapo y bien parecido, y necesitaba a alguien como tú. Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro. Será un buen marido.

Ahora lo sé admitió Serena.

Pensó que quizá debería contarle toda la historia a Circonia, pero finalmente desechó la idea. Todos aquellos estúpidos errores y malinterpretaciones... lo mejor era olvidarlo. El futuro era lo único que importaba. Un futuro brillante y prometedor.

Fuiste muy amable ayer cuando lo trajiste a casa a visitarme. ¿De quién fue la idea, Serena? ¿Tuya o de él?

Aquella sí que era una pregunta extraña, reflexionó Serena mirando confusa a Circonia.

Bueno... a decir verdad... contestó algo cohibida fue idea de él.- Cuando Darién vio tu casa por primera vez allá arriba, sobre la ladera, parecía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Entonces me preguntó quién vivía ahí. Yo le conté quién eras y... al principio no quería llevarlo a verte. Pensé que simplemente estaba interesado en comprar la casa, por las vistas. Creía que quería transformarla para alquilarla como casa de verano.

Sí contestó Circonia mirando distante e insondable, a él le gustan las vistas, es cierto. Y también parecieron gustarle mis viejos muebles. De hecho parecía que se encontraba como en casa añadió con los ojos brillantes de vida y dando palmaditas en el hombro a Serena con afecto. Me dijo que esperaba que la disfrutara muchos años, y que si necesitaba algo, sólo tenía que pedírselo. ¿No fue una promesa muy generosa por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de conocerme?

Darién es una persona muy generosa, Circonia contestó Serena dándose cuenta entonces más que nunca de lo equivocada que había estado con respecto a él.

La canción terminó y Darién y Luna se les acercaron. Luna estaba colorada.

La gente de aquí sabe divertirse como nadie en una fiesta sonrió. Creo que voy a ir al bar a recargar mis pilas. Y tú, Darién, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Será mejor que seas un amante esposo, si no tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

La banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión tocaron un vals lento y romántico. Darién se volvió y pareció vacilar, pero luego miró a Circonia y se inclinó en un gesto galante.

Circonia preguntó con exquisita educación, ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Serena frunció el ceño. Debería habérselo pedido a ella, pensó. Circonia era demasiado anciana para bailar. Estaba a punto de acudir en su rescate cuando Circonia dejó su bebida y tomó la mano de Darién para levantarse del asiento.

Sí... me encantará.

Fueron la primera pareja sobre la pista, y todos los miraron con curiosidad. Igual que Serena, los observaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Nadie podía creer que Circonia estuviese bailando. Todo el mundo sabía que tenía artritis y que a veces no podía ni tan siquiera caminar.

Entonces alguien, quizá Sammy, bajó la intensidad de la luz dejando a la pareja de bailarines bajo una tenue iluminación. Todos los que los observaban contuvieron el aliento al ver a Circonia rejuvenecer mágicamente. Sus hombros se enderezaron y parecía incluso más alta. Sus movimientos eran graciosos, no era difícil imaginar lo bella que había sido.

Cuando el vals terminó, la multitud silbó y aplaudió mientras Darién sacaba a Circonia de la pista. Serena la miraba con cierta preocupación mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo.

¿Te encuentras bien, Circonia? ¿Estás mareada o aturdida?

Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí contestó Circonia con una sonrisa extraña. Tu marido es un fantástico bailarín. En sus brazos es imposible que a ninguna mujer le pase nada añadió mientras tomaba su vaso y se dirigía luego a Darién. Ya es hora de que atiendas a tu mujer. Creo que los dos deberíais desaparecer por un rato. El aire fresco les caería bien, y les dará la oportunidad de decirse el uno al otro cuánto se quieren.

El beso de Darién fue tan cálido y dulce como la noche misma. Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro en una especie de ensoñación y murmuró:  
Circonia ha tenido una buena idea mandándonos fuera un rato. ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez en el día de hoy en que estamos solos?

Habían estado paseando por la playa de la mano. En silencio, felices el uno con el otro, habían estado oyendo al viento soplando sobre la arena. Luego se habían parado para besarse, hablar y mirar juntos a las estrellas.

Lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien murmuró Serena como en sueños.  
Hoy ha sido un día lleno de cosas fantásticas sonrió Darién apartándole el pelo de la cara. Sobre todo eso de ponerte el anillo en el dedo. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Me refiero a pedirle a Circonia que bailara contigo contestó besándolo. Al principio me preocupé confesó con el ceño fruncido. Ya sabes, parece tan frágil que pensé que no iba a poder aguantarlo. Sin embargo creo que nadie la había visto tan feliz nunca. Ahora me alegro de que lo hicieras.

Es extraño que lo menciones comentó Darién con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que iba a pedirte que bailaras a ti, pero entonces sentí algo extraño, como un deseo de sacarla a ella. Sentí como si... como si ella quisiera que lo hiciera. Es la sensación más extraña que he tenido en mi vida

Si rió. Circonia a veces causa ese efecto.

Volvieron a caminar por la playa agarrados de la cintura. Luego Darién se detuvo.

Aquí es donde estará nuestra casa dijo señalando el lugar.  
¿Dónde? Enséñamelo exigió saber Serena nerviosa cruzando el escenario de su futura casa a la luz de la luna.

Darién la tomó de la mano y la guió desde la playa hasta una pequeña explanada cubierta de hierba y rodeada de pinos.  
Justo aquí. ¿Qué te parece?  
Serena miró a su alrededor y asintió.  
Cuando era niña, solía jugar aquí. Sólo con niñas. Lo llamábamos el jardín de las hadas. Está escondido, no se ve desde la carretera. Es perfecto, cariño murmuró apretándole la mano. No podrías haber escogido otro sitio mejor. Será nuestro pedacito de cielo en la tierra.

Darién se sintió feliz ante aquella reacción. Apretó su mano y luego contestó:

Mañana comenzarán a construir los cimientos. Mira, aquí estará el salón dijo dando unos pasos. Tendrá un patio que dará al jardín. Y allí estará la cocina, con...

La cocina no me interesa lo interrumpió ella, arrastrándolo a su lado con impaciencia. En este momento no puedo concentrarme en la cocina. Enséñame dónde estará el dormitorio.

Estás justo en mitad de él.

Serena miró para abajo y dio unos cuantos pasos.

Hmmm... me gusta la alfombra. Y las cortinas volvió a caminar y abrió contenta una puerta imaginaria. Este debe de ser el baño y la ducha, dentro de la habitación, claro. Es precioso.

No sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Ése es el armario. La puerta que querías abrir es ésta Darién dio unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda y abrió otra puerta imaginaria. Serena se tapó la boca con una mano.

¡Qué tonta soy! Sí, claro... es mucho mejor.  
Me alegro de que te guste murmuró él. ¿Qué te parecen el suelo de mármol, los azulejos en verde claro y los grifos dorados?  
¡Grifos dorados! ¡Dios mío! Somos extravagantes, ¿no crees?  
¿Y qué me dices de la bañera de hidromasaje?  
Que me he quedado sin aliento.  
Cabemos los dos. Te habrás dado cuenta, ¿no?

Serena miró la hierba verde, luego lo miró a él y sonrió. .  
Definitivamente me estás malcriando.  
Es exactamente lo que pretendo. Nada puede hacerme más feliz.  
¿Y qué me dices de las habitaciones de los niños? preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde están?

Darién caminó otros cuantos pasos más y luego señaló.  
Una aquí, y otra allá, justo donde esos helechos.  
¿Sólo dos? volvió ella a preguntar decepcionada.  
Bueno, son habitaciones muy amplias, como puedes ver. Pensé que bastaría con una para las niñas y otra para los niños añadió dándole un largo y cálido beso y murmurando después. Pero por supuesto siempre podemos añadir más habitaciones conforme las vayamos necesitando.

Ah, bueno, entonces bien susurró ella contenta. Y nuestro primer hijo, ¿será niño o niña?  
¿Qué prefieres tú, cariño?

Serena se quedó pensativa un momento. Luego, levantó la vista al cielo y vio una estrella fugaz que lo cruzaba y se perdía en el horizonte.  
Creo que un niño. Con cabello oscuro y ojos encantadores y azules como los tuyos. Aunque lo cierto es que una niña también estaría bien. A veces los chicos necesitan a una hermana mayor para mantenerlos a raya.

Entonces otra estrella volvió a cruzar el firmamento.  
Creo que alguien de ahí arriba está haciendo una fiesta. Es un buen presagio dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola unos cuantos pasos más allá. Bueno, ya estamos en la puerta principal. Y allí está el camino que conduce hasta la carretera.

Serena se dejó llevar por un impulso y se abrazó a su cuello.  
Es maravilloso, cariño. Lo convertiré en un hogar del que puedas estar orgulloso.  
Sé que lo harás, cariño contestó Darién apretando el abrazo y besándola en la frente, en los ojos, y en la boca, antes de murmurar: Sigo preguntándome cómo he podido tener tanta suerte de encontrarme con una chica como tú. No consigo saber qué he podido hacer para merecerlo.

Es gracioso suspiró contenta Serena. Yo he estado pensando exactamente lo mismo. Quizá haya sido el destino.  
Sí. Tres hurras por el destino.  
Aunque los comienzos no fueron muy buenos, ¿verdad? recordó nostálgica.  
No importa sonrió. Algún día lo recordaremos y nos reiremos. Espera a que le cuente a tu hija el día en que su madre se vistió de Trixie Trotter.

No te atreverás. Si lo haces, tendré que contarle por qué lo hice, y eso no te gustaría, ¿no crees?  
Hmm... mejor cambiemos de conversación dijo volviendo a besarla larga y apasionadamente.

Darién comenzó a juguetear con la lengua y ella abrió los labios. Deslizó las manos bajo la chaqueta y lo rodeó acercándose más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaron el uno al otro mandándose olas de calor.

Darién se apartó para mirarla a los ojos mientras la luz de la luna brillaba en su cabello. Luego, le acarició la mejilla. Fue un gesto sencillo, pero resultó más elocuente que cualquier palabra. Le hablaba del inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Aún sigo preguntándome si todo esto no será más que un sueño y si me despertaré y descubriré que tú no estás murmuró Darién. Eres como una preciosa diosa venida a la tierra en medio de la luz de la luna.

Serena presionó sus labios contra los de él y lo mordisqueó. Luego susurró.  
Nada de diosas. Me llamo Serena Shields, y soy la devota esposa y propiedad única de Darién Shields. Soy su esclava complaciente. Él puede hacer conmigo lo que desee, en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora sonrió y bajó los ojos. Incluso aquí, si es que lo desea.

Eso suena a invitación, y sería muy mal educado si no la aceptase contestó con voz espesa anticipándose al placer. ¿Pero qué me dices de las hadas? ¿No te importa que tengamos público?

Ah, bueno, las hadas de Reino lunar son muy comprensivas con estas cosas susurró con una sonrisa. Además, están muy bien educadas. Harán como que no lo ven. De todos modos acabamos de comenzar nuestra luna de miel, así que no estamos haciendo nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos.

Bueno... en ese caso... Serena se arqueó mientras Darién la besaba y comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa. De pronto, hizo una pausa y sonrió. ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos justo delante de la puerta principal? ¿No deberíamos de ir al dormitorio?

Entonces llévame allí, cariño suspiró medio en sueños. Me siento muy frágil.

Darién la levantó sin esfuerzo y la llevó en brazos. Estaba tan loco como ella, pensó Serena. Gloriosamente, maravillosamente loco. Si aquello era el efecto del amor entonces podía durar eternamente. Se colgó de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras la llevaba en brazos. Luego la dejó con cuidado sobre la hierba.

Darién llevó los dedos hasta el cierre del vestido de Serena y se los desabrochó en pocos segundos. Entonces deslizó una mano en el interior y tomó un pecho. Con el pulgar le acarició el pezón a través del encaje, masajeándolo en círculos, tirando, pellizcándolo suavemente, hasta que ella se retorció bajo él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la alfombra, y en silencio le exigió recibir más. Y él se lo dio. Se lo dio a ambos. Le prodigó una serie de besos húmedos y ardientes a lo largo del cuello y sobre el pecho, hasta que lo detuvo la barrera del sujetador. Sus hábiles dedos encontraron el cierre frontal y al momento siguiente los dos pechos estaban expuestos a su mirada. Pasó la mano sobre la carne lisa y suave y sintió el pezón endurecido bajo la palma.

Serena se arqueó y le puso una mano encima, manteniéndolo pegada a él, como si temiera que fuera a irse. Pero Darién no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte. No había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar en ese momento. Un momento con el que había soñado y fantaseado durante muchos días; tanto, que aún no podía creerse del todo que la presencia de Serena fuera real.

Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le levantó la mano a un lado, sujetándola contra el suelo. A continuación, agachó la cabeza y tomó el pezón en su boca, pasando la lengua alrededor de la punta. Ella se estremeció y agarró con fuerza su mano, y él le rozó el pezón con el filo de sus dientes, haciendo que se retorciera ansiosamente. Entonces cerró los labios alrededor del pecho y empezó a succionar, saciándose con su esencia y su alma.

Ella levantó las caderas del suelo y se movió al mismo ritmo que su sangre hirviendo. Él lo percibió, pues el mismo calor lo estaba llevando al límite de su resistencia. Su lengua y sus labios trabajaban incesantemente sobre los pechos. La saboreó una y otra vez, hasta que su propia cabeza empezó a darle vueltas por la vertiginosa sensación que lo embargaba.

-Darién -susurró ella con la voz entrecortada. El levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos-. te necesito. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora. Por favor, ahora.

-Yo también te necesito, nena -le dijo, con una voz ahogada por el deseo.

Con una mano se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y los arrojó por encima del hombro. Serena se movió con la misma rapidez, se deslizó las manos bajo la cinturilla de sus medias.

Pero cuando se dispuso a quitárselos, Darién la detuvo y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

-Déjame a mí -le pidió, y ella asintió, pues era incapaz de hablar. Los dedos de Darién se introdujeron bajo las medias y, lenta, muy lentamente, tiró de ellas hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que de sus braguitas. Fue besando cada centímetro de piel que desnudaba, marcando el cuerpo de Serena con el calor de su boca. Sintió cómo a ella se le aceleraba el pulso y cómo el deseo crecía en su interior. Y cuando no pudo aguantar la tortura ni un segundo más, terminó de quitarle las pantys de un fuerte tirón. Rígido y ardiendo por dentro, recorrió con la mirada el exuberante cuerpo que se le ofrecía.

Sus manos ansiaban tocarla, su cuerpo demandaba formar parte de ella. Y aun así quería más. Quería explorar cada palmo de Serena.

Ella levantó los brazos para recibirlo, y él se inclinó para sentir el tacto de aquellas manos sobre su piel. Sintió la presión de cada uno de sus dedos mientras ella le deslizaba las palmas sobre la espalda, los hombros y el pecho. Cuando sintió que le apretaba el pezón con la uña del pulgar, se estremeció y le agarró la mano. Girando la cabeza, le plantó un beso en medio de la palma, la soltó y volvió a retirarse, lejos de su alcance. Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y con las manos exploró su centro de humedad. Introdujo dos dedos en las cálidas profundidades, y ella levantó las caderas en respuesta y presionó las manos contra el suelo, como si buscara algo a lo que aferrarse en su torbellino particular Y mientras él la torturaba en el interior con los dedos de la mano izquierda, con los de la derecha le frotó y le acarició el clítoris. Serena soltó un grito ahogado al recibir la primera caricia, sacudida por una incandescente ola de calor que le traspasó los huesos. Era demasiado, pensó. Demasiadas sensaciones a la vez y aun así, quería más. Quería sus manos y su boca sobre ella, quería que la mirara con ojos ardientes de deseo.

Y entonces él la miró, fijamente, con los labios apretados, y ella pronunció su nombre y movió las caderas contra su mano. Sí, nunca antes había sentido algo como aquello. Aquella magia tan maravillosa. Aquella increíble conexión que compartían.

Darién introducía y sacaba los dedos, y ella sintió cómo se abría a él, recibiéndolo en su interior. Las puntas de los dedos seguían masajeándole el punto sensible, haciendo que ella se estremeciera anticipándose a la siguiente caricia y subiera y bajara las caderas al ritmo que él establecía. El corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho, hasta que ella no pudo oír más que el fragor de la sangre en sus oídos. Darién retiró las manos y, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la levantó del suelo y le aupó las piernas hasta que éstas colgaron sin remedio a cada lado de su cabeza.

«Oh, Dios mío», pensó ella, agarrándose al césped. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y, que el Cielo la ayudara, con cuánta desesperación lo deseaba. Tanto, que apenas podía respirar. Y entonces Darién inclinó la cabeza y la tomó con su boca. Los labios se cerraron en torno a la delicada carne y con su lengua exploró la fuente de humedad.

Avivada por las llamas de la pasión, Serena se retorció violentamente, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro pero sin apartar la mirada de él, viendo cómo la poseía.

-Darién -consiguió decir en un medio jadeo-. Oh, Darién, no pares.

El levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

-De eso nada -dijo, y sus dedos se aferraron a ella por detrás, agarrándole firmemente el trasero mientras volvía a reclamarla. Con sus labios, lengua y dientes la llevó a un frenesí que le aceleró aún más el corazón y le cortó la respiración.

El orgasmo era inminente. De algún lugar en lo profundo de su cuerpo, Serena sintió la creciente tensión, las dolorosas pulsaciones que la llevaban al clímax. Luchó desesperadamente contra la imperiosa acometida. Quería que aquello durase para siempre. Quería alargar ese momento hasta la eternidad. Pero Darién estaba decidido. Y no había modo de negarse. Movió rápidamente la lengua por su sexo al tiempo que volvía a introducir dos dedos en sus profundidades. Y Serena no pudo resistirlo más. La primera ola la golpeó con tal dureza que gritó el nombre de Darién y volvió a presionar las manos contra el suelo. Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en él mientras la segunda ola la sacudía y la llevaba a la gloriosa culminación.

Y antes de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, él la volvió a tumbar en el suelo y se colocó en posición, apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se introdujo en ella tan rápido que Serena sintió que le alcanzaba el corazón.

Lo rodeó con las piernas y lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto, mientras se regocijaba con la exquisita sensación de tenerla encima y dentro de ella.

-Te necesito, Te amo mi vida -le susurró él, mirándola fijamente-.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la desesperación de su voz, pero un momento después, lo olvidó todo cuando él se movió contra ella. La guió en una frenética danza, vibrante y exigente.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, tensó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se movió con él, dándole todo lo que él le había dado, demostrándole de la única manera que sabía que ella también lo necesitaba y lo amaba.

Un torbellino de sensaciones se arremolinaba en su interior. La tensión volvía a crecer. Se mantuvo al ritmo de Darién, besándolo, tocándolo, persiguiendo aquella salvaje e indescriptible sensación. Deseaba compartirlo con él. Fundirse con él, ser un solo cuerpo cuando la magia los poseyera.

Y cuando finalmente llegó el clímax, los poseyó a ambos, el uno en brazos del otro, sin aliento...

Durante unos dulces minutos ambos yacieron sobre la hierba exhaustos, mientras el sonido de sus respiraciones iba dando paso al de las olas del mar de la playa. Luego, él volvió a besarla, tan tierna y dulcemente que ella sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad.

¿Quieres volver ya? preguntó Darién.  
No, cariño, aún no contestó pensando que deseaba quedarse allí para siempre.  
Bien, yo tampoco dijo él volviendo a besarla suavemente y rodando hasta quedar sobre su espalda para mirar al cielo. ¿Por qué no nos habremos conocido hace años? No olvidaré esta noche mientras viva.

Serena se apoyó sobre un codo y deslizó los dedos por su pecho.  
Sé que no la olvidarás. Me aseguraré de ello le advirtió con una sonrisa. De todos modos, hace años yo no era más que una colegiala con pecas y dos coletas a la que no te habrías dignado mirar.

Darién la alcanzó y tiró de ella hasta que pudo besarla haciéndola temblar de placer. Serena se mordió el labio mientras sentía cómo él besaba su pezón con suavidad.

Después de un rato, se sentó, pero no podía apartar la vista de él. Era guapo, pensó. Parecía un dios griego en reposo a la luz de la luna. Era extraño pensar que era el primer hombre al que realmente conocía. Ni siquiera nadie la había besado antes, pero sabía que nunca, con nadie, hubiera podido sentir lo mismo. Ni nunca lo haría, por mucho que viviera.

La suerte era la que los había unido. De entre todos los hombres del mundo había sido con él con quien se había tropezado. Él había estado en el momento apropiado en el lugar apropiado. ¿Pura casualidad?, se preguntó. Quizá. O quizá todo había sido planeado por las estrellas. Se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Su mente fue deslizándose hacia un estado de ensoñación del que sólo disfrutan los amantes cuando están el uno en brazos del otro. Quizá pasaran sólo minutos, quizá una hora entera. Serena sintió que él tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre su masculinidad. Podía sentir su pulso mientras se iba agrandando. Entonces, abrió los ojos y lo miró traviesa.  
¿Otra vez? murmuró feliz y sorprendida.  
¿Es demasiado pronto? Si estás cansada, podemos esperar hasta más tarde. Tenemos toda una vida por delante.  
Serena lo acarició y luego se sentó. Reprimió una risa y luego dijo preocupada:  
Oh, pobre hombre. Vaya, debe de ser terriblemente molesto. Quiero decir, ¿cómo vas a vestirte en esas condiciones? No podemos volver al hotel así. La gente se va a dar cuenta.

Es el problema de tener una mujer rubia tan sexy contestó Darién apoyándose en los codos. Supongo que tendré que aprender a controlarme un poco más.

Puede que esa no sea una buena idea, cariño. No quisiera echar a perder tu diversión. De todos modos, si la culpa es mía, supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto.  
Me gusta tu actitud. Una mujer comprensiva es la mejor posesión de cualquier hombre. Veo que nuestra vida de casados va a ser un verdadero éxito.

Darién intentó sentarse, pero ella puso la palma de la mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia abajo.  
Tú has hecho todo el trabajo, cariño, así que es justo que ahora haga yo mi parte.  
Despacio, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo guió a casa, mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos. Por encima de ellos, las estrellas sonreían mientras el sonido del agua acariciando la playa se unía al del éxtasis de dos amantes en la noche.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mil disculpa por el retraso, la verdad me costo que saliera el lemon, sumándole la falta de tiempo y los exámenes de grado uff, espero que le gustara, muchas gracias por todos lo rws y el apoyo recibido en este fic, el epilogo lo subo el domingo.

Cariños

Goordita


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la gran Naoko® y está basada en la novela pasión de una noche de alex ryder._

**Epilogo**

Circonia se deslizó fuera de la fiesta en silencio sin decírselo a nadie. Se sentó en su sillón al lado de la chimenea con una taza de té y una sonrisa en el rostro. Su tarea había terminado.

Cuando el mar se llevó a Seumus, sólo se llevó su cuerpo. Su amor había permanecido con ella, porque el amor nunca muere. Ni el espíritu. El alma esperaba su nuevo nacimiento para comenzar otra vida sobre la tierra. Ése era su saber, el saber que le debía a su don.

Era ese don quien le había mostrado la visión de un niño bautizándose en una diminuta iglesia llena de gente con el nombre de Darién Shields. Aquello había sucedido unos treinta años antes, y durante esos años había visto crecer a ese niño hasta convertirse en un hombre. Era fuerte y tenía coraje, e igual que Seumus, era un hombre capaz de un infinito amor y lealtad. Pero también había visto la tragedia y la amargura de su vida. Él buscaba a la mujer capaz de devolverle todo el amor y respeto que él mismo tenía que ofrecer, pero encontrarla parecía un sueño imposible.

Serena era esa mujer. Serena tenía un espíritu y una fuerza comparables a las de él, y también era capaz de amar infinitamente. Era como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro.

Bueno, se dijo Circonia. Había tenido éxito al unirlos. Al fin eran marido y mujer. Darién sería un marido maravilloso, tal y como Seumus lo hubiera sido. Adoraría a Serena toda la vida.

Dio un sorbo de té y miró por la ventana. Se quedó mirando la noche como en una ensoñación. Durante unos breves instantes, cuando Darién le "pidió" que bailara con él, ella había vuelto a ser una joven en brazos de su marido.

Estaba llegando a su final, pero sabía que viviría para ver al primer hijo de Darién y Serena. Sería un niño con cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Y su nombre sería Endimión.

_**FIN**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sé que ustedes esperaban otro tipo de epilogo espero que le gustara, ¿las sorprendí?...

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras por el apoyo brindado, el cariño y la preocupación, este ha sido mi primer hijo  y fue acogido de forma formidable por ustedes chicas.

Tengo muchas más historias en carpeta espero que pronto las pueda subir.

Cariños

Goordita


End file.
